


Thanks for the Venom

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), Destinyawakened, Identically_Different



Series: Bullet Proof Hearts [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 69, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hannibal, Bottom!Will, College student!Hannibal Lecter, FBI Agent!Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Older!Will Graham, PTSD, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Top!Will, War Veteran!Will Graham, Younger!Hannibal Lecter, confident!Will Graham, mostly bottom!hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identically_Different/pseuds/Identically_Different
Summary: A distinct new killer in town has his eyes on Will Graham, who mostly ghosts through his days until  the day he meets Hannibal and can't get enough. The PTSD stricken agent has a painful past, and his new beau wants to eat up every memory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Don't know too much about the army or anything like that, this fic doesn't do a lot of depicting of that, but there will be memories and mentions of things that happened in Will's past when he was at overseas. A lot of it is made up and going on what I know from friends and what they told me, but mostly it's an AU, so we're going with our own thing.  
> 2) we're on tumblr now as [Identically Different](http://identically-different.tumblr.com) Give us a follow for updates!

A Botticelli painting come to life. Now he'd seen everything, at least up until this point. Agent Will Graham stood in front of the scene, watching the forensics crew take samples and comb over everything thoroughly as he took steps back to recreate his killers scene. A poetic justice with the ends of artistic rights. It wasn't by any means a comfort, if anything, their killer was sophisticated and unremorseful, looking for the beauty in his killings while handing out due justice. It meant it would be hard, narrowing down the fields of someone with a eye like that and the means of vengeance. Will couldn't explain how he knew, but there there was an etiquette to the killing, something that was personal and missing.

His boss, Jack Crawford, watched him with a stern gaze, and Will bristled.  “Well?”

“The killer wanted it to be seen,” Will said,directly. “It’s art, is it not? Perhaps a tad naively played, a novice to the trade, someone who is just starting out, but is eager to see how his art takes,” Will suggested, watching Crawford raise a brow his direction. “Someone young, maybe in art school.”

“You know this?” Crawford asked, glaring Will down. God, he hated that.

“Not for certain, but he has an eye for it. A college educate young adult, perverse to love, some sort of tragedy in their childhood. Or just a psychopath,” Will said, being as vague as he allowed himself to be. “I really wouldn’t aim higher than twenty five.”

“Why is that?”

“It’s a copy of a painting, Jack. Someone older would be creating their own art,” Will said, walking away from the scene, under the police tape and to his car. He shook thick dewy drops of condensation from his curls, and slipped into the driver’s seat. Popping two pills, he pulled out away from the investigation.

***

For months, Hannibal had stared at the painting, sketching, contemplating. The Botticelli was beautiful, exquisite and it was of the utmost importance that he give it new life. It was a profound craving, one he could not satiate until all of it's splendor would be witnessed and shown in the light. The man and woman were easy enough to subdue, the arrangement was even simpler; a canvas to showcase his arrival, to be noticed and paid tribute to.

Tonight was the opening night, and the twenty-one year old college student watched, observed the spectators as they bore witness to a becoming of his own making, an opening act.

The most curious attendee was the older man with the dark curls, the glasses, he caught Hannibal's eye right away; he seemed to see him, and the meaning behind his work, all from just an initial glance at the killer's first portrait.

Once the agent left, so did the young man. Slipping out had been just as uncomplicated as when he'd snuck in, and he headed back to lavish abode. Class would come early tomorrow.

***

Given the area the bodies were found, Will started Johns Hopkins University, taking the what notes he had with him, he interviewed faculty staff first, and then once he was given a list of students enrolled in the arts programs, he worked his way down the list, interviewing a few that he could catch, but no such luck came as most of them weren’t into art History, but rather making new art. A problem, to be sure.

Down on his luck for the day, Will grabbed a cup of cafeteria coffee well after two in the afternoon and sat down on one of the tables, feet on the bench, sipping it as he scribbled notes. Maybe he was approaching this the wrong way. What was he missing?

At a table opposite Will's, Hannibal sat, between classes and sketched. It consumed him completely as he waited for his last lecture of the day, that  was until he noticed the same man from the viewing last night. He watched, briefly, and then returned to what he'd been drawing, amusement and intrigue rolling around in the bone arena of his mind.

Will felt eyes on him, and turned his head to catch the young student to his left at another table, and idly picked up his coffee, tipping it over and spilling it across the table. Will jumped up, cursing under his breath, shaking his head.

Either clever or clumsy, Hannibal mused to himself, as he gathered some napkins from the table and wandered over to assist. "Please, allow me," he offered, his tone even and smooth as he began to start wiping up the spilled coffee. He cut his eyes to agent's, again briefly, working efficiently to clean the table. "Coffee, unfortunately, stains quite quickly."

Will prided himself on clever, but unfortunately he was not as graceful as he’d like to be. He watched the younger man with discerned interest. “Thank you. I am aware,” Will sighed, having one too many coffee stains on his plaid shirts in the past. “Nothing new from me.”

Hannibal, dressed in grey trousers, a sweater vest and button up under that, simply smiled, albeit faintly and then nodded. "You are most welcome, it happens to us all, I'm afraid. Forgive me, I'm Hannibal Lecter,” he introduced, offering his hand once he’d wiped it clean and put the dirty napkins in the trash which was blessedly nearby.

A name that had been on his list, and he had yet to get to, having not found the student earlier. Will offered his hand in return and shook Hannibal’s hand. “Will Graham. You’re a...student then? Art and...?”

After shaking, Hannibal let go, returning it to his pocket. "Yes, I am studying medicine, Mister Graham," he answered, aware he was being interrogated.

Will liked ‘interviewed’ not ‘interrogated’; after all no one was under arrest, just asking questions. “Art and Medicine. What kind of doctor do you want to be,” Will asked, picking up his things off the table, and sat back down, offering for Hannibal to take a seat.

Hannibal sat down, smoothing out his vest, and clasped his hands together on the tabletop. "A surgeon, I find it fascinating" Hannibal answered, tilting his head a fraction to the side. "And you, what is it that you do? I suspect you are not a student."

“No, I am not. I finished college a long time ago,” Will said, making notes on his list next to Hannibal’s name. “I work for the FBI. I profile murder and crimes scenes.”

The student furrowed his brows, looking at the agent with what could appear as shock, or even worry. "There was murder close by then? I hadn't heard. It's troubling at best. Am I to assume that by your being here, you suspect someone on this very campus?"

“We’re covering our bases,” Will explained, a warm smile flitting over his face. Will made eye contact with the student, taking in every nuance and movement, only to find the young man stared back, intensely. “For the record, where were you last night between five in the evening and one in the morning?”

"As well you should," Hannibal agreed, offering a smile in return as he leaned forward to show he had nothing to hide. "I was at home and studying, among other things, with a classmate who can attest to such...I could fetch her if you'd like?"

“Just a name would be great. Just so we have it on record, I’ll talk to her later, wouldn’t want to bother her if she’s busy right now,” Will explained, finding he found the young man intriguing. Refined at a young age, and all Will wanted to do at that age was stay away from his dad.

Hannibal was certainly not like most men of his age, far more mature, which had come from necessity, and experience. Likewise being born to a Count and Countess had its obligations as well, even if he was no longer in Lithuania. "Bedelia Du Maurier," Hannibal answered, the name rolling off his tongue like honey. "She will be more than willing to recount our evening together."

“Wonderful,” Will said, jotting the name down. “I’ll find her number in the directory, I won’t trouble you for it, Mister Lecter.”

"Hannibal, please," the younger man said, watching and observing, much like he had last night. "It would be no trouble at all, I have an excellent memory and would be glad to give it to you myself, if you wish."

“If you don’t think she’ll mind, that would be great,” Will said, uncapping his pen once more.

"Of course not," Hannibal smiled again, and then wrote out her number with perfect penmanship. "She is studying to be a psychiatrist, I'm sure she'd enjoy the opportunity to converse with you, Agent Graham."

Will laughed at the irony of it. He took the number and slid it into place in the bind of his notebook. “Of course she is.”  Will got his share of psychiatrist interaction once a week as it were. “Thank you for your time, Hannibal. And if you would give me your number should I need to find you?” Will handed his very plain card to Hannibal in turn. “And in case you happen to find out anything that might be useful. Gossip is high wind on campuses.”

Hannibal took the card and looked at it, running his thumb along the paper of the card before tucking it into his pocket. "You're quite welcome, Agent Graham, and I will let you know should I hear anything," he said and then pulled out a card of his own, some he'd had made up in trial for once he finally finished school. It was cream with elegant gold foil letters and even had a watermark. "And should you need to contact me, for anything, as you mention, please do."  

Taking the card, Will looked it over, impressed, and slipped it into the front pocket of his shirt, and pushed up his glasses. “Thanks again for your cooperation. And, uh… thanks for the help with the coffee. Hope I didn’t interrupt you from studying.”

"It was a pleasure. Consider me at the FBI's disposal, happy to assist," Hannibal smiled, faintly, watching Will as he toyed with his glasses. Other than his interactions with Bedelia, this was the first time in a long while that Hannibal had engaged in such lengthy, friendly conversation. "No interruption at all, I was merely sketching, passing time before my final class of the day. I come here often because it can prove to be more silent than even the library at this hour."

“Until someone like me ruins it for you,” Will chuckled, awkwardly, and tucked his notes into one hand and kept it at his side. “I have to go be productive. Good luck with your classes.” Will gave a nod and left, leaving the young man to finish his sketching as jogged off toward his car, a beat up thing, that looked like it hardly ran at all.

After Hannibal had said his goodbye, and took the opportunity to take in the scent of trees, dogs and cheap aftershave from the agent again, he gathered his things and casually started towards class. A most interesting evening, the older agent had certainly peaked the young man's curiosity.

***

Will called Hannibal’s friend and talked with her, taking her statement about the evening, and then left his number with her as well in case she found out anything else. Other than that, he had dead ends, as Hannibal’s story checked out. Calling it a night, Will shoved the casefile into a drawer in his desk at work, and headed out. He stopped by a bar, opened windowed and airy, something nice to take in the night air as he cradled a glass of whiskey at the bar, facing out.

Hungry for entertainment, or perhaps hoping a feast would present itself, Hannibal decided to head out for the evening. So, he walked up to a bar, not someplace he'd go usually but it was popular, he'd heard and there was sure to be something or someone there he could amuse himself with.

The young man walked inside, and was pleasantly surprised to see the Agent sitting at the bar. "Agent Graham," he smiled, as he approached, dressed more casually in a wool trousers and a red sweater. "I did not expect to find you here."  

Will picked up his glass to drain it and then asked for another as he looked over at the younger man, nodding. “Been a long day, and it’s a bit of a drive home for me.”

The smell of pine had suggested Will did not live near, this of course was a confirmation. "I can only imagine as much," Hannibal nodded and then ordered a bourbon, taking a seat on the stool next to the agent. "Tell me, does whiskey offer answers at the bottom of the glass that you may not have otherwise found on your own?" he asked, though not unkindly, the boy, though young had a thirst for knowledge.

Chuckling, Will shook his head. “No. Never does. It helps me turn everything off, though.” The kid was young, of course, but he knew his way around the bar well enough not to be questioned, and Will found he liked that.

Hannibal's eyes alone spoke of his experience, of his infallible poise and maturity, it also gave way to the promise of something more that lurked just behind them. At Will's exquisite chuckle, the boy did as well, taking the bourbon and swirling it in the tumbler. "What is it you seek to turn off? It must be more than the stress of the day."

“I take in a lot throughout the day. A little bit of everyone lingers with me, and it’s hard to let it go and let my mind sleep,” Will explained, used to explaining his work to people, how he did things, and why. It was cumbersome, but he liked his work.

The young man raised the glass to his nose and sniffed before taking a slow sip, eyeing Will over the glass. "You are able to see their points of view, and it clouds your own, I would imagine," Hannibal said, leaning casually against the bar.

“Empathy and a lot of imagination,” Will said with a nod, surprised the young man liked bourbon of all things, it wasn’t a choice many young liked, but Hannibal seemed far older than his years. “Keeps me employed, at any rate.”

Hannibal was a connoisseur of many things, most of which did not correlate to his age. "A rare gift, but also troubling," he mused, licking a drop of excess bourbon from his shapely lips. "And when you're not solving grisly murder cases, Agent Graham, what do you do? Surely you're not always at bars by yourself?"

“Work is my life, but I do tinker with motors and fish,” Will explained, swallowing down a sip of his whiskey. “There isn’t a good balance of personal life and work life lately. So, here I am. And you, what are you doing here? No homework?”

Hannibal tilted his head at that, grinning and looking down into his glass for just a moment before casting his glance back up. "It has long since been completed. I needed a change of scenery, with all the talk of murder and the notion that it might be someone from University. It is understandably upsetting..." he said, looking worried as his finger traced the rim of his glass. "I feel much safer now, in your company, however."

Will was hardly the nicest or most social of people, but with his field of work he had gotten used it. He plucked his glasses off the bridge of his nose and set them inside his shirt pocket where the card with Hannibal’s number still remained. “If by some chance the killer comes here tonight, of all places, to find a new couple, I don’t think you need to worry.” Given what Will knew of art and pieces the killer could use next, Hannibal was not a likely target.

"A relief then. You said he or she seeks out couples?" Hannibal asked, taking another pull from his glass, head canted upwards after swallowing. He took a moment then, between breaths to take in the Agent's striking beauty, from the chiseled jawline, to the deep ocean in his blue eyes and curls that seemed to move of their own accord. "How does this killer choose them, I wonder."

“Well, last night was a couple, and many great paintings are done of couples. I could be wrong, of course,” Will said, not able to talk much more than that about it. “But you have nothing to worry about, but if you are… I’d be glad to make sure you got back to your home safely.”

"I would hate to impose," Hannibal said, finishing his bourbon and setting it onto a coaster with a gentle clink. It wasn't the best year, and didn't go down as smoothly as he would of liked but it served its purpose. "But I admit, I would feel better knowing you were there."

“Did you drive?” Will asked, sure the younger man could have taken an uber. He threw back the last of his drink and set down cash on the counter to cover them both plus tip.

"As it was a nice enough evening, I walked," Hannibal answered, though he did have a car, but the bar wasn't overly far from the University. He looked at the money laid out and then back at Will, standing up from the stool. "Thank you, for the bourbon and for going out of your way to see an aspiring college student home."

“Can’t be too cautious,” Will said, slipping his faded green jacket back on over plaid clad shoulders. He clapped Hannibal’s shoulder and lead him out. “Parked just across the street.”

Hannibal did not shy away from the contact, and instead leaned into it, just slightly as he was lead outside. "You are quite right. Caution keeps us safe, albeit a bit limited at times, depending on the circumstance."

“A bright promising doctor deserves a little extra safety for the world of good he’ll do in the future,” Will suggested and used the key to unlock his car doors. He got in and moved all the files and and his satchel off the passenger seat and into the back. “Little messy. I don’t usually have passengers.”

Certainly not a vehicle Hannibal would have, nor was it befitting someone as stunning as the agent, but he wasn't focus on the car. He smiled at the compliment, and got inside, securing his seat-belt. "Disorganization often indicates an active mind, and as we've discussed you certainly have that," the young man offered, hands in his lap, "Either way I appreciate the courtesy, and the ride. I live two blocks north, pilgrim st, the stone, gated home at the very end."

Will didn’t question, he just put the car into drive and went. “Are you sure you want to be a surgeon? You could take up psychology with your friend,” Will noted, “You seem to have a knack for the mind.”

"Studying the mind often coincides with the rest," Hannibal smiled, splaying his fingers as he looked over at Will. "I have many interests. I also enjoy playing the harpsichord, indulging in the culinary arts...when I am not in class or doing homework."

“You are busier than me and still manage to seem more interesting,” Will scoffed, mostly at himself, taking left and then another down Hannibal’s street. He parked in front of the gated house. “Anyone waiting up for you?” He glanced at the younger man, the moonlight hitting his high cheek bones just right.

"I live alone, I'm afraid, and have since I left who is my Aunt by marriage," Hannibal answered, pursing his lips as he took off his belt. He didn't miss the compliment hidden amongst Will's comment, and it delighted as well as intrigued him all the more. "A big house with many rooms, ample space for a killer to hide. At the risk of sounding imposing, I wonder if you would care to accompany me inside?"

Will turned the car off and plucked the keys soundlessly from the ignition.  “Sure,” he said without hesitation, some strange sort of instinct taking over to be sure the younger man got in safe. Or, that’s what he was telling himself. He wouldn’t deny there was an attraction to the young, aristocratic features of Hannibal, and draw of his dark eyes, and intelligent mind; someone that finally understood Will without trying to dig too deep.

Hannibal nodded, and then got out of the car, gently closing the door. He was certainly drawn and attracted to the older Agent, and craved only to know him more. "Right this way, please," he said, his tone deeper than most young men of his age. Briefly, he touched Will's shoulder to guide him up the stairs towards the large, arched wooden door.

The only other person Will even found remotely interesting was Alana, but they were very touch and go, and nothing solid came from their coupling, when it happened at all. Will followed Hannibal as if it were merely natural to do so, and keys shoved into his coat pocket. “Big house for one person.”

Bedelia, while she was amusing, and clearly had interests in Hannibal beyond platonic, did not suit his palate, but was more someone with whom he enjoyed witty repartee. The young man was virginal, save for a few kisses and some petting here and there. As he unlocked the door and opened, stepping aside for Will to enter first, he nodded. "I do enjoy my space, and eccentricities, a large home provides the opportunity for exactly that."

“I don’t think I’d ever have enough things to fill a home like this, not in all my years,” Will said, stepping in and taking off his coat, the house warm. “Maybe if I had more dogs.”

"Please, make yourself at home," Hannibal offered, as he took Will's coat, and hung it on the coat rack. "I have never owned a dog. You mentioned wanting more, how many do you have at present?"

Will chuckled, looking around the house, hands in his pockets as he poked into a few rooms where doors were opened already. “Seven. Bad habit of collecting strays.”

Hannibal followed, walking in the same manner as Will did, watching as the Agent observed what was available to see without intrusion. "They offer company that humans cannot, companionship without all those pesky unwanted thoughts and feelings," he offered, noting the older man's strong back, and well muscled physique. "Would you care for some wine, or more whiskey? I have an array of different vintages."

“That's the idea,” Will said, turning to look at his would be host. “Whiskey is fine. I'm not picky.”  Will watched Hannibal, we'll aware of how this was going, neither one of them had to say anything, it was an unsaid notion, a common ground and wave length Will had never felt with anyone before. He wondered if Hannibal had ever been thoroughly laid out before, and caught himself staring at the boy's shapely lips.

The young man licked his lips, as he saw Will staring there and then walked over to the bar with a charming grin spreading across his face. For someone so sexually inexperienced, he had a quiet confidence about him that seemed to hang thickly in the room. After pushing up his sweater sleeves, he poured them each two fingers and walked back over towards the antique tan leather sofa, offering the glass to the Agent. "I hope you find this particular brand to your liking, it coats the throat, rather than burns it, just a smooth tickle."

“Anything is better than the bottle of Jack at home,” Will mused and took a seat on the leather sofa, thighs spread as he made himself comfortable in one corner, invitingly.

The lithe, lean young man, observed the positioning and sat down next to Will, not overly close but closer than was, perhaps, the social norm. He angled his body towards the bigger, older man, brushing a bit of his well combed, feathery hair back. "And I would add that it is also better than drinking alone, speaking for myself at least."  

“Which is what I would be doing at home. When I got there,” Will agreed and sipped the drink, warming him from the inside out, but no burn. “This is really good.” He licked his bottom lip.

Hannibal then took a sip of his own, letting it wash over his tastebuds and then swallowed, a quiet hum slipping past his lips. "Thank you, I'm glad you find it to you liking." He leaned forward, forearms resting on his thighs, drink cupped between his hands and looked into Will's eyes, and then his lips. "I admit, I am glad I happened into the bar this evening, and that you have proven to be so chivalrous by bringing me home, and keeping me company."

Will canted his head a little at that, swallowing down another sip as their eyes met and lingered longer than he usually allowed. “Doing my part. I was a cop before I worked for the FBI. It’s ingrained into me.”

The doctor in training took another sip as well, the dilation in his eyes giving away one of the many hungers hidden within. With soft, almost whisper, he canted his head and parted his lips in answer, "Whatever the reason, it lead you here all the same."

“That I am,” Will said, arms spread out over the back of the sofa, comfortably. He shouldn’t be there at all, but he was two and a half drinks in, looking to making it three by the content in his glass, and the young man next to him was the most enticing thing he’d seen in a long time. Will didn’t do these things often, and he never did them with people fifteen years younger than him.

Hannibal leaned back, his hair just brushing against the Agent's outstretched arm and canted his head over to continue holding his gaze. Just as it was rare for Will, it was just as much for the young man, but he felt the spark between them and would let the proverbial chips fall where they may for tonight. Likewise, he was feeling the effects of the spirited drinks he'd had thus far tonight. "While I have not known many Agents, I can only surmise that you are one of the most unique, both in mind and in masculine beauty."

Not a lightweight, it would take a lot for Will to be drunk, but a few drinks would loosen him up, and make him that little bit bolder. The agent smiled at the compliment a flush rising through the open neck of his plaid shirt, up to half hidden ears. “We’re mostly very boring types,” Will said, doing his best to fend off the unimaginable pull between them. Will’s fingers touched Hannibal’s hair gently, barely there while he took another sip.

Not inebriated either, but feeling more lax, Hannibal lolled his head back, throat exposed and adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly at the whisper of the caress. Even the older man's touch seemed to sing of artistry, and it had the young Lithuanian's heart thudding in his chest. "I've found no hint nor any indication of such, in my brief interaction with you thus far," he said, looking over at the blush on Will's skin. He took another drink, and crossed his leg, thigh muscle flexing under his pants.  

A light chuckle left Will’s parted lips. “How old are you? Like… Twenty one?” Will asked, mostly mystified that he’d let himself be attracted to such  a young person, but he’d never gone for the norm in his life before, why start now.

"Yes, exactly twenty-one," Hannibal answered with a chuckle of his own. "Though I'm often told I act a bit older. And you?" he asked, arching a brow at the older man, almost coyly. He finished his whiskey and leaned forward, bending over to set his glass onto the table.

“Thirty-six,” Will said and downed the last bit of his drink, setting it next to Hannibal’s. “Does that bother you at all?”

"Not at all," Hannibal answered, knowing that with the question came certain motivations. He leaned back, but also a bit to the side, closing some of the distance while not touching. "I find men and women of my age to be vastly immature, hardly able to converse about anything other than which celebrity is dating whom or what so and so said on popular social media."

“It is strange not to hear those topics from you, but also sincerely glad not to, all the same,” Will said, quietly. “I don’t normally do this.” He didn’t want Hannibal to think this was a habit of his, it was far from what he considered normal. Usually he went home to the dogs.

"If you are concerned that I think you might be a predator of sorts, I do not. I've seen them before, and you are anything but," Hannibal offered, looking into Will's eyes with honesty. He found the reassurance entirely appealing, warming to a degree and as such he smiled, cheeks lifting and showing off his youthful features. "I will also remind you that I am an adult both legally and in years, and you are here by my invitation, which I am grateful for."

Will brought his fingers to Hannibal’s high cheekbone, caressing the backs of them against the softness there, entirely nothing like the weathered skin on his own face. Will knew he was far from the type of predator Hannibal spoke of, but he knew he could be a monster if needed. “What did you have in mind with this invite?”

Hannibal could sense, by how Will could see his vision with the Boticcelli, that he had a potential for darkness, it hardly matter that they'd spent little together thus far. He also realized that he was drawn to the older man before he even knew his name. At the question, he leaned into the touch, and then moved forward, ghosting his lips over the older man's. He normally wasn't one to make the first move in this aspect, but seeing as how Will was concerned with how it might appear, he did so to further prove his consent. "I can only hope that this provides an answer to your question, Agent Graham."

It was all Will needed, and he leaned in, cupping the back of Hannibal’s neck with his rough palmed hand, pulling him in as their lips met, and meshed together easily. Will brought up his other hand and touched Hannibal’s jaw, massaging his thumb into the joint to ease his lips further apart.

Hannibal opened his lips and slipped out his tongue, sweeping it gently into Will's mouth as a soft, yet deep moan reverberated from his throat. He curled his long deft fingers into the less than appealing flannel that the older man was wearing and held tight.

The younger man tasted as good as he looked. Will cupped his jaw with both hands and then slid one down his shoulders to his back, pulling him in closer as their tongues slid together and Will  rubbed at soft sweater material on Hannibal’s waist.

Hannibal's cock laid hard, and thick, outlined against his thigh as lips and tongues danced and collided. It was sweeter than ambrosia, the sounds more beautiful than an operetta. The student palmed the Agent's chest, letting his fingers trace just along the exposed bit of flesh. There, he could feel Will's heart, and decided then that he wanted it for his own, be it metaphorically or literally--time would only tell.

Will pulled Hannibal into his lap and palmed down his ass, holding him closer, biting at his bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth. He could feel Hannibal’s cock pressed against his own thighs and groaned at the thought that _he_ did that.

"Never have I tasted anyone as delicious as you," Hannibal murmured, softly, as he caught his breath and then went back in for more. He ground his hips down into Will's groin, slender arms resting and curled on top of the bigger man's shoulders.

“No? Never?” Will licked his tongue against Hannibal’s upper lip and then kissed it slowly, tongues laving together.

"Never," Hannibal reiterated, seductively, pressing their profiles together as he took a in a deep breath to calm himself. The last thing he wanted was to come too soon. Fortunately, for his age, he was controlled, though the Agent was entirely overwhelming his senses in a magnificent way. Nipping at the other man's lips, he moaned. "I imagine all of you tastes just as decadent."

Will’s own cock throbbed at the words, his hands on Hannibal’s slim hips, holding him there over it as he panted against the younger man’s lips, and then licked at his lips with the tip of his tongue. “I’ll give you anything you desire.”

"Then maybe we should go to the bedroom," Hannibal whispered, huskily, and suckled Will's lower lip with another groan. He reluctantly got off of the other’s lap, and offered his smaller hand, looking down at the Agent as his cock tented in his pants.

Will quickly undid his plaid shirt and left it behind with his glasses in it, just his undershirt over his broad chest, showing off more of his fit physique. He took Hannibal’s hand and let the student lead the way. “Good idea.”

Hannibal licked his lips at the sight and once inside the large bedroom, pulled off his sweater, exposing his lean torso and light dusting of dark blonde hair there. He remained silent at first, as he placed the garment over the chair to be hung later and stepped closer to Will. The young man was overcome, awestruck, and tugged the curly haired man’s undershirt off to see him better. "Stunning..."

Well formed with very little chest hair, Will was flattered Hannibal thought as much. He touched Hannibal’s bare hip, skimming calloused palm against smooth, jaunted bone, and then around to the front, undoing Hannibal’s pants. “There’s is something mysteriously dark about you, and all together inviting.”

"What you see in me, I also see in you," Hannibal said, digits roving along Will's smooth muscular chest, over his heart, to his nipples as his pants were undone. He let the older man lead, curious about what he might do next. They were exploring one another, two identically different colors blurring together to form one glorious image.

Palming down Hannibal’s crotch, he let the pants fall away and skid his fingers over silky boxers, grinding into the promise of warm, hard flesh just below. Will kissed Hannibal again, slowly, his free hand wrapping around the back of his neck, cradling his jaw as his fingers slipped into the front of his boxers and grasped his thick length with a breathy groan.

Hannibal inhaled a sharp, shuddering breath as they kissed, stepping out of pants, uncharacteristically not concerned about their place on the floor for the time being. He thrusted his hips forward, nails digging into Will's back firmly and groaned, sliding the other hand around to start working the fly of the Agent’s pants undone. “You will be my first…”

Will took pause with that, panting heavily. “First?”

"Yes," Hannibal panted, almost in sync with Will, placing his hand on the bigger man's hip as he looked into his eyes. "It is no cause for concern or hesitation, I assure you."

“You’re sure?” Will asked, blue eyes dark with a primal hunger to lay the boy out on the bed and show him exactly what he’d been missing.

"I am unequivocally certain," Hannibal murmured and leaned forward to bite Will's lower lip as the hand on his hip tugged the other's pants as proof. “ _Please_ …”

Will hummed at the beg and pushed the boy on to the perfectly made bed, crawling between his thighs and kicking off his own pants, right to the floor. He kissed down to Hannibal’s jaw, and then bit his way to his pulse, grinding their cocks together through thin fabric.

Hannibal wrapped his legs around the backs of Will's muscular thighs, rolling his hips up to seek out more friction. Canting his head back to give room, he tugged at impossibly soft, silky curls in encouragement. The Agent was a beast, just as he'd suspected and he didn't think he could be any more pleased and aroused than he was right now.

Will took a moment to disrobe them the rest of the way, leaving nothing but skin between them, and the grinding of coarse hair. He kissed down Hannibal’s chest, raking nails through the growing chest hair, tweaking a pert nipple as his lips drift over hips bones, biting and mauling them with bruising bites.

The student spread his long legs, uncut cock laying and leaking on his belly as watched the older man all but devour him. It was nirvana, perfection and he was beside himself with the sinful pleasure of it all. "Mm. Yes, Will," he moaned, using the Agent's first name finally as he carded through his hair.

Gripping Hannibal’s thighs, Will hooked his arms underneath and tugged him down over his shoulders, burying his face in the dark hair at the base of Hannibal’s cock, taking in his musky scent, and then lapped at his balls. It’d been awhile since Will had been with a man, oddly reminiscent in the moment before taking Hannibal’s length into his mouth.

Hannibal arched his spine, lips parting in total unabashed ecstasy at the feel of Will's hot wet mouth engulfing his cock. He resisted the urge to buck, maintaining composure but gripped the silk sheets until white knuckled. A first for that as well, never having done oral nor received it.

"Ah..."

The boy tasted of fine soap and musk, regally put together through and through. Will suckled the head and then dipped low to lap at his balls, spread  his cheeks to lick one at his puckered entrance, gazing up at Hannibal with dangerously dark eyes.

Meeting Will's gaze with a dark, lust filled expression of his own, Hannibal curled his lips in a snarl as he groaned. He could feel the spark between them, like hot and cold air colliding and making beautiful roaring thunder.

"Devour me, take me, in any way that you wish..."

Will moaned against Hannibal’s hole, spreading him further apart he slathered his tongue against it, and then inside, inserting a finger past the tight run of muscle there, slowly, and then bit the side of Hannibal’s thigh. “You don’t happen to have lube or condoms, do you?”

Moaning in return, Hannibal's chest heaved as he tried to speak. "I, yes, both, in the nightstand. I prefer condoms when I self pleasure, keeps things clean and contained," he managed finally, looking at Will with half lidded amber eyes.

Will leaned over Hannibal, his own cock leaking at the tip as he reached over him to grab the condoms and lube. He slathered the lube on his fingers and then pressed them into Hannibal. “Have you ever pleasured yourself like this?”

"Once," Hannibal grunted, feeling the burn but took a breath and relaxed himself as the pain gave way to pleasure. He took his cock into his hand and began to stroke, slowly, thumbing over his slit as he held eye contact. It felt amazing and he wanted more. "Mm, that feels good-"

Will leaned and licked a stripe up Hannibal’s cock as he pleasured himself. “Good, do that.” He pushed fingers into Hannibal, two now, pressing and scissoring to work him open.

Hannibal rolled his hips up to take Will's thick fingers in deeper, heat pooling in his spine and warming him from the inside out. He moaned, a bit louder when he felt his prostate stimulated, his eyes fluttering back in his head. "Will-"

To the Agent, Hannibal was a work of art like this; young and lithe, writhing against his bed of silk on Will’s thick fingers. “Come for me, and then I’ll fuck you.”

As if on cue, Hannibal pumped his cock twice more and then spilled, hot thick ropes of come over his knuckles and up his belly with a roar. As he rode out the waves, his hole clamped down on Will's fingers, the boy's chest heaving erratically at the intensity of the orgasm; it left him virtually unable to speak.

“Perfect,” Will whispered and leaned over to taste the spent fluids on Hannibal’s stomach, licking the come up slowly. He groaned pushing his fingers into Hannibal, tickling his prostate even still.

The oversensitive gland being stimulated was almost too much to bear, especially coupled with the sight of Will tasting his release and yet he still wanted to be fucked. "Take me, Will-"

Will got up on his knees and tore the foil packet of the condom open and sheathed his own cock with it. He slathered more lube on his dick and then pressed in against Hannibal’s worked open hole, holding his legs spread wide as he pushed in. “You’re a beautiful sight…”

"As are you," Hannibal said, moaning the words out as he was entered. The burn was only brief, and it gave way to a wonderful hot pleasure. The boy tugged Will down to kiss him, sucking his tongue with fervent intensity.

Will moaned as his cock was sheathed with the younger man, jutting them into the hilt, staying just there as he worked his tongue around Hannibal’s, grasping his hair with both hands as they kissed, intensely.

It was more beautiful than Hannibal could have ever imagined, and his body was ablaze at their joining. Groaning, he hooked his legs around Will's waist, heels digging in to keep them close as they plundered each other's mouths. This was something he would very much like to repeat again, and perhaps next time, he would get to taste him. Taking a breath, he bit the agent's lower lip, licking at the bead of copper there, "Harder-"

Hips whipping faster down into Hannibal, Will pushed the boy’s legs to his chest, between them, panting as he fucked him right into the mattress, wavering between harder and careful, not wanting to hurt him. “Fuck-”

A little pain was nothing to the boy, but luckily he'd been worked open perfectly. Grunting with each hard thrust, usually kempt hair hung into Hannibal's dark lust blown eyes, nails digging crescent shaped marks into Will's skin. The soon to be doctor felt arousal coiling in his belly anew, with a promise of a second impending orgasm. "Yes, just like that-"

Will bent Hannibal nearly in half, pressing his forehead against his as he pistoned down into his hole, over and over, pent up and ready to spill at just the slightest movement, the little noise of pleasure. “Tell me-”

"You feel so good, Will," Hannibal moaned, almost unable to speak as he stared into sea-blue eyes up close with insatiable hunger. It wasn't but a few more passes and his body began to tense. "Now...Ah, I'm going to-" he began but couldn't finish, his hole twitching and come spurting out of his dick for the second time tonight.

Hips hitching with uncontrollable movement, Will bucked harder, erratically, and gasping and groaning as he came, pleasure flooding all his senses at once. Finally, he still, collapsing against Hannibal, resting on his forearms.

Hannibal sought Will's mouth for a languid kiss, wrapping his legs back around the older man to keep him close; a striking intimacy forged, a bond wanted and now cultivated. Panting, the young man marveled at the work of art atop him, how beautifully he'd come undone. "You are divinity..."

“I’ve never been called that before,” Will murmured against Hannibal’s mouth, easing back into less harsh breaths, and then gently pulled away and out of the boy to take care of the condom. “Be right back.”

"Of course, and please make use of the bathroom should you need it," Hannibal called out, watching Will's every move. Such an intriguing feeling, losing his virginity, it left him wonderfully sated and even a bit sore.

Will cleaned up and returned, only feeling slightly awkward as he crawled back over the young man, his own body burning from having not been used for that in such a long time. “So tell me one bad thing about you, because so far I can’t find one.”

"It would be difficult as bad and good are both subjective," Hannibal chuckled and browsed through Will's curls, mirth and elation in his eyes. "I do have quite the.. appetite, for life, and the finer things, which might be seen as a bit supercilious."

“Lucky for you to have the wealth to feed such an appetite,” Will whispered, laying flat to Hannibal’s bed, he tugged the boy over to rest against him.

Hannibal hummed, and rested his head on Will's smooth chest, listening to his heart beat for a moment before looking up to meet his gaze. "And you? Tell me something that others might consider to be bad, what darkness lingers beneath the surface of your succulent skin?"

Quietly, Will mused over that in his thoughts, fingers trailing down Hannibal’s spine, counting the vertebrae. Finally, “I used to worry when I joined the force that I wouldn’t be able to defend and protect the way a cop should. I came face-to-face with a man with a knife once, and it was me or the hostage. The man threw the hostage toward me to distract and came at me with the knife. I didn’t think twice. I shot him, and I liked it.”

"Was it the power that felt so good or was it a staggering sense of justice served that brought you such elation?" Hannibal asked, quietly, enjoying the feel of Will's hands on his skin. Even after their lovemaking it felt like fire braiding down his spine, an unspoken brand that marked him indefinitely.

“A little of both. It felt good to have that power over someone, to know it was at my hand and my gun their life ended. It was my choice, and I didn’t hesitate. Never will,” the agent explained, turning his head to breath in some of Hannibal’s well shampoo scented hair.

"I surmise that even God feels the same when he kills, I know he does it all the time," Hannibal mused, and then nipped at Will's jaw, taking in his musky, woodsy scent. "As I said, I do feel safer when you are around."

“You’re an intelligent young man, I don’t know for how long you’ll put up with me,” Will murmured with a sigh, counting his blessing now for having even gotten this far with the handsome young thing.

"You are intelligent, and I am enchanted. I delight in your company," Hannibal admitted, quietly, and kissed the Agent's lips again before sliding over onto his side, wrapping limbs around him. "There is nothing to tolerate."

“No?” Will chuckled lightly, arm around narrow shoulders, holding the warmth of Hannibal against him. “I’d like very much to see you again.”

"As would I and if you stay the night, you would see me in the morning," Hannibal offered, with a cheeky grin, "I'll even prepare breakfast, a nice protein scramble to start the day."

Will carded his hand through Hannibal’s hair and pulled him close to kiss his succulent lips once more. “You make the offer enticing and hard to resist.”

The young man sucked Will's lower lip through his teeth, holding his strong scruffy jaw and hummed, deeply. "Good, but I must warn you though, I may find it equally hard to resist the urge to touch you again and again..."

“No need to stop yourself if you must,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal’s upper lip as their lips locked and slid together over and over, neither one of them able to get enough.

Hannibal being young, and new to such carnal pleasures, couldn't stop himself from indulging, he wanted to taste Will, come to know every striking inch of him. "I won't then," he whispered back, and groaned into their kiss.

“There’s no one I need to worry about?” Will asked as he kissed the younger man, cautious not to get in the way. Hannibal might have been a virgin but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dating someone.

"No, Bedelia and I are merely friends, and while I cannot totally speak to her feelings for me, I have none for her," Hannibal explained, and traced the agent's lips with the tip of his pink tongue. "More than that, if I were with someone, what just happened between us, would not have come to pass." He added the last bit so that Will would know he was not that sort of young man, he was faithful.

“Good,” Will whispered, sucking that daring tongue into his mouth with a hefty groan, arms around the boy as he kneading perfect flesh over his ass. “I wouldn’t want to share you.”

"I do not share either," Hannibal breathed, huskily, and grasped Will's face with both hands as they kissed. After a moment, he pulled back to catch his breath and ground his slender hips, gazing, "And on that note I feel it's only fair to ask if there is anyone that I should worry about?"

“Not at all,” Will whispered, grasping Hannibal’s pert backside with both hands, pulling the student over him, to straddle.

Hannibal went without hesitation, his plush cheeks cradling Will's cock as quietly moaned and kissed the older man's neck with long hot licks. "I'm relieved to hear that, though it is surprising."

“I could say the same,” Will murmured, his cock already half hard again just touching the boy. He could get used to this, and he knew, deep down, it was dangerous, as Hannibal had that sort of darkness hidden in him that Will kept buried deep down, as well.

"Could you?" Hannibal murmured, teeth scraping over the older man's carotid artery, tongue resting over the strong pulse there. He was growing hard anew, his youth proving to be beneficial, though Will was certainly keeping up. It thrilled the soon to be doctor and he ground his hips to show such. "Then we're both equally surprised and fortunate to have entered into one another's lives when we did."

“It is,” Will whispered, well aware that if this kept up he would be calling it off completely with Alana, not that they were much of anything, she was mostly his therapist anyway. Will much preferred to share a bed with the young thing over him, elevating him anew.

"I could become quite the glutton, just feasting on you," Hannibal whispered back, licking up to Will's lips again, plundering again, not willing to stop until one of them said otherwise or fell asleep. Art should be appreciated, studied and enjoyed fully, which is exactly what the boy intended to do.

Will carded both hands into Hannibal’s hair, holding him like that as they kissed, patient and soft, enjoying every last lick and bite. “There’d be no complaints from me.”

Hannibal groaned at the thought and lifted his hips, seating himself over Will's thick, hardening cock, but didn't take him in, merely just sliding languidly along its length as they kissed. "I want to know every part of you, Will. Where are you from? What were you like at my age?"

The agent chuckled, caressing thumbs down over Hannibal’s high cheekbones, feeling younger just being with him. “I’m from New Orleans. I  grew up there, went to police academy there, then moved up here and went to George Washington University to get my degree. I was very bookworm at your age, very into better myself, to help people.”

"I can picture you then, I see longer curls perhaps, thick glasses as your striking eyes gloss over page after page, shutting out the world you long to assist," Hannibal mused, creating an imagine in his mind for his vast palace as he nuzzled and looked at the older man. He guessed correctly as to the town Will had grown up in, noting the occasional drawl that the agent worked to hide.  

“Longer hair and thicker glasses to keep everyone out. I’m better at it now, less hiding,” Will mentioned, lips skimming over Hannibal’s chin, kissing him any chance he could get, unable to get enough. “I’d have been afraid to talk to you back then.”

"And it would have only made me want you even more, and try harder to penetrate your carefully constructed forts," Hannibal admitted, finding intrigue in the dark and mysterious, loving a challenge. Maybe psychiatry would be a profession more well suited to his nature. "Just as it does now. One of the many reason I am drawn to you, Will, like a moth to a brightly burning flame."

“You think I have forts? Barriers keeping you out just enough?” Will asked, gazing into the young man’s amber hues, lost in the pools of them, the low light making them that much more enchanting.

"At the bar you mentioned a desire to turn everything off, and that a little bit of everyone lingered with you," Hannibal recalled, equally lost in blue of Will's eyes, their tumultuous beauty. "I can only imagine that you might have up a few, even now."

“It’s a habit. Protection, not just for me, but for you,” Will said, honestly. He saw too much in Hannibal, all the potential, even in the malice of it all, he was trying to look away, to hide from it all, but at the same time he wanted to take every bit of the boy into himself.

"What do you think you are protecting us from? Would it really be so bad to allow yourself-- both of us-- to succumb the rising flood waters of our coupling?" Hannibal asked, also seeing a rich and powerful wealth of potential in the agent. He added emphasis to his question with a slow kiss, giving Will time to ponder.

Will palmed down Hannibal’s neck, feeling his pulse, right down to his heart, kissing him back slowly, feeling like he was drowning in everything Hannibal was, and he only wanted to drag the boy with him. “All good things become bad things sooner or later,” he admitted.

"I would have to reiterate that goodness, as well as badness are merely assessed and deemed as such by perception, a tool utilized that is pointed at both ends," Hannibal offered, the words coming out in a raspy whisper. He wanted them to meld and turn into one, a greek statue with two faces, a body and one heart.

“Society doesn't see it that way,” Will murmured, but Hannibal was of course right. “You’re intelligent beyond your years.”

"Other students prefer to drink and fornicate their night away, I on the other hand enjoy a good book, and a glass of wine," Hannibal smiled, and rolled his hips down against Will's cock. "Of course now, I am very pleased with this night, and spending it with _you_."

“At least we didn’t drink the night away,” Will smirked, mouth dropping a little at Hannibal’s tease, sure he could get used to this.

"No, that we did not," Hannibal rasped, and licked into Will's mouth as it parted, insatiable for the older man. "I find myself never wanting this night to end, and long to suspend it in time, our own bubble of endless passionate and raw, feral lust.”

Will breathed in deep of the young man and then rolled him right over onto the bed, pinning him there. “Tell me your most feral and wanton desires then.”

Hannibal looked up at Will, sniffing, lips curling into a little seductive snarl as he enjoyed the show of the agent's power. He wondered then, if the man atop him, the man pinning him down, realized that in doing so he was showing a bit of ferocity as well. "I would let you tear me apart, should you wish it, mark my flesh with your sharp teeth and hope to do so in return. I seek to know you by taste and touch, above all else, see you surrender to the beast that stirs within and hear it howl."

Swallowing once, Will gazed down at the boy, seeing a beast there in a flash of a second, only to see himself as one in the same in the shiny black of its eyes. He’d never unleashed it, but he hardly held it under, but Hannibal was stroking the flames, feeding the beast with carefully implemented words and touches. Will threaded his fingers with Hannibal’s and pushed them over his head and into the bed, his whole muscular body over him, pinning him. “Mark you and make you _mine?_ ”

With eyes narrowed, dark and brimming with lust, Hannibal grunted and licked his lips. The boy was exhilarated and titillated to his very core. This was what he wanted, and Will was who he'd imagined, precisely him, no other. His own revelation, the burgeoning whisper of epiphany that he detected in the agent above him, was validation. "Yes," he growled, and canted his head up a tick to look the bigger man in the eyes. " _Only_ yours..."

It seemed the boy had climbed his walls and burnt down his forts all in one day, and Will almost felt helpless for it, if not for the fact he wanted nothing else but that. He bit down into Hannibal’s mouth, down to his chin and neck, leaving scathing trails of bruises against tanned skin. Will’s scruff grazed over smooth skin as he worked downward, once more, sucking a nipple into his mouth, biting.

Hannibal arched, what he was able, into Will's mouth, moaning as he was taken and dined on. His cock leaked and laid hard between them, his heart thudding and skin tingling with pleasure everywhere that the curly haired man touched or tasted. "Look at you, such a sight to behold, and one very few if any are worthy of bearing witness to," he whispered, between breathy grunts and groans.

“Just you,” Will whispered hot against Hannibal’s skin, biting more bruises into his perfect skin as he trailed down to his cock, and took it into his mouth once more, tasting his precome and release from before with a feral moan of pleasure.

With his wrists free, Hannibal gripped Will's curls and spread his thighs, balls hanging plump there. He kept his eyes on the muscular agent and rolled his hips up slowly, seeking more of the hot cavern that was his mouth. "Mm, good," he rumbled, biting his own lower lip and rolling it between sharp fangs.

Will was intoxicated on lust, and not even sorry for it in the moment. He tasted every last inch of the younger man, balls to tip, over and over, and then sucked the head into his mouth, laving his tongue over the sensitive nerves.

Hannibal was just as drunk on Will, bucking his hips, moaning without inhibition as he tugged his hair and writhed wantonly on the bed. Nothing else but them existed for Hannibal and he knew from now on, nothing ever would. "Will, ah, please-"

It felt like they were crashing waves on a shore, just now finding each other after a long awaited time apart, thrown apart by the sea. Something clicked here, and Will would never want to throw away the one person who actually understood him in a heartbeat, in an instance. Will dove his heated mouth over Hannibal’s cock, licking the tip and rolling his balls in one palm.

"Let me taste you, Will," Hannibal groaned, needing to taste him, devour him in turn. Still, gripped tighter in the older man's tresses, wanting both things at once, overwhelmed with pleasure and the power of their magnificent joining, their _becoming_.

Will pulled off, lips sweetly swollen from blowing Hannibal, and well worked over. The thought to mount the boy’s shoulders appealed, but it was his first time and Will didn’t want to scare him off. He rolled to the side and gestured him over.

Hannibal would've been fine with that, but appreciated the courtesy. Likewise, the thought of straddling Will's mouth so they could pleasure each other occurred to the boy, but he wanted to savor the agent's flavor without distraction. After leaning over to kiss him, he licked down the brunet's body, humming as he did until he reached the thick dark nest of hair around his shaft. He inhaled deeply, and wrapped his hand around, flicking his tongue at the tip to gather the precome with a deep rumbling groan.

"Decadent, just as I anticipated..."

Will was more than glad now he’d taken the time to wash after the condom, watching Hannibal enjoy his taste without hinderance. He carded a hand through Hannibal’s locks sweetly, encouraging him. “Never given before either?”

"Never," Hannibal murmured, plump lips brushing against Will's cockhead. He grinned and then licked down to Will's balls, gently sucking one into his mouth and laving back up to the tip. The agent would a the first for Hannibal, for many things.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Will moaned, huffing breath into the air as he spread his thighs a little further apart.

"As I mentioned, I have quite the appetite for the finer things of life," Hannibal rasped and then took Will down as far as he could, knowing the procedure but had never put it into practice. He kept his eyes on Will's, cheeks hollowed as he bobbed up and down, hand rolling the agent’s balls.

“Just like that-” Will groaned, swallowing heavily as he gasped, hitching hips up, trying to hold back, not wanting to choke the boy. “Fuck…”

Hannibal swirled his tongue around Will's cock, and then increased his suction, opening his throat to take him all the way down to the hilt. Amber eyes watered at the pressure, as he cut them to the bigger man to let him know he didn't have to hold back.   

Will’s mouth dropped and he pushed his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, pressing him down over his cock as his hips hitched up. “Oh, fuck, fuck-”

A growl resounded from Hannibal's chest and into Will's shaft as he allowed himself to be choked, his throat to be fucked by the older man's cock. As spit gathered and hung at the corners of his swollen mouth, he gathered a bit and traced the rim of the other's hole, musing to himself that if he had to die right now, this would truly be a beautiful way to go.

"Shit-” Will cursed, his eyes clamping shut for a brief moment, and then opened again, watching the boy, his daring, daring boy, chest heaving. “Yes…” His thighs spread further, giving Hannibal his utmost permission to continue.

Hannibal popped off to catch his breath, his tawny skin flushed crimson, and licked his lips before trailing his tongue down Will's balls and between his cheeks, where he lapped slowly. Slender fingers spread him open as he groaned with delight at how perfectly edible every part of the older man was. "Will..." he murmured against his hole and then dove back in, his other hand gliding up and down Will's cock.

Will huffed again, relaxing into Hannibal’s perfectly capable hands. He hadn’t let anyone do this to him since college. “Easy…”

The young man was eager, but didn't push inside nor did he go to hard, he wanted to savor Will. However, at the Agent's instruction, he hummed and lapped a bit gentler, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue, hand slower on Will's cock.

“I meant, just easy with the fingers, it’s been a while,” Will instructed, watching Hannibal closely. “You don’t have to be gentle with me. I’m not fine china.”

Hannibal looked up at Will and nodded, leaning over to get the lubricant. He slicked his fingers up and licked his lips, getting back into position. "Understood, and of course you're not, you're anything but," he grinned, though he did find the older man to be quite the rare specimen. The boy decided to take Will's cock into his mouth anew this time, as one slender finger pressed into the the agent's hole, moaning at the tight squeeze giving way.

Will breathed out, relaxing every muscle in his body as Hannibal’s finger slid in past the tight muscle there, and slipped against his prostate. He groaned. “There…”

"Mm, Will," Hannibal groaned around his cock, aroused just at the sight and notion that he was bringing Will pleasure. After another moment of working him, he inserted a second, scissoring and curling, pressing right against the almond shaped nub.

“Perfect,” Will managed to huff out, his legs bending at the knee, hips rolling to meet every press of fingers with needy grunts.

Hannibal added a third, just to  make sure he was opened and worked him thoroughly, head moving up and down along Will's dick. After a few more minutes, he popped off and pulled out, climbing back up to kiss Will's lips, sharing his flavor. "I would very much like to...fuck you now," he murmured, using profanity to illustrate his point as he sought permission.

Will cupped Hannibal’s face and kissed him long and hard, and then pressed one of the condoms into his hand, with expressed permission granted.

The boy sat back on his knees and opened the foil packet, rolling it over his achingly hard cock and then slathering some lubricant over it. He crawled back between Will's thighs, and lowered himself over the bigger man's body, positioning his head at the worked open entrance. "Another first," Hannibal murmured, and then slowly pushed in, watching to make sure he wasn't going to fast.

“You’re fine, keep going,” Will encouraged, hitching his hips to take Hannibal’s cock in perfectly, reaching for him to drag him in.

Hannibal nodded, but went willingly on top of Will, bodies flush with no space between as he started to build a rhythm, the tight squeeze of the agent's body wringing deep moans and grunts from the usually composed young man. He licked into his mouth, biting and panting, ass flexing as he pumped faster.

"Perfect..."

“Good,” Will breathed out and pulled his own knees to his chest and then out a little, keeping Hannibal directly over him, getting good and fucked like that.

Keeping a forearm on either side of Will's head, hair in his eyes, Hannibal kissed and panted against the older man's neck. As he groaned, he snapped his hips, balls slapping and cock tapping along the agent's prostate. "Will-"

Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s slim hips, hands tangled in his hair as he kissed him with sloppy abandon. Heat built rapidly in his core, causing a sheen layer of sweat to form over his creamy skin. “Hannibal-”

Hannibal kissed Will back, just as languidly, his own release just simmering beneath his skin, threatening to boil over and spill. He gazed began a punishing pace, his face contorting with pleasure. "I'm nearing, Will," he warned, wanting the older man to find his end first.

“Come on,” Will urged as he let his head fall back, pleasure taking over as he writhed and tensed under Hannibal, coming with a growl.

The boy was right behind him, his body stuttering and come spurting out and filling the condom as he thrust into Will a few more times. He bit down on the agent's neck as he went through the waves of orgasm, leaving a deep bruise on his neck, marking him, at least for now, as he'd been marked. "And now you are mine as well, Will..."

“Fuck,” Will managed, to and held Hannibal’s head there, catching his breath. “So I am…”

Hannibal laved his tongue there, collecting a bead of blood that escaped the wound and then wrapped his arms under Will's back, breathing heavily against the bigger man's skin. "I do not know how we will ever be able to leave this bed," he murmured, almost chuckling as endorphins surged through his veins. “Nor do I want to…”

“I would just as soon cuff you to it,” Will murmured, hand running idly through Hannibal’s hair as they lay there, content, for now.

"An intriguing idea for later, then," Hannibal rasped, lifting his head to arch a brow at Will. He kissed his lips again, knowing he'd have to dispose of the used condom in a moment or so and then rested his chin on the older man's broad chest.

“Happily,” Will said, kissing Hannibal’s head. “You’ll want to discard that before you go too soft.”

"You read my mind," Hannibal smiled and then moved up, slowly pulling out and removing the condom, trying it off. He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, cheeks flexing. A few moments later and he returned, having washed up a little. He climbed back in bed and laid on his side, head propped up on his elbow. "Would you like something to eat or a nightcap?"

“I’m good,” Will said, having cleaned himself up once more with a tissue found on the nightstand and threw it away. He offered up his opened arm for Hannibal if he wanted.

Hannibal moved over, and curled against Will, uncharacteristically affectionate. He found he wanted to be close with the older man, like he had no one before. "Yes, you are indeed," he hummed, and nosed under the brunet's scruffy jaw, limbs wrapping around.

“Sleep. I’m exhausted now,” Will murmured, his eyes shutting on their own.

"As am I," Hannibal agreed, and leaned over Will to click off his light, and then the one on his side. He kissed him once more and then, pulled the covers over them, eyes closing as he snuggled in and drifted off towards sleep. "Goodnight, Will."  

Will hummed his response and then curled his arm around Hannibal’s possessively before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hannibal woke up, watching Will sleep for a few minutes, sore all over from their animalistic love making and stretched. He slipped out of bed quietly and tidied the room, next heading to shower, and dress, going into the kitchen once ready. The young man started coffee and began making breakfast, the savory scent of eggs and sausage filling the large house. 

The smell woke Will first, and then his need to relieve himself. He rolled out of bed and found a clean towel awaiting him in the bathroom, so he showered, finding his clothes had been put over a chair in the bedroom, and redressed quickly. He left his shirt buttoned up, padding out to the kitchen in his socks. He found Hannibal at the stove and wrapped his arms around him from behind, unable to get enough.

“Smells amazing,” he murmured into the boy’s neck, utterly smitten.

"Thank you and good morning," Hannibal hummed, leaning back against Will. Once he shut the stove off, the student turned around in the agent's arms and placed his hands on strong shoulders to kiss him properly. 

"I made coffee and would have brought you a cup but I was uncertain as to how you might like it prepared."

“Just a little sugar,” Will said, smiling pleasantly against Hannibal's mouth.

Hannibal pecked Will's lips again, and grinned, then reluctantly moved away to make the older man's coffee. Once he'd done so, he handed it over and took a sip of his own, plating the food.

"If you'd like to have a seat at the breakfast bar, I'll bring the plates over."

Will nodded, tasting the coffee as socked toes skidded across the linoleum. He took a seat and hummed. “This is great coffee.”

Hannibal looked up at Will through his lashes as his lips twitched into a proud smile, hands grasping the plates. He sat them onto the counter, the older man's first and then took a seat. "Thank you, the secret is in the grind, and it offers a fresh, robust taste," he explained, sipping his own as he held his fork. "I hope do hope you eat meat."

“I do,” Will said, taking his fork and scooping some of the egg dish onto it and stuffing it into his mouth with a little groan. He swallowed first, before comments; “I have to admit, I don’t have time to cook for myself often.”

"I can imagine not, I am quite busy but I always make time to prepare my own meals...I'm very careful about what I put into my body," Hannibal said with a smile and then took a bit of egg and sausage. "I would cook for you anytime you will allow me to."

“I wouldn’t want to put you out with everything you have to do,” Will mused, but kept eating, quite pleased with the meal presented. “Usually I eat a lot of leftovers, or fish.”

"Well then maybe the next time you come over, you can bring the meat, or fish, and I'll cook it for us," Hannibal offered, and then took another bite, wiping his mouth. "Either way, it would not be of any imposition and I would appreciate the company."

There was something unsaid about their coupling, but they didn’t need to say it to know that it was comfortable, even in their silences. “I  have tons of fish at home, I’ll bring some next time.”

"Excellent, I'll be looking forward to it," Hannibal hummed, into his coffee mug, enjoying their intimacy. It had taken him a bit by surprise, but he did enjoy living in the moment. "Assuming you work today, when are they expecting you?"

“Sooner rather than later, but it will need to be later, I have to go let the dogs out,” Will murmured, “But luckily, home is on the way to work in Quantico.”

"That is convenient, yes. As for myself, I have class in another two hours," Hannibal commented, continuing to eat in the pauses in conversation. "How is the case you mentioned coming along? If it is something you are allowed to discuss."

“It’s going no where,” Will chuckled, finishing up his egg scramble. “But I’ll work on it today and hope to come up with something for my boss to get him off my ass.”

"Do you think this killer will strike again or was his or her first victim their last?" Hannibal asked, finished now and sipping more coffee. He leaned forward, a contemplative look in his eyes.

“Hard to say, the killer was painting a picture, and I’m sure they won’t stop at just one piece,” Will said, shrugging as he scraped his plate clean. “Some people kill once, because it’s accidental, or revenge, spite, you name it. Someone that sets up a work of art is not looking for one time fame.”

"Why do you think this killer started showing off their work now? What pushed them, if anything?" Hannibal asked, canting his head curiously as he sat down his mug and clasped his hands together on the mahogany counter.

“A need to be accepted, loneliness. A lot of things can trigger a killer to make that step, especially a serial killer, should he or she decide to strike again,” Will explained, eyeing Hannibal over the rim of his mug. “Has it made newspapers?”

"As of this morning, yes, tattle-crime made mention of it, though not overly in depth," Hannibal answered, licking his lips as he drew a breath. "This painter wants to be seen then. Perhaps attract a muse all his or her own. I am not the expert that you are, but often artists seek that very thing. I know I do."

“Likely. Amature though, at least in the sense that he’s still working out the kinks. Copying someone else’s art in lieu of his own,” Will explained and finished his coffee. He took their plates to the sink the wash, only fair. “If he’s looking for a muse, I wouldn’t be surprised. He might be looking for a style all his own. Which then makes it very likely he’ll strike again.”

"Every artist has to find their own style," Hannibal smiled, up from the table and walking into the kitchen with his mug in hand. He sat it in the sink and wrapped his slender arms around Will's waist, smelling the clean scent of his skin. "It's not hard to imagine why they hired you at the bureau, Will, you're very good at what you do."

“Put myself in someone’s shoes, figure out why they did or do what they do,” Will said with a shrug, shoulders moving against Hannibal’s form against him. He cleaned the dishes and smiled back at Hannibal. “It’s not always… the best choice for me, but it’s what I do.”

"Pure empathy," Hannibal mused, into Will's back as he nuzzled there, feeling the muscles roll under shirt and skin. He lingered a moment longer and then walked over to start drying the dishes, head canted at the agent. "What you should remember is that the mirrors in your mind can reflect the best of you and not just the worst of someone else."

“So Alana tells me,” Will sighed, brows raised toward the younger man. “Sure you don’t want to pick another field of medicine?”

“Alana is your therapist or?" Hannibal asked, curious as to who this person might be. He chuckled, however, despite that and nodded, "I could always add to my current curriculum I suppose."

“She is, much to her not wanting to be, she was the only choice when I accepted the job with the FBI. Up until I started to see her regularly, the FBI screening never let me through, I never passed,” Will explained. “Don’t add too much to your plate. You’ll burn out.”

"She doesn't want to be because she feels a connection with you, I would assume," Hannibal pondered, outwardly, putting the plates up. "Perhaps you are right, I would certainly not wish to sacrifice the time I spend on my extra hobbies. Cooking, music, and such."

“It’s good to have things you like to do that aren’t work or school related,” Will said, avoiding the topic of Alana all together. “Do you… work?”

Hannibal noticed the avoidance, but didn't press further. "I work at the morgue, preserving the bodies and performing autopsies. It assists with my studies. I do not need to do so for financial reasons as I'm sure you've gathered but I find it fascinating."

“That’s why I asked, I wasn’t sure if you would or choose not to,” Will added, drying his hands, and turned to Hannibal, meeting his amber gaze with own blue one.

"I like to remain productive," Hannibal smiled, drying his hands and then hooking his arms back around Will, knowing they would have to part soon. "Idle hands are the devil's workshop, or so they say."

Will could not get enough of Hannibal, as he realized the second he leaned in for another coffee stained kiss, cupping Hannibal’s jaw gently with one hand. “True enough.” He sighed. “I have to get going.”

Hannibal licked his lips, savoring the remnants of their kiss and nodded, removing his arms. "Of course, I should tidy and ready myself for class as well. When might I see you again?"

“I should be free tonight, though I should also convince my dogs I don’t hate them,” Will said with a chuckle. “It’s quite a drive from here.”

Hannibal chuckled back, placing his hands in his pockets. "I could come to your place, if you'd prefer, or we could wait, either way I wish to see more of you."

“Whatever you want to do. Tomorrow is Saturday  if you don’t have plans, you could stay over, meet the dogs,” Will offered.

Hannibal knew he was smitten then, the fact that he would tolerate the dogs in order to spend more time with his muse. "I think that is a wonderful idea, I would enjoy that very much, yes," he said leaning against the counter, looking at the work of art before him. "I can only hope they accept me."

“I don’t see why they won’t,” Will said and leaned to grasped Hannibal’s hips and kiss his lips. “I’ll let them smell my shirt when I get home, so they can get used to your smell.”

"I could get used to yours," Hannibal whispered, and kissed Will again, nipping at his lower lip before pulling back. He grinned next, mirth in his eyes. "But I look forward to meeting them and will not continue to stall you with my affections."

Will bit his own bottom lip as he gazed down at the boy, smiling back. “Okay. I’ll see you tonight. I’ll text you my address.”

"I'll see you tonight, then," Hannibal said, watching Will's lips and then looking into his eyes. "Likewise, if I hear anything that might be helpful with your case, I'll let you know."

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Will said and gathered his things, putting on his boots and lacing them up, bent over.

"You're welcome," Hannibal said, not yet gathering his own things, since he had some time to kill. He already had a few ideas as to how he might spend that time. Idly, as Will was bent over, the boy let his eyes drift to the dark bruise he'd left on the agent's neck, thinking also of the one he had on his own.

Finished, Will got his coat and slipped it on, and got his keys from his pocket. He walked back to Hannibal for one more, unable to stop himself. “I’m going, for real this time.”

Grinning, Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will softly. "Yes you should or I might have to find a way to keep you here," the boy flirted, arching a coy brow, "and feast on you all over again."

“You can have all of that tonight,” Will promised with a whisper and made himself pull away. He licked his lips and smiled. “See you then.” He let himself out, and shut the door behind him.

Once Will left, Hannibal stood for a moment, contemplating and then tidied a bit more, gathering his things. After he'd done that, he pulled a card from his rolodex and headed out.

***

Will went home and let the dogs out for a bit and cleaned up his place, and then headed to work, got a little bit done, made some calls, interviewed a few people over the phone, and then left. He handed Jack all his reports, but so far nothing was coming back. He hoped maybe it was a one time thing, but his gut told him otherwise.

He texted Hannibal his address and went to get fish from the freezer, caught just last week, and set it out, already cleaned. He didn’t have much to make with the fish, but maybe a salad would be fine.

Hannibal arrived at the time Will had specified, and parked his Bentley, walking up to the agent's home. The boy was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a striped button up shirt--casual for him. He knocked on the door twice and stood waiting, with a smile and a bottle of white wine. 

The dogs all edged against the door as they heard the car and Will opened the door and then the screen, where the dogs pressed against it until it budged and then sniffed Hannibal completely three times before going back to Will, wagging.

“You’re officially okay,” Will chuckled, letting the dogs have a run out in the front for a bit, and held the door for Hannibal.

"I'm glad they approve," Hannibal smiled, and walked inside, holding the bottle to show Will. Also he wanted his hands free to see could touch the older man again, having thought of him all through class, and other activities. "I brought a white, for our dinner, incase you were out or didn't have any."

“I don’t carry wine in the house,” Will said taking the bottle to put it in the fridge to chill for a bit. “Whiskey or nothing here.” He grinned, and then turned, cupping Hannibal’s face. “How were classes?”

"I'm glad I brought it then," Hannibal smiled and then wrapped his arms around Will's waist, loving the affection, the attention and most of all, being seen. "They went well, but I admit I found myself thinking of you more often than not. And you? Any new leads?"

“Not yet,” Will said, kissing Hannibal on the mouth slowly. “Might be a good thing, maybe I was wrong.”

"Could be," Hannibal murmured, against Will's lips, "I unfortunately had no luck around campus today."

“Not your job to be looking either,” Will whispered, shucking Hannibal’s jacket from his shoulders and putting it over the back of a chair, and then kissed him again.

"Dessert before dinner?" Hannibal panted, pressing his body against Will's as they kissed and grabbed at one another as if it had been weeks since they'd been together.

“If you don’t mind,” Will breathed, kissing down Hannibal’s neck and taking in the ungodly scent of his musk and cologne. “Been on my mind all day.”

"No, I quite like the idea," Hannibal rasped, starting to undo Will's shirt buttons as he spoke and lolled his head to the side. "I want you Will, cannot get enough of you."

“You have a hefty appetite,” Will said, and undoing Hannibal’s shirt and pushed it from his shoulders, and then did the same with his own, biting at the mark he’d left on Hannibal’s neck last night.

"Only when the menu is perfect," Hannibal groaned, carding through Will's curls, tugging there after he removed the agent's shirt. He was indeed ravenous for the older man, needed him in every way.

“Gonna fuck you right into the bed,” Will moaned, and pushed Hannibal back to the living room, where Will’s bed sat up against a wall, despite having a bedroom. He undid Hannibal’s pants as he toed out of his own shoes.

Hannibal toed out of his loafers, breath coming heavy as he undid Will's pants next, fumbling desperately to get them off and then his own. "Make it so I will not be able to walk without remembering you've been here, that you've left your undeniable mark..."

Will pushed the boy on to the bed and crawled over him and shook off his pants and pants. He peeled Hannibal out of his pants and boxers, too, and then reached over the side of the bed for his jacket, and pulled out a pair of cuffs. “Give me your hands.”

"Am I under arrest, Agent Graham?" Hannibal whispered, holding out his hands, coy grin curved on his lips. It was a testament to his awe, and level of trust he held for Will. The boy's cock throbbed and leaked against his belly with anticipation.

“For taking my breath away,” Will said with a flush and lowered his eyes on Hannibal’s wrists as he cuffed him, key safely away in his coat pocket. He reached into the drawer and found a new pack of condoms and lube he’d brought in anticipation.

"Then you should be likewise arrested for doing the same," Hannibal groaned, writhing on the bed, watching Will and spreading his legs.

Will lubed his fingers to spread Hannibal open, pressing in two fingers. “Maybe later you can arrest me,” Will murmured, kissing against Hannibal’ pulse with panted breaths.

Hannibal moaned, his hands above his head as he was opened and worked. "Ah, Will, you have captured me, snared me with your teeth and your heart, I could only hope to reciprocate."

Will worked Hannibal open slowly, and  bit against his chest, over his heart, breaking skin answered tasting copper all over again. “Hannibal…”

"Will..." Hannibal whispered, his name reaching a crescendo when the older man hit his prostate and caused pleasure to shoot through his body, searing like molten lava. "Take me-"

Will removed his fingers and then sheathed his cock with the condom, then lathered the length with more lube. He slipped gently inside of Hannibal as he hand wrapped around his throat, and thumb pressed into his pulse. He laid just enough pressure, not choking him as he pressed in tight, hips against the back of the boy’s thighs.

Hannibal kept dark eyes locked onto sea blues, tongue sweeping over his shapely lips before they parted and a moan of pleasure escaped there. The feel of the Will's cock back inside, couple with the hand on his throat, was indescribable and he knew, that they were made for each other. "Will, yes, perfect..."

A low and dangerous look took over the blues of Will’s eyes as lust blew through them quickly, dark and primal. He bucked hard into Hannibal with slow and precise movements, whipping lean hips down into the boy so he felt every last inch of his length before picking up speed.

Lean legs were wrapped around Will's hips, fingers curling into his own palms as Hannibal was overtaken expertly. The boy gave into his lust, surrendered to the rolling waves of their passion, their melding and grunted with a wild ferocity. "Harder,  _ more- _ "

Will pressed down over Hannibal, nearly bending him in half, as he picked up his pace, pounding that tanned ass over and over, with long, hard whips of his hips. “Hannibal-”

The clacking of metal resounded as the boy's cuffs rattled from the sheer force of the pounding. Hannibal's heart raced and chest heaved, maroon eyes burning with desire for Will, lips parting in invitation. "Kiss me, devour me, Will..."

Holding Hannibal's wrists down with one hand, Will used the other to card through soft tresses, and then kissed the younger man hard, biting and feeding from his mouth as though his life depended on the boy to keep living.

Sucking Will's tongue, and then his lips, Hannibal moaned into the agent's mouth as skin slapped against skin and the bed banged into the wall. Heat pooled at the base of the student's spine, braiding throughout, slender hips hitching to take the older man in as deep as was humanly possible.

Will bit Hannibal's lips as he hit a peak, hips jolting forward in faster bursts, grunting and panting against the younger man's mouth, feral enthusiasm taking over his every movement. “Fuck, Hannibal-”

"Yes, Will, tear me apart," Hannibal growled in between smacking kisses, staring intensely into the empath's strikingly powerful eyes. His body began to tense, stutter, as the young man's face contorted with the promise of his impending release.  

Another loud huffing growl and Will pummeled Hannibal into the bed with lightening fast thrust that left himself breathless and coming, hard and fast, the white hot heat burning through his core and down his thighs.

Hannibal came right along with the bigger man, pearly come erupting from his cock like a volcano, splashing onto his belly and up his chest. He all but howled at the shared intimacy, it was explosive, all consuming and would surely swallow the boy whole. "Will-!"

Will bit another bite into the young man as he came, marking him anew, making him Will’s through and through. Will was not so possessive, but something about Hannibal set him off, clawed at his chest from the inside out. “What do you do to me…” he whispered, panting heavily into Hannibal’s neck.

"The same thing that you do to me..." Hannibal whispered back, hooking cuffed wrists behind Will's neck to keep him close as he caught his breath and nipped at the shell of the agent's ear, speaking against it. "You've embedded yourself in my very marrow, in my blood, a mark that run much deeper than the one you made upon my flesh."

Limbs shaking, flushed all over, Will gazed down at Hannibal, blue eyes bright as he swallowed. He’d never been so infatuated before. “Yeah…” was all he managed at the moment and then leaned over to grab the key from his jacket pocket, undoing the cuffs from around Hannibal’s wrists.

Hannibal rubbed his wrists and then threaded his fingers through Will's silky curls, tugging him to his lips for a long languid kiss. Words were not always needed, though they came easily spoken from a dark young man whose heart was alight and screaming only one name.

Another groan, and Will was kissing Hannibal into the bed once again, rolling hips into him, almost sure he could go again just like this. The sound of his phone going off from his pants pocket was the only thing that broke him from his concentration. It was the ring tone set for Jack Crawford. Will groaned and rolled off and out of Hannibal, scrambling for his phone.

“Yeah, Jack?” Will said into his phone, going to the bathroom to take care of the condom as he did. He grunted a few replies and then hung up. He looked at Hannibal on his way back in, still naked on his bed, dubashed. “I… have to go. Another scene was found.”

Hannibal sat up, bracing his weight on his palms and frowned, tawny skin still crimson from what they'd done. "I am sorry to hear that, very much so, as I was looking forward to our supper," he said, having wiped the come off his stomach while Will was in the bathroom. He stood and walked over to the agent, nuzzling under his scruffy jaw as he embraced him and spoke against his skin. "However, I would not wish to cause you delay, I will get dressed at once and head  home...but I am grateful I got to see you again, Will."

“I shouldn’t be too long…” Will said with longing in his tone, hands on Hannibal’s face as he gazed at him. “It’s a drive, so maybe it will be. You can stay if you want. The fish is defrosted and needs to be cooked.”

"I'll stay then," Hannibal agreed, holding onto Will's shoulders, not really wanting to go home nor be apart. "In any case, you will come home to a meal prepared, and have someone to listen to the latest findings, should you care to discuss them."

“If I can,” Will said, not really allowed to talk about it. He kissed Hannibal again and reluctantly let go, finding his clothes, putting them on quickly. He pet the dogs and then moved back to Hannibal. “Don’t burn my house down,” he teased.

"How ever shall I pass the time? Seeing as you've limited my options..." Hannibal joked back, with a wink, kissing Will again, in his boxers now. "The dogs and I will get to know each other, and will be lost together without you."

“Terrible,” Will sighed, smiling, and kissed Hannibal. “Sooner I go the better. I’ll be back.” He grabbed his keys and coat, and headed out, shutting the door behind Hannibal. He got into his car and drove toward Maryland once more.

On arriving at the scene, he saw Jack standing there with the forensics crew. The canvas was set deep in the woods, surrounded by beautiful foliage-- a depiction of  _ Achilles lamenting the death of Patroclus.  _ The painting had been made literal with the bodies of two men; lovers that the killer had seen in a quarrel. 'Achilles' was wrapped in green silk, a red shroud around his body as he held 'Patroclus, lain bare and resting upon a fallen tree, head on his lover's knee. Missing were the spectators, this masterpiece was made only for the two of them, as it was meant to be. What they'd only begun to embark on in life would now be carried after death, in the underworld where they would rule and conquer, together.  

“Will?” Jack asked, standing close as the profiler opened his eyes once more and looked at the older man.

“Same killer. He’s… this one is more intimate. He is painting his masterpiece for just us, to find. He’s inviting us to watch, unfortunately, he’ll do it again,” Will said, arms crossed over his chest. “Someone has moved him enough to  _ paint _ this picture.”

“He’s found a muse?” Jack questioned, looking at the scene with Will, trying to see what he saw.

“Yes. Someone that understands the art he’s making, and why,” Will whispered, aware that it could very well be him, without even realizing it. He’s gotten into the killer’s mind and now he was being forced to look at more horrifyingly beautiful art.

“We’re the only ones who see it, Will,” Jack commented, giving the agent a look. “You’re suggesting he knows that and has intimate knowledge that you understand?”

“Many times the killer will return to the scene itself, hidden away, just to see the outcome. What’s the point of art if you don’t get to see how it affects the viewer?” Will canted his head toward Jack. “He was likely there the other night when we were.”

“Is he now?”

Will shrugged. “Could be.”

Jack’s brow furrowed and he turned from Will to yell at a police officer to scour the area for any sign of someone else. Will had a feeling it would be useless, as the killer was far smarter than that.

Will took down notes in his file, and snapped some photos on his phone to print at home for it, not wanting to waiting for the officials to get a good lead on this. “Alright, unless you need something else, I’m heading back home…”

Jack frowned. “Home?”

“Yeah… I, sorta…” Will shrugged, backing up toward his car.

“Oh,” Jack said, and nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Will.”

***

Will walked through the door at midnight, the dogs all happy to see him home again.

Food ready and covered, Hannibal raised up his head from the pillow on the bed and offered a sleepy smile. "Will, I thought you might never return," he joked with a yawn and sat up. “Are you allowed to discuss what you found?”

“Not yet,” Will said shucking off his boots at the door, and then his jacket over the chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over to kiss Hannibal’s temple. “I have to wait for the case to be official.”

Hannibal tilted his head a fraction at the kiss on his temple in lieu of his lips but nodded. "Of course, I am sure as an officer of the law you would not want to disappoint your superior," he offered, watching Will closely. "I made supper, as promised. It's covered and ready to eat if you are hungry?"

Honestly, he wasn’t, crime scenes usually made him uneasy, but he nodded. “Starved,” he said, but smiled down at Hannibal and kissed him properly.

"I'll go set the table then," Hannibal smiled and got up from the bed, heading into the kitchen to heat the food and serve them. He'd waited for Will, not having eaten at all, that and there was nothing worse than dining alone...especially when he could have the company of Will Graham instead.

“I’ll help,” Will said, following close behind the young man, slowly, and then wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck.

Hannibal hummed at that, curling his slender fingers around Will's strong forearms, walking together into the kitchen. Once there, he turned around, and looked into the agent's eyes, murmuring, "Would it seem overly romantic or trite to admit that I...ache each moment without you, only finding nourishment when I lay my eyes upon you all over again?"

Will smiled and pressed their heads together, intimately. He wasn’t the overly romantic type, but he did feel what Hannibal spoke of. “How much did you miss for those few hours then?”

"It was an unspeakable longing, I was bereft and totally inconsolable," Hannibal smiled, mirth in his eyes as he looked at Will, though he meant what he said, even if he was embellishing a little with the last bit. He could tell that the agent wasn't overly romantic so he was maneuvering the conversation to a more light hearted tone. "Nonetheless, you're here now and as you can see, the house is in tact."

“The dogs didn’t help console you?” Will asked, looking over at the pack of them all laying on the floor in their beds. Will kissed the side of Hannibal’s neck and then his lips once more. “It is and so are you. I couldn’t ask for more.”

"They offered comfort yes, but there is only one  _ beast, _ that I truly wish to console me," Hannibal grinned, and then let Will go after pulling back from the soft kiss. The boy pulled out the elegantly prepared fish and canted his head at the older man, hair in his eyes, "I am safe as long as I have such a proficient Agent to keep me that way."

Will moved the strands of hair from Hannibal’s eyes, giving him a little smile. “You’ll always be safe with me around,” he promised, putting plates out at the breakfast bar, and forks.

Hannibal opened the wine, and poured them each a glass, taking that to the bar as well, and once their plates were filled, he sat down, looking over at Will. "We can watch over each other, together, just the two of us."

“Do I need watching over?” Will asked, curiously, slipping onto one of the stools. He took a bite of the meal prepared, though not overly hungry, and he meant to eat as much as he could.

"You're more than capable, naturally, but my affections for you make me inclined to want to be protective," Hannibal answered, taking a bite of his fish, pulling the fork from his lips slowly to savor it. 

“I appreciate it,” Will murmured around another bite, watching his young new love interest with a little smile. He wasn’t sure how he got so lucky, but he was enjoying whatever this was they were sharing.

Hannibal nodded, loving the attention, the little glances and smiles, it was everything he'd hoped it would be. The boy took a slow tentative sip of his wine before setting it back down and licking his lips. "I have to wonder, what makes this crime scene different? You were able to speak of the first, but not this one? What changed? If anything..."

“It’s fresh. I need to wait for my boss to give a story to the news before I can talk about anything. With people like Lounds around, I have to be careful,” Will murmured. “What do you know about Achilles and Patroclus?” Hannibal was an art student and loved art, so Will thought he’d get more information from his beau first.

"Of course, I did not mean to be intrusive," Hannibal said, quietly, ducking his eyes for a moment but looked back up at the mention the latter. "Ah, yes, a powerful tale of love and loss, though the former is often disputed. It comes from the Iliad, and is set during the Trojan War. Achilles was a callous and arrogant man, and yet Patroclus softened him, garnered his love and affection in a way that no other had before. Achilles flew into a rage when his lover was killed at the hands of Hector, seeking him out to slaughter and drag his corpse behind his chariot-- a gift for his beloved."

“Hm,” Will hummed as he ate another bite and then another, in thoughtfulness. He knew the story well enough, but wondered if there was more to it than that, something he was missing and why this particular piece was chosen. “A courtship,” he murmured, taking a sip of the wine. “This wine is great with the fish.”

"Thank you, I'd hoped you would like it and yes, an offering to his dead lover, tribute even after he was gone," Hannibal nodded, wiping his mouth after swallowing another bite. "Achilles wished that all greeks would die, so that he and Patroclus could conquer Troy alone...in the end they were as much each other's strength, as they were their weakness but doesn't all profound love seem to give us both?"

“And what of the art piece? Do you know it?” Will asked, trying to seem vague but it was difficult to do.

"Almost any student of art worth anything, knows that painting, Will, yes, of course," Hannibal answered, taking another pull from his wine, watching the agent with calm curiosity and awe. "Are you considering enrolling in art classes, Will?"

“No,” Will admitted with a knowing smile. “I’m not at liberty to say, on the record yet.”

" _ Art _ is a very personal subject, unique to each artist and their muse," Hannibal nodded, smiling back. "A decision you have to make and profess when willing and ready."  

Will gave Hannibal a shifty look, narrowing his eyes on him for a long moment. Was his vision so clouded by need and lust? Was he looking right at it… Will licked the inside of his teeth, contemplatively. “Being an artist, do you have a muse?”

"I do, as many artists all over the world do, Will, yes," Hannibal answered, knowingly, his finger lightly skating over the knife on the table as he looked into the eyes of the man he loved. "Surely you take inspiration from someone, even in your field, did you not have a hero as a child, someone who...inspired you to greatness?"

“I didn’t want to be my dad,” Will said matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders, and went back to eating, ignoring the inkling for now, filing it away for later. “I wanted to be everything people thought I wasn’t. I wanted to help people, so I do.” Despite the toll it took on his mind.

"I, unfortunately did not have much time with my own, but I am sorry to hear of it," Hannibal stated, moving his hand back to his wine glass from the knife. "I would say that you have helped a great many people, Will, you're quite the inspiration to others with your good deeds."

“Yeah? You've known me two days,” Will pointed out, shaking his head. “I feel I've done enough good to outweigh the bad at least.

Hannibal raised a brow at Will and nodded subtly, finishing his wine. "Two days is enough for a great many things," he offered and then levelled his gaze right onto Will, clasping his hands together. "This... _ bad _ you're referring to, it is the man you killed, and the feelings of power and elation that you felt when you pulled the trigger without thought, is it not?"

Will shrugged, he couldn’t argue either point, honestly. He finished his food and moved to wash their plates in the sink. “I used to steal as a kid. See what I could get away with.”

Hannibal sat his glass down after another sip and licked his lips contemplatively. "It was the thrill that drove you, I'd assume, wondering if you'd get caught. Did part of you want to?"

“I wanted to see if anyone thought I was capable. Never got caught,” Will sighed, washing the dishes off and set them in the small washer.

Hannibal stood next to Will, and then refilled his wine glass, tipping the bottle towards the older man's direction in offering. "Cunning, and handsome, even at a young age," he smiled, and placed his hand on the small of the other's back, looking at the dishes, "I would have gladly done that for you."

“You cooked,” Will said and set the last dish in the washer and then turned to Hannibal with his wine glass for more. “Least I can do.”

"There's plenty you can do," Hannibal grinned, and then filled Will's glass and set the bottle down. "As you've demonstrated so far, and quite well."

Will reached over and thumbed Hannibal’s chin and then caressed his cheek with the backs of his fingers, softly. “Well, at least we know I’m good at that.”

Hannibal hummed, all too besotted in such a short time and leaned into the touch. "Yes, and I look forward to seeing all the things you can do, both in the bedroom and out."

“You might be disappointed,” Will said taking a sip of his wine and then set it down. He leaned in and kissed the boy, cupping his face with both hands now, completely stricken with him. Will knew things never lasted long when people got to know him, but he’d enjoy this while he had it.

Hannibal kissed Will back, pressing into him, hand blindly setting down the wine glass on the counter to hold the agent properly. He’d never anticipated finding such a rare and unique muse, and lover such as the older man, but was glad all the same. "Disappointment and you, are two things that do not belong together for me..."

Not one to argue in the throws of the moment, Will only hummed a response that was eaten away at by their kisses, feeding from the boy’s mouth as he pressed him up against the counter. Will adored every inch of his strange new lover, even if he knew still very little.

Their connection was like an all consuming, burning flame, passionate and utterly enthralling, Hannibal mused inwardly as tongues slid together through. The boy wrapped a leg around Will's hip, arching into him as they kissed, fingers curled into the fabric of the flannel shirt.

Will groaned, kissing down Hannibal’s pulse to feel the heated rhythm of it. “I’ve never wanted anyone so often or as badly as I want you,” he growled.

"I have never wanted to allow someone to take and own every part of me," Hannibal murmured, breathily, head canted to the side as he rolled slender hips rhythmically, grinding. "And do so to them in return."

Will breathed the boy in slowly, and kneading his ass with both hands. “Tell me something you want to try.”

"There is nothing I would not wish to try with you," Hannibal grunted, softly, sucking Will's lower lip. "There are many options, docking, I believe is one that has grown in popularity, as well as more pronounced methods of restraint...seeing as you utilized the handcuffs before. All exercises in control, surrender and trust."

“Okay, what do you desire, I want to please you,” Will murmured as he bit into Hannibal’s mouth over and over, hands grazing up his hips slowly.

"Any and everything with you pleases me," Hannibal rasped and started to undo Will's shirt, slowly, feasting his eyes on the older man's impressive broad chest. "But for now, I would like for us to taste each other, simultaneously, and see who gets the upper hand, hm? Let our bodies pave the way to pleasure."

Will kissed Hannibal slowly for that, and let his shirt fall to the kitchen floor, and then did the same with Hannibal’s before walked him once more to the bed. “Sixty nine?”

"Mhm, yes," Hannibal hummed, running his tongue over his sharp teeth as his calves bumped against the bed. He took off his pants, quickly and then started to work on Will's, stripping them until they were both nude once again.

“The drive back was so long,” Will murmured and crawled over the boy, kissing up his stomach to his mouth, and then rolled to his side. “C’mere.”

Hannibal rolled with him, and licked into his mouth again, the drawl driving him wild with burning lust. "It was too long, and I thought of you every moment you were away..."

Though Will had thought of his little minx of a beau, he had also been lost in thought over the case, but was now thoroughly enraptured with Hannibal all over. “Bring your knees to my shoulders, let me taste you.”

Hannibal grinned, coyly, and crawled up Will's body, turning around to face the agent's cock so he could taste him too. Carefully, he lowered his groin over the older man's face so he could choose what he wanted to taste first and leaned over to nose around the other's shaft. "You have the most delicious scent..."

Will gripped Hannibal’s thighs spreading his perfect cheeks with his fingers, rubbing his thumb over his entrance slowly as he pulled back on him to tug his cock into his hot mouth, slurping him down.

Moaning, Hannibal licked up to the tip of Will's cock and then took him into his wet mouth, back to his throat effortlessly as slender, deft fingers rolled his furry balls. He began to move his hips, just a bit, showing his appreciation for the way that the agent pleased and stimulated him, as they savored each other’s essences together.

Hannibal still tasted a little salty, and Will lapped it up with greed, taking a bit of precome into his mouth and swirling it and his spit over the tip, teeth grazing sensitive skin. He pressed his thumb in gently, slowly, working circled around the puckered nerves and muscle as he did.

Hollowing his cheeks, Hannibal bobbed up and down along Will's shaft, memorizing the veins and ridges, his taste and decadent aroma as muffled moans resounded from his chest at the pleasure he was likewise receiving. He let some saliva drip onto his index finger and then pressed it against and into the older man's hole, making sure to go slowly, and gently, working to the almond shaped nub buried within. 

Will spread his thighs and hitched his hips to take the one finger in, as he pressed his thumb into Hannibal at the same time. A moan escaped and reverberated through himself and to Hannibal’s cock as he licked and sucked slowly.

The boy popped off, panting against Will's turgid flesh, as he fucked back onto the older man's thumb and down his throat before swallowing him back down. He inserted a second finger, again well lubricated by way of saliva and massaged his pleasure center as their bodies rocked and writhed together.

“Fuck-” Will managed as he took a breath, a moment, before going back at it, swallowing Hannibal and pressing more fingers into him now, faster, hotter, as his own body worked upward for more, core filling with lava like heat.

"Ah, Will,  _ my _ Will-" Hannibal growled, taking another breath before he opened his throat and hugged the agent's cock with its constriction as fingers pumped in and out, wetly. He was close already, heat swirling in his belly, to his cock, making him throb with the hint of his impending release.

Will sucked hard, fucking Hannibal with his fingers, sight into his body, hot against his prostate as he pushed rapidly into it. His own body moved in time with his ministrations, gasping against Hannibal’s cock as he started to topple, the wave of pleasure overwhelming his senses.

Hannibal twisted his slender wrist, pressing in further still, spreading and angling his fingers to give the most intense pleasure he could. He all but suffocated himself on Will's cock again and again, groaning around it, his own body beginning to tense.

With that, Will came, hot and hard, spurting his come into Hannibal’s mouth, toes clenched into the mattress as he jutted his hips, groaning against Hannibal’s cock, leaking down his throat. “Mmm.”

The boy swallowed every last succulent drop, working Will through his orgasm as he found his own. Vision whited around the edges and hips stuttered, cock gushing hot white ropes of creamy seed into the older man's mouth as his hole clamped over thick fingers. "Oh, Will..."

Gulping down the boy’s come, Will felt gluttonous for the taste and sucked him dry. He held fast to his hips, holding him there as he licked and laved his tongue over the slit, even after Hannibal was done coming.

Hannibal's body shook and his lips parted in a lust filled groan; the stimulation to his over-sensitive cock driving him almost insane with desire. He reciprocated then, by doing the same, mirroring Will and suckling the head, full lips applying pressure as his fingers wriggled.

Will finally caved, and pulled off, panting, gripping the boy’s ass. “Hannibal…” he warned, head lolled back to the bed, breathless.

Hannibal pulled his fingers out and popped off, trying to catch his breath as well. He raised himself from Will's face, and laid next to him, wrapping his arms around the older man's torso, kissing him. "That was sensational, Will..."

Will kissed the taste of himself off Hannibal’s lips, mingling their tastes together. “It was. I have to admit, I haven’t done that in a long time.”

"Well I'm very pleased we did," Hannibal whispered, circling Will's nipples with the tips of his fingers, and nipped his lips. "I've never done this either, but it was phenomenal."

“You’re really sure you want me to be your first… everything?” Will asked, not minding Hannibal’s forwardness at all.

"It is how the chips have fallen and I have no remorse for giving such to you, Will," Hannibal explained, stroking Will's skin softly. He kissed the bigger man again and chuckled over his lips, "If it is any consolation, you were not my first kiss."

“A terrible thing that,” Will teased with a whisper, biting Hannibal’s bottom lip softly.

Hannibal kissed Will again, slowly, content and sated, his eyes beginning to drop a bit. He smiled and snuggled into the agent, resting his head on his strong chest there. "Mm yes, indeed."

Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, holding him his chest. “I hope the drive back won’t be cumbersome for you to get to class.”

"Fortunately, tomorrow is Saturday, unless you are wanting me to stay the weekend?" Hannibal asked, running his hand over Will's abdomen, below his navel. "Either way, it will not be cumbersome, no, a small sacrifice that is worth it to spend time with you."

“So it is,” Will sighed, the days often getting away from him. “You can stay as long as you like.”

"I would not wish to wear out my welcome or impose," Hannibal murmured, yawning but discreetly so. "But likewise the thought of an entire weekend with you does seem very much appealing."

“You’re not imposing. You’ll just have to deal with my fishing tomorrow, or come with me,” Will offered, kissing the top of Hannibal’s head.

"I admit I have not been fishing, but I would go with you, keep you company if nothing else," Hannibal said, wrapping his leg around Will.

“I’d like that,” Will murmured, sighing as he relaxed into the bed. “The dogs like to run around the stream while I do.”

"You find comfort there, it relaxes you and takes you someplace else, an almost dream like state," Hannibal mused, leaning down for a moment to pull the covers over them. "I too had a place like that, and I visit it often, but only inwardly."

“Oh yeah?” Will asked as his mind started to drift, but he was intently listening.

"Mhm," Hannibal answered, losing consciousness as well, spent from their activities together. He curled into Will, closer still, and pecked his cheek, "Goodnight, Will." 


	3. Chapter 3

Will was up first the next morning, this time, and showered, leaving Hannibal a clean towel if he wanted one, and then got dressed in a clean plaid shirt and pants, not worried about what he’d look like out in the water with waders on. He finished putting away the meal from the night before and got to working on breakfast with fresh eggs and a smoked bacon.

Hannibal woke to the smell of bacon and eggs, stretching with a yawn before sitting up. He got out of bed, and pulled on his clothing from yesterday, walking over to hug Will from behind. "It smells wonderful. Good morning." 

“Mornin’,” Will said, flipping the eggs over in the pan and the bacon as well.

The boy kissed the back of Will's neck, inhaling there and then let him go to stand next to him. "I need to retrieve my bag from the car, though I am afraid nothing I brought will be suitable for our outing. I won't be but a moment."

“You can borrowing some of my things. The closet there has some stuff,” Will offered, nodding to the hall closet where he kept his clothes.

It would be better than getting the outfit he'd brought soiled, he thought to himself and smiled with appreciation. "Thank you, that is very kind. I'll just go get ready then."

Hannibal went into the closet and selected a pair of jeans, and a brown flannel, it was hideous, he mused inwardly, but made no show of such thoughts. Once he'd done that, he went into the bathroom and showered, putting on the attire after he'd dried off and hung the towel. The outfit was loose on him, but he'd utilized his belt to keep it from falling down and then padded back into the kitchen. "People may mistake me for you," he joked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "I get to be Will Graham today, it would seem."

“We both get to be me today?” Will mused, food now plated and on the breakfast bar counter waiting for them. He made coffee and had set those out in mugs too.

Sitting down at the bar, Hannibal chuckled, and took his mug between his hands. "I fear I would prove to be a poor imitation, perhaps I'll stay as myself," he smiled, his lips forming a pleasing 'O' as he blew on his coffee. "It looks wonderful and I am quite hungry."

“Dig in,” Will said, finally coming to sit next to his beau, picking up his fork to eat. “It’s not as good as yours, I can tell right now.”

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Hannibal smiled, and then took a bite of the eggs, humming around the fork as he eyed Will with interest--utterly taken with him. "and I was correct, it is indeed."

“Eggs are hard to mess up,” Will chuckled, forking some into his mouth with hum.

"You might be surprised," Hannibal offered, with a laugh, wiping his mouth gingerly and then taking a bite of bacon. 

“Smoked the bacon out back,” Will murmured around another bit, trying not to be rude while he ate, not used the company, though it was nice.

"Yes, I thought I detected that in the flavor, very good," the boy beamed, and took another bite of eggs, and then another once that was swallowed. "Tell me something about yourself, Will, something no one else knows."

“I think I have already,” Will said with a little smile. “I don’t tell just anyone about my personal life, or things I worried about as a kid, or stole. Well,  _ that _ I stole. I stole watermelons once. There you go.”

Hannibal covered his mouth with his napkin, laughing at that, his youth shining through his usually carefully chosen words and riddles then. "Watermelons? An interesting choice, but I suppose you are right, you have told me quite a bit and I am grateful." 

“It was on a dare,” Will explained, leaning over to kiss Hannibal’s rosy, high cheek bone. He hummed, musing over his thoughts. “Let’s see… my mother left when I was barely even two. I never knew her.”

Hannibal leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Will's lips on him in any capacity and finished off his bacon. "I am very sorry to hear that," he said, reaching over to place his hand atop the agent's, letting him finish speaking. 

“I didn’t know her, she never called, or wrote. Don’t feel bad about it,” Will shrugged, and finished his food, scraping it clean. “Is what it is.”

"Yes, I suppose so, and another thing we have in common at least in part," Hannibal said, finishing his food and chasing it with coffee. "Both of my parents were killed when my sister and I were very young."

That was a lot more shocking than Will’s secrets. “I’m so sorry. Can’t imagine growing up without someone.” Not that Will’s dad was the best someone, but Will digressed.

"Thank you, but as you said, it is what it is," Hannibal said, offering a small smile to Will. He didn't go into Mischa's story, not unless the agent inquired. "I lived in an orphanage after that for some time." 

“You and your sister?” Will asked, draining his mug of coffee. He stood to refill it and wash the rest of the dishes.

Hannibal stood, and walked over to the sink, placing his hand atop Will's. "Please, allow me, you cooked," he insisted and then cleared his throat. "My sister was murdered by savages shortly after our parents were."

Will took pause with that, reading Hannibal the best he could, but the boy was very good with his emotions, he had to admit. Still, there was sorrow there, but nothing he wanted to talk about. “I apologize for intruding then.” Will stepped away to let Hannibal wash.

"No, it is okay, I have inquired about your life, and it is only fair I reciprocate. Had I not wanted to answer, I wouldn't have," Hannibal said, and smiled over at Will, taking the first plate to start washing. "I want us to know each other, see and be seen, Will." 

“To be seen an accepted,” Will whispered, knowingly, nodding his with sigh. Hiding is what he did best and often.   
"Yes," the boy whispered back and then rinsed off the plate, turning to kiss under the agents jaw before picking up the next dish to wash. "I do not show myself to many but I want to do so with you, Will."

“It’s important to be honest,” Will said, kissing Hannibal’s temple, and then pulled his phone out to check for any reports on the murder. Luckily, there it was. Opening the article, he held up his phone for Hannibal. 

Hannibal did not miss the connection between statement and the article, he was certain it wasn't by happenstance. The boy put the last plate in its place and dried his hands, looking over the article. "Indeed, it is and undoubtedly Miss Lounds was less than honest when she snuck onto the crime scene to snap those photos. Rather rude of her." An uninvited guest at the viewing of his work, what was to be done about that? 

“It’s what she does.” Will let Hannibal see his phone to read the article. Nothing he could do to stop it now. “I’m sure I’ll be hearing from Jack soon.”

"And you've just returned from him, I'm beginning to think he has no concern for your health or sanity," Hannibal mused and then began reading the article, slender hip pressed against the counter. "She's calling it a portrait of an artist obsessed, and has referred to said artist as a copycat of the greats, pointing out a lack of originality," he said, calmly as though unaffected, but inwardly he was seething. "This will, no doubt elicit a response. One can only wonder if that was her intention."

“She does like to push the envelope,” Will said as he touched Hannibal’s hip with one large palm. “She hasn’t room to talk, given what she writes about. No originality.” It was as though Will were subconsciously taming a beat, whether he realized it or not.

The student looked up from the article and slipped the phone into the shirt pocket Will wore, trailing his fingers over the agent's heart. "And you? What do you think of this killer?" he asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper as he enjoyed the older man's hand on him. "Do you think him nothing more than an unoriginal obsessive?"

“I think of him as young and still trying very much to garner the audience he wishes to have, and to do that, he must start with the classics, and move into his own work,” Will whispered back, leaning into rest their heads together. “Granted, dead people aren’t the best medium for art.”

"Perhaps for the killer, he brings his portraits to life by using the dead, to give his work a sense of whimsy, and irony," Hannibal asked, softly, wrapping his arms around Will's strong back, fingers pressing into the firmness of them over the flannel. "He is trying to find his own style of artistry, one that suits his particular tastes, the dead make no complaints in this regard."

“Perhaps not,” Will agreed, leaning in to kiss Hannibal softly. “Part of me wants to see more, the other part hopes no one else dies.” 

Hannibal kissed Will deeply for that, pushing him back against the other side of the counter, all but clawing up his body. He knew they needed to go on the horrible fishing excursion but he couldn't help but seek out his tongue for the words that had rolled off of it. "Quite the conundrum, fortunately there is only you and I here to hear of it."

Will only had the inkling, but it was enough, though any conviction from Hannibal was shaded, to say the least. He cupped the boy’s face and kissed him slowly. He wouldn’t ask, he would just  _ hope _ for now.

"When do we depart for our fishing adventure?" Hannibal asked, through languid kisses, not wanting to let go yet but curious all the same as to when he'd have to.

“Anytime,” Will said, with a smile against Hannibal’s mouth. He pulled away, reluctantly, and went about preparing an ice chest with beers from the fridge, and some snacks, water, and of course, bait.

Hannibal rolled the sleeves up on the flannel shirt he'd donned of Will's and pulled on his loafers, which only made the outfit more mismatched. The dogs swarmed around them both, snouts sniffing at the food and the pungent smell of the bait which invaded the boy's nostrils like a virus. "I am ready whenever you are, then, shall I carry the chest?"

“Please, I need to get the waders,” Will said, with a little smile, and went to find his big pants that turned into boots and kept him dry in the stream. “Alright, out we go.”

"Of course," Hannibal said, smiling back and watched Will. "I'm afraid I will ruin your pants, without a pair of my own," he added, as he lifted the cooler and looked the agent in the eyes, uncertain if he was expected to get into the water also.

“Do you want to get in the stream with me?” Will asked, though he didn't have a second pair, he had a pair of boots on the porch, which he picked up as the dogs ran off toward the river.

"If I am going to try something new, I would not want to miss any part of the experience," Hannibal said, decidedly, winking at Will. "And I can always remove my pants seeing as we are in a desolate location."

“Not worried about your pants as much as I am your nice shoes,” Will explained, walking with Hannibal through the high grass and over a grassy knoll.

"I will make use of the boots you thoughtfully gathered," Hannibal nodded, carrying the chest in both hands as they walked. "It is quite beautiful here."

“Isn’t it? I wouldn’t live anywhere else, honestly,” Will said with a deep breath, in and out. “It’s very cold in the winter, though.”

"Maybe I will be able to assist in keeping you warm this coming winter, hm?" Hannibal grinned, taking in a breath as well, his keen nose detecting the various flowers, the water as they approached. 

Smiling warmly over at Hannibal, Will nodded. “Maybe,” he answered, and set everything down by the stream, all the tackle gear and robs, his waders, and the boots. He got into the waders, and then helped Hannibal out of his loafers and into the much too large boots.

Hannibal rolled his pants legs up to his bony knees, and looked quite comical. "How could you refuse me when I look as I do right now?" he joked, and watched Will with an arched brow, hands clasped behind his back.

Will got Hannibal into the boots, shaking his head. “And I look any better?”

"Horrendous, both of us," Hannibal teased, and leaned in to kiss Will's lips, the light of the sun making his eyes appear golden as he looked in the older man's stunning blues. "We make quite the pair, do we not?"

“Quite,” Will said with a smile, nuzzling against Hannibal’s face for a moment. “Follow me out and if you feel like you’ll be dragged under just drag me with you.”

"I'll be sure to do that," Hannibal smiled and started trudging behind Will, shivering a little as the cool water hit his bare legs. "Not as warm as I assumed it might be, though it is early yet."

“You’ll get used to it,” Will commented, carefully easing them out there, not too far over the boots on Hannibal’s feet. Good enough. He’d baited two lines and handed one to Hannibal. “Watch me, okay?” he flicked his wrist and sent the line flying, out into the stream.

With a nod, Hannibal watched, lost in the artful way that Will handled the rod. He was good with his hands, but wasn't sure he could do the same exquisite job as the agent. "You make it seem effortless."

“Takes a little skill,” Will offered, and nodded to Hannibal to just try it out. “You won’t learn unless you try.”

"Here goes nothing then," Hannibal said, pursing his lips as he did the same thing Will had, though his line didn't make it out as far and ended up crossing with the older man's. "I fear I've failed my first attempt."

“You’re fine,” Will reassured with a bigger smile this time, taking both rods to unwind them and handed Hannibal his own. “Reel in when you feel a tug.”

Blushing, Hannibal followed Will's instructions and seemed to be doing better this time. "Is that right?" he asked, with a smile, looking over at the Agent with dark hair falling into his eyes. 

“Pay attention,” Will chuckled, shaking his head. “You’ll lose your fish.”

"Ah, yes, my apologies, Agent Graham," Hannibal chuckled back, and steeled his gaze at the water, his line. It was a boring activity that was made interesting by the company at his side. 

They did this for about an hour before Will had more fish than Hannibal and he took pity on him and they trudged back inside with a cooler full of fish and snacks never touched. “It’s more of one man sport.”

"I hope I did not hinder you," Hannibal said, looking up at Will, pulling the hand sanitizer he'd brought from his pants pockets to use some. “A beer perhaps before we go back?”

“We can drink it on the porch,” Will offered with a smile. “You are no hindrance, it’s not for everyone.” Will lugged the boots and waders in one hand and then the cooler of fish and beer with the other.

"Excellent," Hannibal said, and then reached to grab the other handle of the cooler to help carry it as they walked back towards the house. "Nonetheless, I enjoyed getting to share a new experience with you-- new to me at least."

“It’s good to broaden your horizons a little,” Will said, walking to the porch he set the gear just inside the house and then popped open the chest and handed Hannibal a beer. He tugged one out of himself and opened it with the end a lighter from his pocket and did the same for Hannibal’s. It wasn’t the best beer, but it was refreshing after fishing.

Hannibal took the beer with a smile and tipped his head back, Adam's apple bobbing as he took a few swallows. He wanted to seem less refined, since he was playing dress up and had gone fishing. "I suppose you're right," he grinned and sat down in one of the chairs on the deck. "New experiences teach many new things."

“They do,” Will said, taking up the front part of the lounger, straddling it to face Hannibal. “I suppose I owe you one for allowing me to drag you out into the river.”

"You've given me the pleasure of your company and enchanted me like no other," Hannibal said, his sanitized hands touch the scruff on Will's face. "What more could I possibly ask for? Unless you wish to attend the symphony with me?" 

“Symphony?” Will asked, having never been, honestly. At least it wasn’t the opera. “Yeah, I… could swing that.”

"Could you? That would be kind of you," Hannibal grinned, arching a brow, both hands resting on Will's thighs now. "I enjoy such things, also the opera but I have recently been to that."

“You’d have to pull me away kicking and screaming to get the opera,” Will commented, sipping on his beer.

"Duly noted," Hannibal chuckled and then leaned forward to lick a stray drop of beer than was resting in Will's lip. "I only wish to hear you scream with pleasure..."

A smile gracing his lips more often than he could ever remember, Will leaned into kiss Hannibal properly, their skin warmed by the coming late morning sun. “That I can do…”

On the other side of the house Will heard gravel crunch under tires, and then a car door slam. Moments later, a brunette in a shift dress and boots walked up to the back porch, having gone around the house.

“Will? I tried to call, your phone went to voice-” she paused on seeing them, huddled together intimately. “Oh. You have a guest.”

“Alana,” Will said, setting his beer down on the deck next to the chair. He stood as she came closer. Licking his lips he gestured to boy in the chair. “This is Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal this is Doctor Bloom.”

"Doctor Bloom," Hannibal said, standing out of respect, but inwardly he was very much annoyed at the interruption. He looked at her in assessment, but with a smile, setting his beer down and offering Alana his dry hand in greeting. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

“The pleasure is mine,” she said, shaking Hannibal’s hand and then took it back, looking at Will and the smile etched into his features even when he wasn’t actually smiling. He looked  _ happy. _ “Again, sorry to interrupt, I was worried…”

“It’s fine, I’m sorry I didn’t answer. We’ve been out fishing at the river,” Will answered, nodding to the chest of fish and beer, and the gear just inside the door. 

“Fishing? You… took someone fishing with you?” Alana asked, baffled as she looked over at Hannibal, who seemed very out of place in the unrefined clothes borrowed from Will and his neatly styled hair.

"Yes," Hannibal interjected, his hands in his pockets. He wondered if she was shocked out of jealousy or just genuine surprise. “Will has been  _ very _ gracious, and has provided many a new experience as of late, Doctor Bloom. Would you like a beer?"

Alana almost said yes, but the look on Hannibal’s face and Will’s told her that it was not the best idea. She shook her head with a smile. “Maybe another time. I was just worried, so I drove out here. Sorry to bother you.”

"Quite the drive," Hannibal said, with a smile, hooking his arm around Will's waist. "I wasn't aware therapists made house calls in times where one can be reached with the click of a button. Will is fortunate to have your concern, Doctor Bloom, and trust that it was no bother at all, speaking for myself, of course."

Alana surveyed them a little closer and then took a step back, the dogs behind her, which she put a hand out to pet. “My apologies for barging in. Jack told me about the scene last night, I was worried when you hadn’t called, Will.”

“I had other plans after the scene,” Will explained, arm going around Hannibal a little timidly, not one to give much public displays of affection, it was still new to him.

“I see. Well, next time just let me know you’re okay. We know how you tend to get,” Alana said with a nod. “I’ll see myself out.”

Hannibal watched her every move, breathing in her perfume, which was expensive, and not unpleasing. She was dressed well, and was beautiful by all accounts, facts that were not setting well with the student. "Will is doing quite well, so do not worry, but we appreciate the visit," the boy said, with a smile and then leaned his head on Will's shoulder. "Drive safely, Doctor Bloom."

Alana waved as she left. Only when her car could be heard leaving once more with the crack of gravel, did Will breathe again. His hand carded through Hannibal’s hair, tugging gently as he nosed in against the side of his face.

“My therapist.”

"Yes," Hannibal said, in acknowledgement, and wrapped the other arm around Will, thankful she was gone. The boy nuzzled back, humming at the renewed attention. "I gather she thinks you are not as strong as you are or she has interests beyond therapy." 

“A little of both,” Will admitted, turning so that they faced each other, and his hands cupped Hannibal’s face, faces close. “She and Jack see me as… something easily broken. They might not be wrong, but they might not be right either.”

"A fragile little teacup only reserved for special guests," Hannibal said, his hands resting on Will's hips. He didn't miss the bit about it being a little of both, but wouldn't go into that part just yet. "I do not see you that way, you are more than capable of handling yourself. More than you may even realize. I've...seen the beast that howls beneath, when we are in bed together and it's beautiful."

Leaning in, Will bit Hannibal’s lip for that, walking him toward the opened screen door. “Is that right? In bed? When I’m fucking you into the mattress?”

"Yes," Hannibal murmured, his fingers curling into Will's shirt as he was walked backwards into the house. Sucking the older man's lower lip into his mouth, he scraped his teeth there and let go with a pop. "When you  _ fuck _ me, I come face to face with it, and bask in its radiant splendor." 

“You bring out a part of me that cannot be contained,” Will whispered as he snarled teeth against Hannibal’s neck, sucking a bruise into his tawny skin, the faint taste of fresh water spirtzed and dried there.

Hannibal arched into Will, as his calves hit the bed, his slender fingers going into the brunet's curls and gripping to to keep him there. "I would never ask you to contain it," he breathed, "On the contrary, I wish to see  _ more _ ."  

Will knew it was dangerous, being pulled under the murky dark veneer of Hannibal's polish, eating at the very life form of it to have all for himself. He knew that malice things laid under the veil, and he knew there was no  going back either.  He pressed down into the boy, all too aware and all too easily distanced at once, feigning indifference, enjoying the good while ignoring the bad, in order to indulge in their lust filled romance.

“You…” Will swallowed as he kissed Hannibal passionately on the lips, settling between his thighs, planning over his cock and the jeans covering him. God, he'd fallen, hard and fast.

Hannibal cupped Will's face and kissed the word from his mouth as he hooked sock covered feet around thick thighs. He was quite besotted, and swept out with the tide of their powerful courtship; he knew he never wanted to return or be without Will Graham again. "And you, Will..."

Will stripped them both bare in a few fluid movement, clothes all but tattered and on the ground behind them, as he snarled against Hannibal’s heart, unable to help the beast growing his own breast, that screamed and clawed to be let out.

"Yes..." Hannibal growled out, gripping hard into Will's curls, his hips feet pressed down into the bed now as his hips rolled up and down wantonly. This, between them, was unlike anything he’d ever felt, and he knew then that they were fated, brought together by  destiny's unpredictable hand.  "Take me, Will, take me hard-"

Will flipped the wanton boy over, on his hands and knees, and pressed lube slicked fingers into him slowly, working him up and open. He palmed down Hannibal’s spine, from shoulders to ass slowly, stroking the delicate fire that was burning within him. Finally, he replaced his fingers with his cock, shoved it into Hannibal’s worked up hole, one hand braced on his shoulder. “There-”

"Oh..." Hannibal groaned, feeling that place deep inside, that only Will could reach, be stroked. It felt like he was a light from the inside out, he'd never been so desperate for anything or anyone in his life before now. The boy looked over his shoulder at the agent and licked full lips, starting to grind his hips in a circular motion. "Perfect-"

Up on his knees,Will reached his hand to Hannibal’s neck, around his throat, and pulled him back against his thighs, chest to back, biting into his shoulder, teeth sharp enough to leave red welts and draw blood the harder he clenched.

Hannibal lolled his head back, giving Will room to squeeze, a hand going to the older man's outer thigh and the other and behind him into a nest of dark curls to brace himself. He growled, snarling pleasurably as his prostate was tapped ferociously with each thrust received. 

Will’s free hand snaked around Hannibal’s waist and to his crotch, grasping his cock, working him over in time with the berating of his hips into the boy’s ass, their bodies moving fluidly, as one. Will panted against Hannibal’s neck, teeth snarling into skin, lapping up the tiny beads of coppery red.

"Ah, Will, like that," Hannibal moaned, as best he could, chest heaving, and cock leaking. He dug his nails into the skin of the older man's thigh, undoubtedly leaving crescent bruises there as his hole was used thoroughly.  

Grunts and growls alike resounded through the room along with the slick slapping of their sweaty bodies meeting, over and over again. Will thumbed Hannibal’s tip, beating his cock into the boy’s perfect ass as he bent him over, hooking his arm under and around his shoulder, locking him into place. “Perfect-”

Heat started to pool in the artist's belly, muscles tightening and body shaking from the immense pleasure of it all. Hannibal felt his cock pulse as his balls began to draw up. He wanted it to last but with the feral way he was being fucked he knew he was about to erupt like a volcano. "Oh, Will, I fear I am nearing my-" 

“Shh…” Will breathed into Hannibal’s ear, biting the cusp of it as he rocketed harder into the younger man, his own elated pleasure starting to come to a boiling point, spreading through thick thighs and toned core. “Hannibal-”

The boy groaned at that, his hole twitching around Will's impressive cock and gripped the sheets white knuckled. He was unable to hold back any further with the way the older man's teeth and breath felt on his ear. Blinding pleasure shot through him and to his groin as his cock spurted out hot come onto the bed. "Will-!"

Will followed right behind, coating every inch of the inside of Hannibal’s ass, well aware they had forgone the use of condoms, but this felt… tying, like nothing else would ever be enough again anyway. “Hannibal-” he panted, voice low and rumbling in his ear.

"I love you, Will," Hannibal confessed, even though it might have been soon, he knew it to be true and that he would never love another as he does the man holding him from behind.

It had been love at first sight, despite how much Will didn’t believe in that. He’d wanted to touch the young man the second he saw him, seemingly unearthly. “I love you, Hannibal.”

Hannibal's heart raced at the reciprocity and he took in a deep shuddering breath, the feel of Will’s come warm and drizzling out of his hole. The intimacy was striking and overtook him. “Our hearts shall forever beat as one…” 

Will panted against Hannibal’s shoulder, kissing there softly. “They are already mangled together, the veins and vaults already melded together,” Will whispered, darkness creeping in around his vision, and yet he felt udderly… complete.

"They are," Hannibal murmured, collapsing down into onto the bed, taking Will with him. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. "I would gladly let you feast upon mine if you requested it."

“Keep you inside of me forever, absorb you,” Will whispered roughly, breathing hard at the thought. “Only if I couldn’t have you physically.”

"The eating of the heart is powerful," Hannibal whispered, looking over his shoulder at Will, skin slick and cooling. "However, I would never deny you, Will. I am yours now and always."

Will hummed, breathing deeply as he marred the boy’s skin with another wet, sucking bruise against neck. “Nor would I deny you.”

"Good," Hannibal whispered, taking a deep breath as they basked in the afterglow, slithering out from under Will so he could roll on his side to look at him and see his face. "Nothing has given me such profound happiness, as you do."

Will had his eyes open, seeing Hannibal for everything he was and could be, and what they might become together. It was disastrously beautiful. Will leaned over the boy and kissed him, a dark and predatory gaze glinting in his eyes. “I’m glad. You’ve given me meaning, you’ve understood me when I didn’t think anyone could.”

"We're alike, in many ways," Hannibal said, licking his lips and staring into the endless stormy oceans of Will's eyes. He ran his slender fingers over the agent's neck, to his ears, tracing them. "I will always be right beside you, to love and see you, as no other ever could or will." 

“That a promise?” Will asked, voice hushed as wondered just how he came to have this young man in his life, what fate of the stars worked to his favor?

"It is, and I always keep my promises, Will," Hannibal said, soft and yet still deep. "I must confess that I look forward to proving it to you."

“You don’t have to prove it. Your word is as good as my own,” Will whispered, resting their profiles together.

"Thank you," Hannibal said, and tipped his face to kiss Will's lips again, absolutely unable to pry himself away, not that he wanted to. "I believe we gave your therapist quite the shock."

“We did,” Will insisted, quietly. “She’s been hooking me along for a while. Leave me on the back burner in case she doesn’t find someone else. I never said I’d be left to stew though.”

So it was as Hannibal had suspected, and while he was relieved she hadn't tasted Will, he couldn't help but muse what a fool she was to resist such a rare work of art. "She was not worthy of you, Will and could never hope to savor the richness of who you really are." 

“She’s not something I’m even considering now,” Will said, flopping down on the bedside Hannibal, gazing up at the ceiling. “She will try to worm her way in, medically.”

"What will you do about that?" Hannibal asked, curling into Will, like a moth drawn to a flame. He was glad to hear his beloved wasn't interested in her but would still keep an eye on the situation.

“She’s my therapist. That’s how it will stay. She’s the reason I have a job at all,” Will explained, pulling Hannibal closer with his arm around him, kissing the top of his head.

Hannibal hummed, and hooked a lean leg in between Will's, closing his eyes. The boy's chest expanded and nostrils flared as he breathed in the scent of sweat, sex and musk, an aroma that was uniquely his. "Providing Agent Crawford does not call again, what or how shall we spend the rest of today and tomorrow?"

“How ever you’d like,” Will said, strumming fingers through Hannibal’s hair.

"As long as we're together, I will be more than satisfied," Hannibal said, his fingers trailing around Will's navel and up his chest. "Though, we did speak of the symphony earlier..."

“Is that so soon?” Will asked with a smile, minding his promises, of course.

"We can go this weekend, or the next, whenever you'd like," Hannibal grinned, lightly scratching over the agent's nipples with his well manicured nails. "Or you can confine me to your bed for the duration of my stay. You'll hear no complaints from me." 

“I may be tempted to devour you all weekend, and make it hard for you to forget you were here,” Will murmured, chest rising and falling under Hannibal’s slim fingers.

"Even if I did not already bare the evidence of your presence, I would be unable to forget you," Hannibal whispered, and nosed under Will's jaw. "But I must admit that the idea of you devouring me is far more appealing than even the most beautiful of symphonies."

“I’ll allow you to wear me out this weekend, and then bore me to tears next weekend,” Will whispered, biting a tease against Hannibal’s ear.

"I might find a way to make it less boring next weekend, but I am certainly up for the challenge of wearing you out," Hannibal said, his voice a bit husky at the feel of Will's teeth on his ear. 

"My devilish minx,” Will groaned, nosing against Hannibal’s ear and rolling over him once more. “I hope I can keep up with you.”

"With a physique and hunger such as yours, I have no doubts," Hannibal whispered, spreading his legs to accommodate Will. He gazed up at his beloved, the smooth pad of his finger touching his lower lip. 

Will had never hungered for sexual interaction before, but Hannibal left him feeling needy in every way possible--, physically and mentally. “Don’t give your hopes up.”

"Hope would indicate that I am unsatisfied to some degree, waiting for something potentially unobtainable," Hannibal murmured, staring into cerulean hues. "I am already satisfied, just being here with you."

“Satisfied at the very sight at me?” Will chuckled, darkly. He held Hannibal by the hips, pinned to the bed.

"Mhm, yes," Hannibal rasped, holding Will's face, a coy smile playing over his lips. "More exquisite than any ancient statuary fashioned by the greeks or otherwise."

Will’s eyes traced over Hannibal’s mouth as he spoke, taking every last word to heart, filing it away, personally, and career minded. “Flattering.”

Licking his lips, Hannibal nodded once, and hummed. The boy kept his eyes on Will, gazing at him as he was watched, fingers tracing the indentions on the agent's biceps. "I should hope so." 

Will smiled and leaned in, kissing Hannibal’s perfectly shapely mouth. “It is.”

"Good," Hannibal whispered, and swept his tongue into the warm den of Will's mouth, fingers weaving through feathered curls as he inhaled sharply through his nose. " _ Very _ good, indeed."

Will nipped at Hannibal’s tongue and then kissed him into the bed. “You’re such a good distraction.”

"Am I?" Hannibal asked, breathlessly over Will's lips, rolling his hips up into the other's groin. "What am I distracting you from then, hm?" 

“Cleaning the fish, doing the chores…” Will said, just to name a few things. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about all those things, he just wanted to stay in bed with Hannibal until the weekend was over.

It was all Hannibal wanted too, just being with Will, spending time together, it was a far better way to enjoy a weekend than he might have otherwise. "Yes, and I would have been reading at home, or perhaps finished a piece I am composing on the harpsichord." 

Will kissed down Hannibal’s neck softly, biting at his pulse with hot teeth and tongue. “I have a piano…”

"Yes," Hannibal moaned softly, canting his head back against the pillow as he shut his eyes and parted his full lips. "Do you play it often?"

“I don’t play at all,” Will answered, biting down on Hannibal’s left nipple, then suckled the supple flesh in to his mouth.

Chest expanding as a deep pleasure filled breath was drawn, Hannibal held Will's head there, biting his own lower lip and pulling it through his teeth. "I can... _ ah _ ...teach you sometime, if you'd like." 

“I’m a terrible student,” Will murmured as he tugged the other nipple between teeth, doing the same motion, over and over again, blue eyes blazing up at the younger man. Will couldn’t believe how sexually attracted he was to this man as a whole: mind, body, and soul.

A soft chuckle escaped Hannibal's lips at the confession, dark eyes narrowed seductively. The boy likewise, had never longed for someone as he did Will; he wanted to be taken over and over until they were both spent. His cock throbbed under the agent's ministrations, leaking between them as he groaned, arching his spine. "Will...I find I am entirely unable to resist you." 

“That so?” Will asked, moving down Hannibal’s body with hot pressed of tongue and teeth into tanned, perfect skin. Hannibal was marked thoroughly by Will over the last few days, and he loved seeing every inch of them.

"It is," Hannibal whispered, watching Will's every move, as he licked his lips. He didn't mind the marks on his skin, to him, they were like lines from a beautiful poem, each one reciting a different facet of their love. 

Will was overwhelmed with the amount of love and adoration that blew off of Hannibal like billows of smoke. He’d never met anyone who emitted such a strong heart pang for him. Will kissed Hannibal’s cute belly button and then bit his hip, white teeth sharp against the jutted bone there.

Hannibal growled at that, gripping Will's head and tangling his digits into a sea of swirling tendrils. He was engulfed in everything about the agent and happily so. It had been very unexpected, all of it, but most of the best things in life were often that way. 

Grinning sharply up at Hannibal, Will bit him against and then took his cock into his mouth, laving his tongue over the slit with a girthy grown. Will had never wanted to taste anyone as much as he did Hannibal, and he was sure he never would again.

Moaning, Hannibal spread his legs more and watched Will through half lidded fawn irises, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Their appetites for one another was an unquenchable thing, their inner demons howling together with the promise of breaking free. "Oh, Will-"

“Perfect,” Will whispered, taking a breath, panting against Hannibal’s cock before he went back in, eyes dark as he glared up at him, intensely, and took him down.

Hannibal's lips curled into a snarl as he held Will's gaze, fiery hues burning into sea-blues. He thrusted his hips up, chasing the feeling, as deft fingers stayed weaved into the agent's dark tendrils. "Yes, good-"  

Will let Hannibal fuck his mouth, hell he’s let him ravage it anyway he wanted to, and that said something. Will pinned Hannibal’s hips just to see what he would do, a smirk jesting across his lips against Hannibal’s cock.

The boy smirked back, sharp teeth peeking out just barely as he caught his breath. Unable to move his hips, Hannibal's eyes went dark, aware of the little game; it was sinful, and only encouraged the beast to stir within. He tightened his hold in the agent's hair and pushed his head down over his aching cock with a growl. "Consume me-"

With a smirk, Will gladly did, taking Hannibal down to the hilt, pulling back and sucked the tip, before doing it all over again. He moaned, voice vibrating through him and against Hannibal’s perfect cock. He tugged on his hips, scratching down the boy’s jaunty bones and sinew thighs.

"Will," Hannibal moaned, pliant as he let the older man take control of his body. He trusted Will completely and grunted with each rough mark that was made on his flesh. Heat churned in his body, rushing hot through his veins like battery acid as his body began to reach its precipice of pleasure. 

Encouraging the boy to come, Will grasped his balls in one hand and yanked hard, pulsing his fist around them with each pass. His tongue wound deep around the tip, laving over the sensitive nerves, over and over, abusing the spot.

Hannibal cried out in unstrained lust as his body tensed and cock thickened. Chest heaving, the boy gripped Will's head and bucked his hips, coming in hot white ribbons down the older man's throat. "Will-!"

Will’s only response was to suck Hannibal down, and squeeze his balls  and then his shaft until he was sure he had come thoroughly, and cleaned completely. Will pulled off, lips red and wet. “I don’t think I could get tired of watching you do that.”

"Come to me, Will," Hannibal murmured, and guided Will up to meet his lips, kissing him deeply as he wrapped his legs around him. He hooked his slender arms around the older man's neck and breathed in his scent, enjoying the closeness. "Likewise, I could never tire of anything having to do with you..."

Will grinned into Hannibal’s mouth, kissing him over and over again. He’d never felt so free before, honestly, so accepted, and wanted. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you when the weekend ends.

"I will have to find a way to drag you to my house, and keep you there by way of home cooked suppers and nights of passionate love-making," Hannibal grinned, and nipped at Will's lips. He didn't want them to have to part, not even for a moment.  He was totally swept up in the agent, hopelessly enamored, irreparably so and that was just fine with him. 

“You might end up with a house full of dogs,” Will warned, brow quirked at his beau, caressing his face with long, rough fingertips.

"The things one does for love," Hannibal answered, letting Will know he would gladly tolerate the pups in order to be with him every day and night. "I have say, your dogs are very well behaved." 

“I trained them myself,” Will added, a smile on his lips as he kissed Hannibal again.

"Dogs are easier to teach than humans in most circumstances," Hannibal said, musing aloud. He smiled at Will, and nosed against him. "You have given me pleasure again, what of yours?" 

“I think you have a lot more… stamina than me,” Will whispered against Hannibal’s jaw. “I’ll be ready in a bit.” He winked at the boy, and rolled off the flimsy bed, scratching his hair and stretching his back.

Hannibal chuckled, and propped his head up on elbow and palm, watching Will, taking him in. "I do believe I'm in need of another shower, with the fishing and our activities and all..."

“Afraid of a little dirt,  _ Doctor _ ,” Will asked, teasingly as he looked over at Hannibal, tugging on his own cock, hard but he knew he’d have issues coming again so soon. It was enough to watch the boy elate with desire.

The boy rose from the bed, and walked over to Will, running his hands down his smooth chest, nails digging in a bit. "Not afraid at all, Agent Graham," Hannibal rumbled, running his tongue over his fangs. "I would happily let you take me in the mud if that was what you wished."

Will smiled down at the boy, grasping him closer. “Don’t tempt me.”

"It has been done," Hannibal whispered, and put his hands on Will's muscular ass, gripping. "Too late to take back the words now, hm?"

Eyes lighting up, Will cupped Hannibal’s face and kissed him slowly. “I rather you less muddy,” he admitted, walking them back toward the bathroom.

"Is that right?" Hannibal grinned, over Will's lips, hands on his hips as they entered the bathroom. He kissed Will again, languidly, fingers roving up the agent's back. "We should I get clean then, shouldn't we?"

“Yeah,” Will whispered as he leaned over Hannibal to turn the water on, licking into Hannibal’s mouth slowly.

Hannibal groaned into the kiss, unwilling to let Will go as the steam started to fill the bathroom. The boy tugged his lover into the shower, and found his mouth again as he reached for the soap. "I love you."

Strong arms wrapped around Hannibal’s waist, tugging him closer as they kissed, slow and sloppy, taking his time. “I love you, Hannibal…”

Humming, Hannibal nosed against Will's jaw and smiled, feeling more besotted than he'd ever thought imaginable. He lathered the washcloth  and started to bath his lover's chest, gently. He mused how he'd never bathed with anyone before now as well, so many new things at the hands of the man in front of him. "And here we are, yet another first to add to the ever growing list." 

“Soon we won’t have any firsts at all,” Will whispered, smiling down at Hannibal as he was washed, having never had this done before.

"Yes, they all belong to you now, save for a few," Hannibal whispered, and started washing Will's abdomen, to his groin, keeping crimson hues locked onto sea-blues. 

“You’re okay with that?” Will asked, well aware his firsts for so many things had been years and years ago, when he was Hannibal’s age, in barracks, under siege and gunfire...

"Of course, it is an honor to give of myself to you, Will," Hannibal answered, and nipped at his beloved's lips, sucking there as slender arms went around his torso to wash the agent's back.

Will sighed, a smile present as he pressed their foreheads together. “Okay. I’m honored to get them.”

Hannibal hummed at that, enjoying taking care of Will, bathing his god like body, and being close. He kissed him twice and then pulled back to grab the shampoo, starting to lather the older man's curls. "Have you ever been in love before?" 

“I thought I was when I was younger, but I realize I mistook infatuation and lust for love,” Will said, lowering his head a little for Hannibal as he took the soap to lather up the boy’s body. “There was nothing mental about it.”

"Yes, infatuation can often be confused for love, as you said, the thrill of a new experience sets us on a path that we think will be life altering, only to find it was fleeting," Hannibal agreed, and rubbed soothing circles into Will's head as he made sure to get every last strand lathered. "Trust that what I feel for you is anything but that. It is a profound sense of knowing." 

“No one has ever immediately understood me the way you do,” Will admitted, brows furrowed a little as soap dripped down the crease from his hair. He smoothed soapy circles into Hannibal’s chest, down to his hips. “It’s frightening and all together thrilling at once.”

"And you see me like no other has before, nor ever will," Hannibal offered, sighing contentedly at the touch from his older lover. "You're frightened because you think it might make you weak, vulnerable. Love puts us at the mercy of the one who holds our heart and the knowledge that they could easily crush it both excites and terrifies us. I do not intend on crushing yours, Will." 

“It’s been crushed before,” Will whispered, well aware that this was anything but simple between them, especially with the knowledge he’d been collecting over the last few days, and yet here he was, allowing himself the indulgence, to become attached, to be loved and love in return.

"By Alana?" Hannibal asked, openly, but quietly, rinsing Will's hair. He wanted to destroy anyone who might have hurt the agent before him, wanting to serve their heart to him on a silver platter. 

“No,” Will replied, quietly. Alana was just Alana, he was over her as quickly as she had been into him seriously. He let the water wash down his face and shoulders, tugging Hannibal close to him, not wanting to let the memories surface that were coming to head suddenly. “It’s… not important.”

Hannibal noticed the shift but did not inquire again as to whom it was that had hurt _his_ Will, who he was madly in love with now. It was strange, feeling jealousy over a faceless ghost, someone he never knew nor would. He pushed it down and instead, kissed the older man, lovingly, under the stream of warm water and caressed his face. The young man only wanted to enjoy his beloved, and show him exactly how deep his love ran. "You have _me_ , now, Will, and I will never leave your side, as long as you'll allow,” he promised and then looked up at the agent to add one more thing. “While I cannot change what you went through, I can only hope that my company is enough to offer you refuge from the demons of the past that may still plague you.”

It’d been years, and Will has done lots of therapy to get over it, to be where he is now. Pushing it down was the easiest, and not letting Hannibal fret over it. Will nodded, a smile on his lips as he grasped the young man’s hips closer. “It’s more than enough.”

"Good," Hannibal smiled, and gazed at Will. He could only hope that Will would not let his love go to waste for it wasn't often the student gave so much of himself to another. He kissed the agent again, slowly and hooked his arms around his lover’s neck.

Will dropped the cloth for the shampoo and washed Hannibal’s hair and some of the grit out of it from the river, using every moment he had to touch Hannibal wisely. The intensity of what he felt for Hannibal was almost too much, overwhelmingly so, but he knew there’d be nothing else in his life that ever compared.

The boy sighed contentedly at the feel of Will's hands on him, and closed his eyes, just briefly to let it fully invade his mind, a symphony resounding in the halls of his memory palace. He knew then that their bond was unbreakable. 

Tilting Hannibal’s head back, Will rinsed his hair and then kissed the underside of his chin, fondly. “You have broken down so many barriers of mine. I don’t know how you did it.”

"Just as I've let you know me, see me," Hannibal rumbled, carding his fingers through wet tendrils, very pleased that they were here, in this moment. "Our fates are tied together, very much alike, you, and I."

Will took a deep breath and kissed Hannibal for that. They had some rough patches ahead, of course, as Will knew very well what was to come if all his suspicions were true. He caressed down Hannibal’s face slowly.  “Bound.”

"Bound, yes," Hannibal whispered, pressing against Will's body, as they shared air and clung to one another. The future would indeed be a test of many things but the boy was positive it would work out in the end. "Some of our stars will always be the same, Will." 

“Aligned perfectly,” Will uttered back, swallowing once and then pressed Hannibal against the  wall, hand against his hip as he delved his tongue into his mouth, exploring.

"You've given me breath again," Hannibal panted, and snaked his tongue back inside Will's hot mouth, rolling his hips rhythmically as they tasted each other.

“Good. Life is a blessing,” Will murmured, and snaking his hand around Hannibal’s cock, wondering if he could get his boy up again so soon, almost like it was a daring challenge.

Hannibal rose to the occasion, his cock starting to pulse back to life in Will's calloused hand, lips parted in a moan and hips canting forward. Wanting to reciprocate, he extended his own slender digits and grasped the agent's dick, starting to stoke as he held eye contact. "Indeed, it is..."

A shudder rocked through the older man as his hips jolted forward into Hannibal’s hand. He wasn’t ready before, but he was all at all attention now, panting against the young students mouth. “Hannibal…”

The young man grinned, seductively, twisting his wrist, pulling and turning at the same time along Will's shaft. As he pleasured his beau, he bucked his hips, breath coming out in hot, ragged bursts. "Will..." 

Licking into Hannibal’s mouth slowly, Will rolled his hips into Hannibal’s hand as he worked his own fist over Hannibal’s, faster and faster, dragging blunt nails against sensitive skin and nerves. “Ohh… fuck-”

Hannibal languidly sucked Will's tongue, groaning into his mouth as his other hand hooked around to knead the older man's muscular flexing ass. "Ah, yes-"  

Panting now, Will breathed against Hannibal’s mouth, raggedly as his body shook, and his toes curled into the wet tiles of the shower floor. The tight coil wound around his core and balls seemed to ignite all at once and he felt himself start to spill against Hannibal, his own fist worked harder with new frenzy.

"Will, yes-!" Hannibal cried out, hand gripping in the older man's wet curls as he kissed his way through orgasm, hot ribbons of come spurting over the agent's fist. His hips stuttered and muscles tightened as each wave seemed to be more powerful than the next.

Fisting Hannibal through the orgasm, Will finally ceased, caging the younger man against the wall, gazing into his amber eyes with his own dark, sea-blue ones, blazing right into the boy. Part of him really did want to consume Hannibal, keep him with him forever.

Hannibal removed his hand from Will's cock, and brought it to his shapely lips, cleaning the spend off his fingers while holding eye contact. He would gladly let the wolf in front of him, consume every part of his being, and conjoin them quite literally. 

Will rested his head against Hannibal, watching him taste his essence, and then kissed himself from the boy’s tongue, slowly. He reached to turn the shower off, pushing Hannibal out of the shower, fumbling for towels.

Hannibal took his towel and started to dry off, silently watching Will as he did and then wrapped it around his hips. Once they were both dry, he smiled at Will, and leaned in for one more kiss, unable to stop, and pulled him out of the bathroom. "Shall I cook for us or did you have something else in mind for the remainder of our day?" 

“I’m starved,” Will admitted, though he was honestly one to just make whatever, he knew Hannibal had elaborate plans. “I haven’t got much in the pantries though.”

Hannibal bent over, pulling his own pants on, and stood, nodding. "As am I, I will look and see what I can make for us," he said, and then walked over to the kitchen, a few dogs right behind him. "You have rice, onion, and a few other vegetables...that with the wine and fish should make for a nice Italian dish. I will make Risotto for us." 

Will shrugged, nuzzling Hannibal's neck once with his nose and then moved away from him to get dressed again. He got the dogs more water. “Anything sounds good. I'll have to go to the market soon.”

"Yes, I would think that is an excellent idea," Hannibal smiled, and then started gathering the ingredients he need, walking over to get the fish they'd caught from earlier as well. "Do you expect Agent Crawford to be needing your services again over the rest of the weekend?" 

“I hope not,” Will murmured, shrugging. “He got what he needed. Unless this killer strikes again,” Will said, with a look at Hannibal, but said nothing of it other than that.

Hannibal canted his head at Will, the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes there as he nodded and started gutting the fish. "Artists, or killers, often wait in between each piece, so unless another surfaces, we should have our weekend blessedly free of interruptions." 

“That is exactly what I’m saying,” Will said, dressed now, he took the fish and knife from Hannibal. “I’ll clean the fish, you can get everything else going.”

"I meant if a new killer should happen to surface, but yes," Hannibal said, and then nodded again in thanks, going to wash his hands and start the rice. "One killing often spurs on others, be it from inspiration or for competition."

Will was simply agreeing, of course but said nothing else, as he cleaned the fish and filleted it. He seasoned it and set it in a dish for Hannibal to do with what he liked.

"Thank you," Hannibal said, and with the rice and vegetables done, he decided against mixing it, due to no broth and simply served it as a makeshift pilaf on the side of each plate, adding the fish to it. Eyeing his creation, he sighed, and wiped off his hands, taking the plates in hand, "It will have to do until we can procure more items from the market."

“I apologize for living like a caveman,” Will teased, setting out forks and pouring the rest of the wine.

Hannibal chuckled and shook his head, before teasing back, "Apology accepted, Will." He walked the plates to the table, and lit a candle he'd seen in the center there to give a bit of ambience. "How you live is perfect, as it is your own design." 

“It’s a simple means to a simple man,” Will said, shrugging. “Or trying to be. It’s quiet, quiet is good.” He smiled at Hannibal and sat down, pulling the chair to the table, and kicking Hannibal’s out for him.

Sitting down, Hannibal smiled in thanks, and placed a napkin over his lap, sniffing the wine before taking a slow sip. "Yes, the quiet offers you peace from the noise rattling around in your mind," he surmised, taking his fork in hand and looking at his beloved. "Simplicity can also have elegance in its own way."

“Yeah,” Will said, forking some food into his mouth. The quiet was nice, suddenly loud noises never did well with him either. The only gunshot he ever wanted to hear going off was his own.

The young student took a bite of the fish once he'd cut into it and hummed around the fork, it wasn't bad at all. "Might I ask, why do you choose to sleep in the living room, Will?" 

“Peace of mind,” Will answered, taking a sip of the wine, though not much of fan for it, he indulged for Hannibal.

Hannibal swirled the contents of his wine and watching Will before taking another sip. "Peace of mind is very important yes, though sadly not always sustainable."

“It’s what I’m used to. I’ve done it since…” Will swallowed a gulp of wine, “... for years.”

The slip wasn't missed, and the boy tilted his head a fraction, eyes squinting speculatively as he took a bite of the pilaf. Once he swallowed, he wiped his mouth, gingerly and leaned forward. "I see and what triggered it, Will? Should you be inclined to share..."

Will chewed a few bites, mulling over his answer. Once he swallowed, he  leaned his elbows on the table, watching Hannibal. “It’s a safer feeling, being near the door, hearing anyone before they break in…”

Not pushing any further, seeing as Will didn't tell him exactly what the cause was, Hannibal reached over and affectionately squeezed the older man's thigh. "Yes, I would wager it is. I assume the dogs also provide a helpful ear in this regard."

“They do. I think I protect them more than they protect me though,” Will said, having not exactly disclosed his past to Hannibal, but there were some things he didn’t like aired out, especially not when he was getting close to the young man next to him.

Hannibal detected something in Will that in a way, reminded him of himself when he'd first left the orphanage and gone to his aunt's home. He'd been very silent then, only screaming out at night in his sleep, dreaming of the horrible fate that had befallen his sister, Mischa. Since then he'd worked through most of the trauma but it made it easy to spot in others. As he mused, the boy took the last bite of his fish and finished the rice, pushing his plate forward. "We protect those whom we love, but we must remember to also take care of ourselves, both physically and mentally." 

“I do,” Will said and finished his food. He stood and took their plates to wash in the sink, keeping his hands and mind busy. Telling Hannibal now wouldn’t be a tragedy, but Will wasn’t ready to relive anything just yet. It was hard enough to do the work with Alana.

Of course Hannibal could see that physically Will was in great shape but he wondered how well Alana's work was really helping with his mental state. Still, he nodded, again and offered a smile, helping clean up the table. "I do not mind washing or drying. The fish was delicious."

“It’s alright,” Will said, “There’s a little more wine if you’d like it.”

"Thank you," Hannibal said, and went to pour himself the rest of the wine, since Will didn't want his help with the dishes. He didn’t take offense of course, and stood leaned against the counter, enjoying the vintage.

“We can head into town to get more things at the store, if you want, after this,” Will offered, trying to get off topic and as far away from his past as possible. It wasn’t anything he was ashamed of, but it wasn’t something he liked talking about either.

"I think that would be a good idea," Hannibal agreed, and sat his wine down, wrapping his arms around Will instead to offer comfort. He wasn't in a rush and in his mind, they had all the time in the world to become better acquainted. 

Will wrapped on arm around Hannibal’s shoulders and kissed his head. “Can’t let ya starve while visiting.”

"You have fed me quite well, in all manners," Hannibal said with a wink, and squeezed him once more before starting to put the dry dishes in the cabinet. 

“I think you won’t argue when I tell you that no one can survive on sex alone,” Will said with a teasingly tone, letting Hannibal help anyway. He cleaned the pan and set in the sink to dry.

"Certainly not," Hannibal agreed, chuckling. He finished helping, and the dried his hands, taking the last couple of sips of his wine. "Should I let the dogs out before we go?"

“They were out all morning while we were, they’ll be fine for a few hours,” Will said, leaning in to kiss the wine off Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal kissed Will back, licking his lips, heart racing each time their mouths connect. "Ah, yes this is true. Shall we take my car or yours, hm?" he asked, letting go of his lover to get his shoes on. "I am fine with either."

“Take mine,” Will murmured, grabbing the keys from the counter, and then his coat, and slipped on his boots, waiting for Hannibal by the door.

Hannibal joined Will at the door, once he had his coat on and slipped his smaller hand into the agent's larger one, looking up at him. "Off we go then." 

Will chuckled, shaking his head, and locked up the house. He slid into the driver’s seat and waited for Hannibal to buckle in and then started it up. “Probably don’t need a lot. Dinner stuff, breakfast for tomorrow.”

"Yes, agreed," Hannibal smiled, buckled up, a hand on Will's thigh and one on his own, resting there. "I would love to make profiteroles for dessert, have you had them before?"

"I can’t say I have,” Will said, turning to look at Hannibal and then pulled out onto the main street, heading toward the small market.

"It is a custard filled French choux pastry ball, very rich, so I only indulge occasionally," Hannibal said, enjoying that as well as a few other desserts from time to time. 

“That’s not the one they make into a huge tower is it?” Will asked with a little grin, hoping they weren’t getting in over their heads with that.

"It can be done in such a way or it can be made more simply," Hannibal explained, grinning back. "It is entirely up to the one making them. Nonetheless, if not that, then perhaps some fresh fruit to go with the wine?"

“We can get whatever you want,” Will said, taking a side road and down they went through the countryside, nothing but open fields on a two lane road.

Hannibal hummed and rubbed Will's leg, looking out the window at the meadows, taking in the beautiful day. "I can see why you like it out here, stunning and serene, reminds us of where our ancestors came from." 

“No cars insight, just nature,” Will commented, heaving a little sigh. “Quiet.”

"Yes, I imagine I could get a bit more studying done here than back in the city where I currently reside," Hannibal agreed, though he didn't mind where he lived, nor did he take issue with his extravagant things. 

“You’d grow bored out here,” Will mused, but smiled over at Hannibal at the thought of him moving here with Will.

"Perhaps I could find ways to amuse myself," Hannibal grinned, and looked over at Will. He loved the thought of them living together, even if it had to be out in the country. "Especially in your company."

“We’d never get anything but ourselves done,” Will flirted, taking another road, with a general store off in the distance.

"True, I'd imagine not," Hannibal agreed, and rubbed higher up on his thigh just to illustrate his point. "It would be a wonderful way to pass the time, however."

“I wouldn’t complain,” Will agreed, and pulled into the lot for the store, mostly deserted.

Hannibal took off his seat-belt and licked his lips as he looked at Will once more before getting out of his car. He didn't take his hand, letting his beau decide if he was comfy enough for such public displays of affection. "Not many out it would seem."

Will had willingly left with the boy the other night, this was not much different, and there were few people here. He snatched up Hannibal’s hand and smiled at him as he pushed open the market door. There wasn’t too much, but it was well enough, fresh veggies and fruit from a local farm, cheese, bread, the essentials. “Not many live here.”

The boy smiled at the gesture and held tight, walking with Will down the aisles. "No, I'd wager not," he chuckled, picking up a plum to examine it. "Do you like plums? We should get some, and strawberries as well, perhaps, yes?"

“I’m not very picky,” Will said, grabbing a hand basket to place their items in. “Anything you want.”

"Be careful offering that," Hannibal whispered, looking at Will through his lashes as they perused the market. He put the plums in the basket, along with some strawberries, and grapes. "You're too kind."

“I aim to please,” Will said, adding in a loaf of fresh bread and container of cream.

"Do you then?" Hannibal flirted, wrapping his arm around Will's waist, surveying the items as they passed and keeping an eye on everyone else as well. "You have thus far, of that I am certain."

Will lead Hannibal to the wine, nodding. “Pick something.” He was buying, though he knew Hannibal had money, he also knew he didn't want that to be any strange deciding factor.

Hannibal looked through the wine, and selected a vintage red, a good year. "This one is the best they have in selection," he said, picking up on the intentions and not making mention of price, though he had his money with him should it be needed. "I do hope you like red?"

“I’m more of a whiskey man, by I’ll drink whatever you put in front of me,” Will said, quietly, holding the basket out for Hannibal to put his purchase in.

Hannibal put the wine in the basket and nodded, looking up at Will's stunning face, the blue of his eyes and curve of his lips. "I can appreciate certain types of whiskey, and bourbon, should you care to add to the wine?" 

“I’ve got plenty of bottles hidden at home,” Will said with a smile, having not taken out his stash yet, not sure he wanted Hannibal to know how much he actually drank.

The offer had also been a test in a manner of speaking, to find out just how dependent Will was on whiskey. Hannibal didn't mind, he drank wine and often, after all. With a smile in return, he walked with Will towards the cashier and canted his head over to him, "Why do you hide them?" 

“Mostly from myself,” Will laughed, shaking his head as everything was rung up, and will set down cash to pay for everything as the man rang up and bagged it all for them.

Hannibal tilted his head, observing and then grabbed one of the bags. Will was deep and very intriguing, many rooms in his mind to be explored. "Thank you for the wine, and other items."

“We're sharing,” Will said, taking the rest of the bags, and held the door for Hannibal.

"As it should be," Hannibal said, walking out the door with a nod of thanks, heading to the car. "Was there anything else we required? I'm sure we won't get much more of an opportunity to leave once we return to your home." 

“Fresh out of condoms, but you don't seem bothered by it,” Will teased, getting in and shutting the door. He started up the car and pulled out.

Hannibal buckled up and cut a coy glance at Will, smoothing his hands on his pants, "Not it all, and I admit I prefer the intimacy of feeling you without the hindrance of such things."

“Not worried?” Will asked, with a smile over at Hannibal. “I promise I’m clean.”

Hannibal would have detected with his keen sense of smell if Will had anything transmittable, but he naturally didn't say that and instead smiled back. "Not worried in the least, Will. I trust you and hope you know that I am likewise without disease." 

“You’re a virgin to most things we’ve done, I wasn’t too worried,” Will said, reaching to take Hannibal’s hand as they drove back to his house, across the fields once more.

Rubbing his thumb over Will's hand, Hannibal sighed, contentedly, and looked out at the countryside as they passed. "You have made your mark, claimed me in ways that no other ever has before and now never will." 

“I hope to keep it that way,” Will said, driving up the long road to his house and then finally to the driveway and parked.

"The ball in your court, as they say," Hannibal offered, and took off his seat-belt, looking over at Will and then getting out of the car. "I have no intentions of going elsewhere or seeking out the affections of another." 

“Do you think I would?” Will asked as he pushed the door opened and got the bags out of the back, and unlocked the door, the dogs running out around them.

"People can be unpredictable, flighty things that follow their own impulsive emotions," Hannibal explained, and sat the bag he brought in on the counter. "I do not, however, suspect that you are like them in that regard, just as I am not." 

“I like to think I’m not,” Will said, unbagging the groceries and setting things in the fridge.

Hannibal assisted, taking the wine out of the bag, and then helping Will. He narrowed his eyes out of view, momentarily at the hint of uncertainty he'd heard and then turned around. "It's up to chance then?"

“I just mean, I hope that I’m not flighty like that. I’m too grounded, I think,” Will said, aware that if something  _ did _ set him off all bets off, too. Trauma had a way of working like that. Luckily, Will was very good at avoiding triggers.

"Even in regards to seeking out the affection of others?" Hannibal asked, since that is what he was mostly referring to, but he also had a feeling Will could be impulsive in other areas. Those did not bother him, and if anything he wanted to see more of the darkness that swirled inside. 

“I’m not the most affectionate kind of guy,” Will said, over his shoulder with a look at Hannibal. He was a caring man, yes, he cared maybe too much and his empathy often got in the way of a lot, but he’d learned to control it for the most part. “Openly, you’ve seen more than most.”

"Just as you've garnered more genuine affection from me than any other," Hannibal agreed, not having loved anyone else romantically speaking before Will. "We have both opened one another up to new worlds, the borders blurred until completely gone."

“We’re blurring together,” Will agreed, setting the last thing on the counter and folded up the bag to reuse later. He pulled Hannibal to him, gazing down into his eyes. 

"We are," Hannibal murmured, looking up into Will's eyes, his pupils spreading to fill the crimson with black as his breath hitched in his throat. "You...overpower me, Will, with only a look or ghost of a caress." 

“A touch and you’re mine,” Will whispered, nosing up Hannibal’s neck, pressing teeth against his pulse once. “You make me weak in the knees just being around you.”

Hannibal gripped Will's curls at the nape of his neck, encouraging him as he pressed his hips forward, other hand pressing on the lower part of his back above his pants. "We are both vulnerable and empowered simultaneously."

“The dark and the light,” Will whispered, biting harder into Hannibal’s neck until he casted copper, and then sucked the sweet beads into his mouth with a hum.

"Precisely," Hannibal whispered back, huskily, and then undid the buttons of Will's shirt, biting down on his chest. He clamped his teeth harder and popped the tanned skin there, until he felt the succulent nectar of life flow into his mouth.

Marking and maiming each other,  Will held fast to Hannibal’s hair, letting out a breathy groan at the pain, relishing in it. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live without you,” he breathed, admitting the very thing he hoped in life he never would have to, but Hannibal was ingrained in him now.

"Nor I, you," Hannibal murmured, tongue laving over the deep puncture wound he'd left on Will's chest. He knew that if he ever had to be without him, without this, he would truly be lost at sea, with no compass to point him due north.

Will would be his compass, the lighthouse in the distance. The agent ran his hand through Hannibal’s hair, blue eyes ablaze as he watched him. “I love you.”

"I love you, Will," Hannibal said, and then leaned forward to share a slow, bloody kiss, heart pulsing at his open wound. "From now until my last breath."


	4. Chapter 4

Well after their weekend of domestic bliss, Will received a call from Jack just as he was pulling up to Hannibal’s house from work. The timing was perfect, as always. Another murder, but this one wasn’t like the others, and Will was honestly surprised, having hoped if he talked to Hannibal they’d die out altogether without having to say anything more than subtly. Then again, from the sound of it, this one didn’t sound like the last two he’d investigated. 

Getting out of his car, Will finished the phone call, well aware he’d be met with the beady eyed glare of a very unhappy beau. He pocketed his phone, and rang the doorbell with a sigh. 

Hannibal had finished his homework and dinner was nearly done as he opened the door with a charming smile, dressed in a stunning three piece black and maroon suit. "Hello, Will, please come in," he offered, leaning in to peck his lips. "Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes, would you like some wine or whiskey?" 

Will smiled weakly at that and palmed down Hannibal’s chest, regretfully. “Unfortunately, I can’t stay but a few minutes. Just got called to a crime scene.” He kissed Hannibal back slowly, trying to ease him into the realization. 

"I see," Hannibal said, frowning slightly over Will's lips, eyes narrowing as he stood back and placed his hands in his pockets. He'd spent the better part of two hours cooking their meal, and was looking forward to spending the evening together. He hadn't anticipated a crime scene not of his own making and it was upsetting for a number of reasons. "Well, we wouldn't want to disappoint Agent Crawford." 

“I have time to share a meal with you,” Will offered, sure that Jack could wait another half hour for him. “I’m really sorry.”

"No," Hannibal sighed, and touched Will's arm, rubbing. "It is your job, I understand. If you have to time to eat then I will be grateful for the company, of course."  

“I have time,” Will said, though he knew that he’d be chewed out later for it, he didn’t want Hannibal’s love and time to go to waste. He shut the behind him, and  shrugged off his coat. “Nothing to drink though.” 

"Good," Hannibal said, and took Will's coat, hanging it on the coat rack. The boy's eyes were a bit brighter since Will was staying to have dinner, but he still wondered about the crime scene. "Understood, I'll go get dinner, if you'd like to have a seat at the table."  

Will leaned over and kissed Hannibal’s cheek in passing and seated himself at the table, as asked. It was better to go full anyway, than hungry and grumpy. “Smells wonderful.”

 "Thank you," Hannibal said over his shoulder as he portioned out the meal onto plates. A few minutes later and he set one down before Will and then himself, sitting down. "Confit de canard with pommes sarladaises, or duck confit and potatoes when put simply in english."  

“A very promising meal,” Will said, glad he decided to stay. “I’ll make it up to you for not sticking around for dessert and drinks.” Will cut into his meal, slowly, and savored the first bite. 

Hannibal smiled at Will, and watched him as he took the first bite, doing so himself afterwards. It was perfect, and he couldn't help but hum at his creation while chewing and swallowing. "I am glad you find it pleasing to your tastes, and as for the last bit, I will likely still be awake once you have finished, should you want to come over."  

Will licked sauce from his lower lip and nodded. “I’ll see what time it is. I shouldn’t be too long. Just need to… reenact it in my head.” 

"Put yourself in the killer's shoes, get to know them intimately, so to speak," Hannibal surmised, wiping his mouth and then sipped his wine. The concept was both intriguing and provoking of jealousy all at once. "Nonetheless, I will be awaiting your return, should you have the time." 

“There is no where else I’d rather find myself,” Will said with another bite, and then a sip of water. 

Hannibal's tawny skin flushed at that, as he took a few more bites of his meal, amber eyes never straying from Will for too long. "Tell me, Will, did Agent Crawford inform you of any particulars about the scene or are you going in blind, so to speak?"  

“A family,” Will answered, quietly, eyes on Hannibal. 

"He or she might have had trouble with their own, or some person in it," Hannibal said, sipping his wine. There wasn't much more to say than that considering it was too soon to know very much yet. "Do you want a family of your own, Will?" 

“Used to. Not sure I’m… built for that,” Will replied, with a sigh. He was trying to go into the scene with a fresh mind, not muddled with anything someone else had to say on the matter. 

"Understood, yes," Hannibal nodded and at the sigh, decided to stop inquiring altogether for the time being. He went back to silently eating, and taking occasional sips of his wine, just enjoying the fact that he didn't have to dine alone.  

After a moment, Will sighed. “I didn’t mean to snap.” 

"It's quite alright, Will, it can't be easy having to differentiate between which feelings are yours and which are the killer's. I apologize for being less than understanding initially," Hannibal said and reached over to squeeze Will's hand.  

Will had not yet gone into this killer’s head, but he accepted the apology anyway, feeling tattered suddenly. He squeezed Hannibal’s hand. “Let’s leave work talk out of it maybe?” 

Hannibal was simply referring to the stress that he could only fathom was coming from the anticipation of how Will would feel after leaving the crime scene later but again nodded with understanding. "Of course, Will," he agreed and offered a smile. "I'll change the subject, then. I have been given an offer to tutor some of my peers, but have yet to decide if I will agree to it. The professors are very pleased with my work thus far."  

“Why wouldn’t you?” Will asked, finishing his duck. “It sounds like an honor.” 

Hannibal didn't admit that part of the reason he was uncertain was because he did not wish to limit his time with Will, nor his extracurricular activities and interests. Another reason was he found his peers dreadfully boring and often rude. He took the last bite of his meal and followed it with more wine, setting it down with a quiet clink. "I will consider it, certainly, but my own studies and clinicals at the morgue often keep me occupied enough." 

“I don’t mind being squeezed in between everything you need to do, Hannibal,” Will said setting down his fork and getting up. He strode to Hannibal’s side and offered his hand. “C’mere.” 

Smiling up at Will, Hannibal took his hand and stood, leaving the plates for now, he could attend to those once his beloved was gone. "Such an alluring invitation." 

Will pulled Hannibal tightly to him, and kissed his temple, while holding him. “You are wonderful, whether you tutor or not. I love you, completely, and I’ll always find my way to you no matter where we are.”

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's waist, tightly and gazed up at him, awestruck. As he savored the closeness, and kissed under his scruffy jaw, emotion swelled in his breast, never having been spoken to in such a beautiful way before now, before _him_. "Thank you, Will, for your words and for having dinner with me. I love you, immensely and find solace in the fact that we are tethered together for all time."   

Leaning into Hannibal, Will nuzzled his face softly. “We will figure this all out. I hate being away from you, but we both have lives we need to lead.” 

"Agreed and yes, we will," Hannibal said, quietly, snuggling close, not wanting to let go. Only Will could make him feel like this, bring out both gentleness as well as his inner beast. He kissed Will's lips, softly, cupping his jaw before pulling back to whisper, "I do not wish to make you later then you most likely already are."  

“Thank you,” Will whispered and kissed Hannibal sweetly. “I’ll see you when I’m done, okay? Unless you’re asleep.” 

"You're welcome, and I'll see you soon," Hannibal smiled and kissed Will once more, looking into beautiful sea-blues. "Please be safe."  

“I will.” Will leaned to kiss Hannibal again, squeezed him once and then got his coat. “I won’t be too long.”

 "I will likely be awake, studying," Hannibal said, and opened the door for Will, drinking him in like he might never see him again, which he knew was irrational.

 “I’ll sneak in and ravage you,” Will whispered, like it was a secret, and kissed Hannibal one more time.

 Hannibal chuckled and kissed Will back, looking at him through his lashes. "By all means, please, do. I can even pretend to be asleep." 

 One more kiss and then Will stepped back. “Okay.” He sighed, and grabbed his keys before walking away to his car and getting in. 

***

 It took twenty minutes to get to the crime scene, lights blaring blue and red down rhetoric dark street lit only with the lights of the house in question. Will stepped under the police tape, and through the door, stepping over and around Price and Zeller. The bodies on the ground, Mrs. Marlow laid out like a piece of art, murrow shards in her eyes, Mr. Marlow remained on the stairs, shot perfectly, dead and having bled out. The child in question was in the den, killed with a single blow to the head, video game controller still in hand. It wasn’t a sloppy scene but it was hard to reenact either way, as Will closes his eyes and recounts the motions. Nothing but his own breathing and heartbeat were present as bullets and blood splatter his vision.

 “Tell me what we have, Will.” Beside him Jack stood with his hands on hips.

“A killer who doesn't like perfect families. Wanted one of his own, never got it. He knew how to get into the house,” Will said, pointing at the alarm system. “Passcode, everything. Uh, wire tapped. He'll possibly have a deformation, something he doesn't like about himself.”

 “You got all that from this scene?”

 Will leveled Jack with an annoyed look. “Have I ever steered you wrong before?”

 “No, but we haven't got much on our last killer either. I expected more after you had the weekend off, Will.” Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

 “I was having personal time-”

 “-You have a boyfriend you mean. Alana told me. Young college student I think she said.”

 Will frowned, blue eyes ablaze as they narrowed. “How I spend my time off is not her concern or yours.”

 “It is when it interfere with you getting results.”

 “He's not interfering with anything. I needed some days to recoup. I needed time to process.”

 “And what did you find out in that processing?”

 “You have the report on your desk back at the office-” Will started to say but Jack stopped him right there.

 “You did, you did. That's right. But you didn't give me anything new, Will. We are closer to catching this new murderer than the painter.”

 Will huffed, his mind racing, and rubbed his temples, slowly. A mislead and redirection were never going to work on Jack for long. “I'm attempting still to sort through the list of students. Can we get back to _this_ case right now?”

 Jack stared at Will, nodding. “Sure, Will.” 

***

 Will wandered up to Hannibal’s  that night, just after, and did as he said he would, and undid, and  slipped into the back door using his multi-tool knife, and then locked it once he was in. He walked up the stairs, took a leak first, and then slipped shoes off at Hannibal’s bedroom door. Shedding all his clothes, he crawled into bed, curling up behind Hannibal.

 Hannibal, also nude, had fallen asleep without meaning to. He awoke, however, when he felt Will's arms around him. "Hello, Will," he greeted, snuggling back into him, voice hoarse from sleep. "I'm glad you came."

 “I promised, didn’t I?” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal’s neck just below his ear, glad to be back in bed with him and not out there in the world. It was bad enough his  dreams would be haunted by this once more.

 "You did," Hannibal whispered back, groaning quietly at the kiss. He reached his hand back to card through Will's curls and sighed happily. "I know it was not long but I missed you all the same."

 “Same,” Will sighed, moving over Hannibal enough to cant his head back and kiss his beau soundly on the lips.

 Hannibal cupped Will's jaw and kissed him back again, slowly, loving the feel of his beloved's warmth, and presence in bed with him. "Mm." 

 “I missed you all day,” Will murmured, biting down into Hannibal’s mouth as he rolled on top of the younger man, straddling his thighs.

 More awake now, Hannibal roved his hands over Will's strong back and above his ass. "And I you," he murmured in between kisses and nips. "Though admittedly, being awoken to you naked in my bed, makes up for a great deal of my longing."

 Will grinned down at Hannibal as kissed him again, more slowly this time, biting at his bottom lip. “Can’t seem to stay away.”

 "Good, I don't want you to," Hannibal grinned back, and rolled his hips up into Will as they kissed, tongues laving hungrily. 

 Given what Will assumed about Hannibal, none of this was a good idea, but the Agent couldn’t help himself, could help but be selfish for once. He rolled their cocks together slowly, reaching to grasp them both.

 Hannibal spread his legs to further accommodate, balls dangling and held Will's gaze which was visible by the light of the full moon. The boy moaned, and cupped his jaw with one hand, as they fed from each other's mouths, the other wrapping around a strong bicep. "Will..."

 “Perfect,” Will groaned, pushing two fingers between their mouths and against Hannibal’s tongue. “Suck.”

 Wrapping his full lips around Will's thick fingers, Hannibal sucked, moaning lewdly but yet still with a measure of poise as cheeks hollowed and crimson eyes burned into sea-blues. Will watched, petting Hannibal’s tongue with his two fingers, and when thoroughly wet, he removed them. He rubbed his fingers against Hannibal’s entrance, pressing in slowly.

 “So tight-”

"Ah, Will," Hannibal groaned, reaching his hand between them to take over stroking Will's cock as he was worked open. Sparks shot through his body like live electricity, breath beginning to come more raggedly, hole twitching with delight. 

 “I promised a ravaging,” Will grinned, and then reached over into the nightstand for the lube, and slathered his fingers with it, and then some on his cock for Hannibal to work around.

 "That you did," Hannibal crooned, licking his lips as his slender wrist twisted and turned, moving up and down along Will's impressive cock to both titillate and spread the lubricant perfectly. The boy moaned as he was worked open and fucked by thick fingers, "And I am more than ready for it." 

 Will removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, slowly, grasping Hannibal’s ankles and pushing his knees toward his head. “Good.”

 "Yes, very good," Hannibal panted, his hands going under his knees as his ass was filled. It was as if Will knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy, in the best way.

 Will groaned, heating up quickly through his core as he pistoned against Hannibal, fucking him down into the sheets. “Hannibal…”

 The bed shook, headboard hitting the wall as they made passionate, sweaty love; Hannibal’s skin was alight with pleasure that threatened to make him spill all too soon. He dug his nails into Will's chest, never letting his gaze flater. "Will..."

 The intensity of their love making only got more so entranced with every bout of it they did, more and more connected as time went on. “Jesus, fuck…” Will panted, swallowing the bellowed groan in his chest.

 Hannibal pulled Will down to bite at his lips, eating the words and groans right from the source. He hooked his legs around Will's waist, heels digging into his ass as his balls began to draw tight. "Harder-"

 Will got up on his knees higher, and pushed down into Hannibal like he was going to bent right in half, panting and heaving as his core lit up, on fire, blasting through his lower back and thighs. “Oh fuck, Hannibal-”

 The angle was perfect, and rubbed right against Hannibal's prostate, a deep rumbling howl escaping his throat as he was fucked. He couldn't stave off his release any longer and ropes of hot pearly come spilled from his cock like a geyser, whole body trembling and pucker clenching. "Will, ah, _yes_ -!"

 Will tumbled down right after him, into the plunging hot depths of orgasm that shook his body with every last pump of his muscular hips and thigh. “Hannibal-!”

 Hannibal kissed Will almost frantically, holding onto him as they went through the various waves of blissful end together. "Mm, William-"

 Will panted, their heads pressed together, no longer seeing the blood behind closed eyes. Finally, he rolled off Hannibal and laid on his back.

 "I love you," Hannibal whispered, curling into Will, and breathing in the scent of him, their coupling, it was perfect and beautiful. His eyes were already starting to close, as slender fingers traced over the other’s abdomen.

 “I love you, too,” Will managed to whisper back, at ease now and soothed by his beau, his eyes closed as he ran fingers through Hannibal’s hair slowly.

 Humming sleepily, Hannibal hooked his leg over Will and covered them with the cool satin sheet, falling deep into peaceful slumber. 

 Hours into their blissful slumber, Will’s mind took a turn. A nightmare fueled dream that wouldn’t simply be woken up from, as he tossed and turned, sweating into the bed as it turned into a night terror. He gripped the sheets tight.

 Hannibal woke at Will's writhing and sat up, clicking on the light. He watched for just a moment, head canted, before cautiously trying to ease his beau from the nightmare. He knew not to shake him, nor speak too abruptly, so his next words were said in a soothing, yet firm tone. "Will, listen to my voice, come back to me, Will."

 Will reached out and grasped Hannibal’s wrist tightly, and then his eyes flew open. “Don’t-” he said before he realized where he was, loosening his grip, and then letting go complete. “Sorry… I-”

 There was no show of the pain that Hannibal felt on his wrist, and he knew there would likely be a bruise but none of that concerned him in the slightest. "No," the boy began, and carded through sweaty curls. "It is alright, Will. You were having night terrors, I know this because I used to have them and often. What did you see?" 

 “Crime scene,” Will murmured, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, and then slipped out of bed to walk to the bathroom and splash some water on his face.

 Hannibal nodded but stayed in bed, yawning. He looked at the clock, not following Will no matter how much he might have wanted to and then stood to stretch, pulling on his silk boxers. He knew from experience and studies that often the shift from a dream to reality took a few moments. “Would you like some water, or whiskey perhaps?” he called out, standing in the doorway.

 Will looked at Hannibal in the mirror, still seeing the blood stained eye sockets and mirrors forced into them. “No. I’m coming back to bed.”

 Hannibal slipped back into bed at that, and leaned against the headboard, waiting for Will. "It often helps to talk about the details of what you've seen behind closed eyes, Will. Dreams, nightmares or otherwise, are manifestations of what you repress during your waking life."

 “I… saw myself killing you the way the killer had at the scene I saw tonight,” Will murmured, crawling back into bed once he put his boxers back on. “Covered in blood.”

 Canting his head, Hannibal found that he wasn't put off in the least by the notion of Will killing him. Still, he had no idea of the details of the crime scene that had been witnessed tonight, so he continued. "Killing is intimacy, the desire to help or crush ever present in most everyone. It’s beautiful, in its own way. How did you do it and what was the feeling afterwards?" 

 “I was the killer, slowly slipping into him, becoming him,” Will said, distantly. “Strangled you and then carved out your eyes and put glass shards in their place.”

 "Don't we all want to be seen, Will? I imagine even a shy boy like this killer does," Hannibal offered, musing over the mirror shards. Another train of his mind however, was less than amused and not because Will had dreamt of strangling him but because his beau was melding into someone else. An unworthy pilgrim, one that Hannibal very much wanted to be rid of.

 Will wrapped his large arms around Hannibal and dragged him down to the bed with him, only the full moon shining in on them to offer light. “Yeah....”

 "If it's...any consolation, I am not fearing for my life," Hannibal murmured, a small, reassuring smile on his lips as he snuggled into Will anew. 

 “You know I wouldn’t hurt you,” Will whispered, and kissed Hannibal’s face and then his lips. “My dream… these nightmares are fueled from the waking life. I close out the case and I’ll be good.”

 "I know," Hannibal whispered back, gazing at Will with admiration as he kissed him twice. "I am not officially a doctor, as you know, not yet, but I feel as though I could be of some use, on the case, should you allow me to do so." 

 “How’s that?” Will asked, knowing damn well Crawford and Alana would never allow it, but he’d hear Hannibal out.

 "It would be our secret, if you like. You said yourself I possess certain strengths when it comes to the human mind," Hannibal said, though he suspected Will knew he was the painter, but wouldn't say it. It often took a killer to catch one and he wanted this shy boy caught, or dead better yet. "I could offer my insight there, unofficially speaking of course, and keep a vigilant eye around campus and at the morgue." 

 “You think my new killer goes to the university?” Will asked, touching Hannibal’s stray hairs, lit with the moonlight. 

 "It is possible," Hannibal offered, closing his eyes for a moment to savor the touch, though again he was not pleased with Will's use of the word 'my', in reference to this new killer. "The need for attention is often correlated to someone young, perhaps damaged, though not always."

 “Though not always,” Will repeated, cocking his head a little to look at Hannibal with dark eyes the light seemed to gleam off. “I’ll look around. It’s still very new.”

 "Of course," Hannibal nodded, though he would do his own investigating, with or without Will's consent. He leaned forward to kiss Will again, resting his head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. "I'm certain that all will come to light soon enough."

 “Hopefully before this killer strikes again,” Will sighed, fingers strumming through Hannibal’s hair softly.

 "One can only hope," Hannibal agreed, not wanting Will to expend anymore time on this case than necessary. It almost felt like his work was being outshined by a fancy new bobble, portraits collecting dust on a forgotten shelf. For now, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection.  

 “I prefer the peace and quiet of us,” Will admitted, softly, curling his arm around Hannibal to pull him over him.

 "As do I, Will, I want nothing more than for us to never be disturbed by another," Hannibal whispered, looking down at Will, kissing him softly between words. "A world all our own." 

 “Don’t we have one?” Will asked, touching Hannibal’s head softly with one large palm. “Right here, together. And here,” he said, touching Hannibal’s chest, over his heart. “That’s where no one will find us or bother us.”

 "Yes, you are right," Hannibal answered, his voice tender and full of love, all jealousy forgotten for now. He leaned back in to kiss his lover slowly, pouring all of his soul into his mouth. "And I am grateful for it, and for you, Will."

 Sated that he had diffused the jealousy bomb for now, Will wrapped Hannibal up in his arms and dragged him down over him, kissing him. “You are the only one meant for me.”

The words were music to Hannibal's ears, and they reverberated right to his very marrow. He kissed Will again, deeply, sharing breath, and gently grinding his slender hips. "Yes, made for one another, uniquely fashioned to slot together as no one else could ever hope to compare to."

 “Nothing will change that,” Will promised, arms around his beau tightly, and kissed him, and then gripped his ass with both hands. “Ready to go again already?”

 "Only if you are," Hannibal grinned, rolling his hips and flicking his tongue over Will's lips, groaning with delight. He felt much better with the reassurance. "I am always ready when it comes to you, Will."

 They’d slept some, and Hannibal grinding on Will was only getting him harder by the second. He stripped them both of their boxers once more. “Always,” Will groaned, holding Hannibal’s by the hips down. “Ride me.”

 "Yes, sir," Hannibal growled and leaned over to grab the lube, slicking Will's cock. Once it was ready, he lifted his hips and impaled himself on it, head and back arching in a beautiful curve. "Ah Will-"

 Will watched Hannibal as the moonlit glow cascaded over his skin, every features illuminated by it, clinging to the contours of his high cheekbones and well muscles torso. Will palmed down Hannibal’s chest, the other hand  pressing down on his hip. “There… good. Look at you.”

 Heating up, Hannibal gripped at the strong chest below him, hips snapping back and forth as he rode Will into oblivion, increasing his speed. Their union never failed to astound the boy, wanting nothing more than to stay like this always. "And you, so stunning like this."

 Grasping Hannibal’s cock, Will stroked him in time with each thrust as he pushed his cock in harder and harder, heels against the bed, meeting the boy half way. “Please yourself… I want to _see_ you…”

 Hannibal moaned at that and took his own cock into his hand starting to jerk it in a seductive manner as he seemingly danced on top of Will. "Anything you wish," he panted, looking down at him, ass bobbing and hair in his eyes. "I want you to see all of me."

 Will let go of Hannibal so the boy could take his own cock, and watched him as he helped Hannibal grind down on him, over and over, creating the perfect friction. “Just like that-” He swelled which each pass, threatening to push Will right over once again.

 Wet squelching noises filled the room as Hannibal stroked his cock, pleasing himself as Will had commanded, whipping his ass back and forth rapidly. His release swirled in his groin, promising to spill any minute. "Will..."

 “Come on,” Will demanded, watching Hannibal with a slacked jaw as his pushed his cock up into his ass, spilling inside of him, and down the sides of his own cock.

 Hannibal came hard at that, his come shooting out like a fountain, over his knuckles and onto Will's chest. He leaned forward, slowing his motions, kissing the agent sensually. "Ah, ah, yes-!"

 “There, there,” Will managed, catching his breath as they shared kisses, one hand gripping Hannibal’s hair tightly. He couldn’t see get tired of this, ever.

 "Perfect," Hannibal murmured, through ragged breaths, holding Will's face as he sucked his tongue. "You never fail to enchant me, Will."

 “I hope I never fail you,” Will whispered, keeping them close, not yet ready to fall back into dream land.

 "Likewise I do not wish to fail you," Hannibal whispered back, not ready to be apart either, even for sleep. He didn't want to miss a moment when it came to his beloved. 

 “You won’t,” Will whispered and kissed Hannibal deeper, hands in his hair as he held him there, cherishing their moment. 

"And I cannot fathom you doing so either," Hannibal murmured, their bodies still conjoined as he kissed Will more desperately, showing just how much he needed him and always would. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next few weeks, Will attempted to stay above water with the new case, considering his painter hadn’t struck again, he had little to go on. This new one was proving to be a bit of hassle, but with Hannibal’s help, he had a few leads, not much but it was something. He had to put more time in at the office, and eventually moved the dogs to Hannibal’s to make seeing him easier, as his place was returned to on weekends, when they could.

 It was only a month in now, but Will was happier by the day. Sitting on his porch as they sipped bourbon, Will watched the moon glow bright.

 “Big full moon tonight.”

 "It is, and quite beautiful," Hannibal said, looking skyward before turning to glance at Will, admiring his features. He thought briefly to the newest killer, frustrated that he hadn't yet come in contact with who the media was now calling the 'tooth fairy', which then prompted his next statement. "Have you ever seen blood under the full moon, Will? It appears quite black."

 “Yes,” Will said, looking over at Hannibal. The Tooth Fairy, as they called him for his odd bite marks on Mrs. Marlow, hadn’t been heard from, but Jack was set on making the case priority now.

 Hannibal smiled and took Will's hand, imagining his beau covered head to toe in the blood of a freshly slaughtered spring lamb. Glorious, and he could only hope to bear witness to such splendor one day. "There is a much better view of the stars out here than in the city, truly spectacular."

 “It’s amazing, isn't’ it?” Will said, glad Hannibal did not pry or push for details, Will had done well enough to deflect up until this point.

 "Indeed it is," Hannibal sighed, leaning against Will's shoulder affectionately, content to just be spending time together. He had many questions but was holding off for the most part until he saw the time was right.

 Will wrapped his arm around Hannibal, and held him there with a smile, sipping his drink. “No one else I’d rather spend this time with…”

 Hannibal sipped his bourbon and smiled back, a leg crossed over the other as they stayed close. "Likewise, there is no one I would rather be with here and now, than you, Will."

 “You’re happy aren’t you?” Will asked, setting his now empty glass down, watching Hannibal in the moonlight.

 "Of course," Hannibal answered and looked up at Will, setting down his glass as well. "As long as I am with you, I am elated. Are you?" 

 “Very,” Will answered, rocking them back and forth on the swing.

 "Good," Hannibal hummed, and nosed under Will's jaw, watching the rise and fall of the horizon with each change of position in the swing. 

 The dogs sat around the porch, watching them and listening for animals in the distance. Will tightened his hold around Hannibal. “When school is out for the semester, we should come out here more often…”

 Hannibal had a very different taste than Will, when it came to living arrangements, but love made many people do a great many things. He did truly enjoy the quiet and the view, it was poetry without written words. "I would follow you to the ends of the earth, if you bid me to do so." 

 Just as Will had all but moved him and the dogs to Hannibal's house, despite the distance back to work. “I won't force you,” Will whispered, grinning as he kissed Hannibal's temple.

 "I know you wouldn't," Hannibal smiled, and tipped his head up to kiss Will's sharp jaw. He honestly didn't truly mind the notion. "I would love to spend more time here, with you, and this beautiful scenery." 

 “Just for the summer, you have a few months to consider it,” Will offered, knowing he’d spend most of his time at the river anyway.

 "Nothing to consider, I will gladly be here with you, Will," Hannibal promised, and held onto his beloved tightly. "As I said it is beautiful here, and made more so by your presence."

 Will took Hannibal’s hand and kissed his palm. “Good. I’d rather you here, too.”

 Hannibal hummed at that, his cheeks flushing at the kiss as he looked at Will through long lashes. "We're agreed then. We can be anywhere, as long as we're together."

 “Exactly,” Will said, and smooched up Hannibal’s hand to his wrist, biting him there with a grin spread across his face.

 "And here I thought _I_ was the only Count present," Hannibal grinned back.

 Mischievously, Will bit a little harder and then bit down Hannibal’s tanned arm to his shoulder, even if it was clothed, until he reached his neck, and pulled him closer, face buried there. “Even if I were a vampire, I’d never be able to eat you.”

 Hannibal moaned, quietly, and threaded his fingers into Will's curly tendrils, keeping him there on his neck. "Would you change me?" he asked, pulse thudding a bit faster, "to keep me with you for an eternity?"

 “Yes,” Will whispered, laving his tongue over the spot he bit, ghosting his lips over the sensitive, wet area.

 "Then what a pair we'd make with that amount of time at our disposal," Hannibal whispered, canting his head to the side to allow for more room as pleasure shot through his body. "The night would be our canvas, the brush, our undying love with which we paint our story colored in blood."

 “I’d never be happier,” Will sighed, seeking out more skin, untouched yet, and bit and licked, loving the way his boy writhed with his ministrations.

 "Nor would I," Hannibal said, through breathy drawn out groans, skin heating up everywhere that Will touched, bit or licked. His hand grasped the thick thigh seated next to his own and kneaded there, trailing up the tough muscle. "Will..."

 Will cupped Hannibal’s face and turned his face toward him, kissing him with abandon. Will had never lusted nor loved someone as he had Hannibal, and he knew he’d do anything he could to protect the boy-- _his_ boy. “Right here,” he breathed.

 Hannibal's jaw shifted as he kissed Will back, tongue slithering and dancing with raw, primal need. He climbed onto and over, straddling his lover's lap, biting down into his mouth. As the boy ground his hips slowly, he moaned when he felt the friction, "Mm, yes, exactly here." 

 Hands slid to Hannibal's ass, groping him as he rolled his own hips up slowly. “I adore you,” Will admitted, against Hannibal's mouth.

 "Aš tave myliu, mano meile," Hannibal murmured back, against Will's mouth in his native tongue as he slowed his motions, meeting in time. With the cool breeze on their skin, and the stars overhead, it really was quite the stunning scene and the boy was beside himself. 

 Will kissed Hannibal harder for that, sucking on his tongue with slow languid movements as their hips met and collided in time. Will hooked his arms under Hannibal’s thighs and picked him up, walking them back into the house, to the couch, where he sat the boy down and laid over him.

 Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will's waist, gazing up at him as he laid still on the couch. The sexual tension was palpable, their love a tangible thing that never seemed to subside and the boy knew it never would. 

 Will reached between them and started to undo their pants, not rush as he kissed down Hannibal’s neck once more. “I love you.”

 "I love you, Will," Hannibal rasped, fingers once again in Will's hair, hips canting upwards. He loved that he had Will's time, his attention, just the two of them wound together in their own bubble of love and lust. 

 About to shuck his own pants off, Will felt his phone vibrate and then jingle in his pocket. He let it go, kissing Hannibal, even still and then it rang _again_. With a sigh, Will stood and wrangled the phone from his pocket.

 “Yeah, Jack?” He was quiet for a moment and then looked over at Hannibal on the couch. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Sure. I’ll be there.” He tapped the call to end it.

 Hannibal sat up, hard cock protruding in his boxers and out of the opening of his pants. He looked at Will, crossing his arms and sighed, eyes narrowing. "I do hope you meant you'll be there on your next scheduled work day," he started, though he knew better, "And not that you're about to leave." 

 "I don’t have a schedule,” Will said setting his phone down to crawl back over Hannibal, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

 Hannibal kept his lips pressed in a fine line as Will kissed the corner of his mouth but he didn't shy away. "Mhm, as you say," he pouted, knowing it was likely another tooth fairy murder. "Though one can only wonder how long I will have you for then."

 Will swept his hand through Hannibal’s hair and then under his jaw, lifting his chin. “You have me always, mind, body, and spirit. But I have to work. I can’t pay my bills otherwise.”

 The boy resigned, for now, and nodded curtly, leaning forward to kiss Will once. The words offered comfort but what was to be done about this pilgrim who was monopolizing all of his beloved's time? "Of course, understood, Will." 

 “Thank you,” Will said and kissed Hannibal once more before doing himself up and gathering his things, gun included from the locked drawer under the desk. “You… could come if you wanted to stay in the car?”

 Hannibal, who was doing his pants up, watching Will, seemed to feel a bit better at the offer. "I would love the opportunity," he said, even offering a smile. A chance to peek behind the F.B.I.'s curtain would be most thrilling. "I promise to behave myself."

 “Okay.” Will smiled and got a coat and then Hannibal’s, too. He slipped it on and tied up his boots, holding the door to get the dogs in and let Hannibal out.

 Hannibal put on his coat, shoes in place and walked out the opened door, to Will's car. "Another murder from our shy boy, I presume?" 

 Will never corrected Hannibal with the term ‘our’, he just let it slide, every time. “Yeah, Or so Jack says. We’ll see when we get there.” He unlocked the car and opened Hannibal’s door for him, picking up on little quirks of gentlemanly behavior through Hannibal.

 Getting inside the car, Hannibal buckled up and looked at Will, smiling and thanked him with a nod. "So we shall." 

 The ride was about an hour,and then they arrived at the scene. Will got out, and took Hannibal’s hand. “You’ll have to stay behind the police line.”

 Hannibal was relieved that he, at least, didn't have to wait in the car after all and nodded. "Certainly, yes," he said, scanning the area, until back at Will's face. "I'll be right here."

 They walked over to the scene, where Jack stood, and gave Will a look at seeing Hannibal. “This isn’t a fieldtrip, Graham.”

“It’s not, but you interrupted a date night,” Will said. He kissed Hannibal’s hand and left him behind the police tape as he crossed over it.

 A nod and a smile was given to Jack from Hannibal as he stood and watched Will walking off towards the scene, hands in his pockets. Jack watched the young man as Will disappeared into the house, giving the empath his space.

 “So,” Jack said, hands in his pockets.

 "Where are my manners, I'm Hannibal Lecter, and you must be the highly regarded Agent Crawford," Hannibal greeted, filling the silence and extending his hand over the tape. 

 “I am. Pleasure to meet you,  Mister Lecter,” Jack said, offering his hand. “You keep Will… on his toes, I hear.”

 Hannibal shook his hand and then retracted it, putting it into his pockets. He smiled, licking his lips contemplatively before he spoke next, though not with any measure of unkindness. "Likewise, and yes, I do my best, though one might say the same about you, Agent Crawford."

 “I’m merely his boss,” Jack said with a toothy grin. “You’re... Something else.”

 "His lover? Yes, vastly different," Hannibal smiled, unashamedly, curious as to what Jack's reaction might be. "But nonetheless, as of late, I would wager you see him more than I do." 

 Jack raised his brow at that, head canted just under his hat. “That so? My wife complains about the same thing.”

 "I can only hope you are both compensated appropriately," Hannibal chuckled, quietly. "I do not mean to be intrusive, but I've read the news and I cannot help but wonder, would this be another one of the tooth-fairy's crimes?" he asked, practically whispering. "I hope you catch him soon, everyone on campus is a fright."

 “We’ll see what Will says, but I think so,” Jack commented, rocking from heel to toe.

 "Will has a knack for catching the monsters," Hannibal said, watching Jack, his body language, and noting his tone. "Though he needs someone to help pull him out of dark places when he becomes lost there. I can only hope I offer some support in that area."

 “Do you?” Jack asked, curiously. “That is what we’ve hired Alana Bloom to do for him. Keep him away from the dark places he’s so used to crawling into and hiding in.”

 "I've met Doctor Bloom, and I'm sure she's more than suitable to help Will, but often, it takes a certain intimacy to break past barriers," Hannibal offered, without giving too much away. He smiled, however, to keep things light. "If anything, perhaps I provide a temporary relief, away from the stresses of his life." 

 “Perhaps you do,” Jack mused with a little smile, actually finding he quite liked the young man. “Alana did express some concern to me about the two of you, but I don’t think it’s my place to say. No harm, no foul.” Jack trusted that Will was forthright and honest with Hannibal, after all.

 "Please, I wouldn't mind hearing your thoughts on the matter," Hannibal said, charmingly, not put off by Jack either, though he wasn't interested in becoming friends. The Agent could prove useful though, so he'd play. "Especially given that Will respects you so."

 Jack laughed at that. “Respects me? I get a lot of lip from him, you mean.” Jack shook his head. “Will’s unusual, not plain, I’m sure you noticed. Aside from his empathy and social discord, he’s got a lot of trauma under the hood. He’s supposed to be working with Alana on that, but he’s not made his last few sessions…”

 "Trauma from his chosen career or something more?" Hannibal asked, not commenting on the first thing Jack had said. "Maybe if I am made to understand more about Will's past, I could encourage him to keep going to his sessions. I only want what's best for him, as I'm sure you and Doctor Bloom likewise do."

 Side eyeing Hannibal, Jack’s mouth formed a grim line. “I’d be displacing Will’s trust if I spoke about him behind his back. If he hasn’t mentioned it, well…”

 "Of course, my apologies," Hannibal nodded, studying Jack's face. "I only wish to be of help. I would not, however, wish for you to betray his confidence."

 “He’s seen and done a lot in this world,” Jack said, giving Hannibal a knowing look. “As I imagine you have too in your short life.”

 Hannibal wondered then, at the look and the assumption, if Jack had looked into him. "I have been through a lot, yes, but have overcome the ghosts that once plagued me. Will, sadly, has yet to do so. I wonder if this line of work is proving to be helpful or harmful in that aspect," he said, sensing that Jack may not fully have Will's best interests in mind but more the 'greater good', "No disrespect intended."

 “No one makes Will do his job, he decides this is what he wants to do,” Jack explained, watching now as Will exited the house and came back toward them, shoulders rounded back, squared up, tense.

 "Quite right," Hannibal nodded, and then looked at Will, looking at how he walked, his posture. He smiled at his beau, but didn't speak, knowing he would probably want to talk to Jack first. 

 Will pulled Jack aside to speak to him privately, and then a few minutes later, he was taking Hannibal’s hand, leading him back to the car, quietly. What will had seen was no better than the first, if not worse, with two children dead this time. As he got to the car, a crime scene tech brought over a floppy eared brownish red dog.

 “As you asked, sir, the dog,” the woman said and Will took the dog, who was shaking. He took his jacket off and wrapped her in it.

 Hannibal, who'd just gotten into the car when Will did, looked over at his lover, and the pup that was brought over, observing but again stayed silent until things were settled. To show support, he reached his hand out and patted the dog. 

 “I offered to take the dog,” Will said, quietly,  handing it over to Hannibal to hold on to, the pup still asleep as it seemed the killer drugged him to keep him quiet.

 "Kind of you, Will," Hannibal smiled and held onto the sleeping pup, who was also in need of a bath, though he didn't say as much. He didn't hate animals, nor condone cruelty towards them. "I'm sure he will be happy with the others." 

 “I hope so,” Will said with a little smile, starting up the car, he pulled out onto the street. “It’s another Tooth Fairy killing.”

 Hannibal was waiting for Will to start sharing first, not wanting to push him. He pursed his lips, having figured as much but knew now, more than ever he needed to find this killer. "Another family then?" 

 “Two kids this time. All the mirrors in the house were smashed,” Will stated, feigning indifference as he tried to recall without going too far back into the killer’s mind.

 "Why do you think he smashes the mirrors?" Hannibal asked, thinking that it might be more effective to ask than to tell him his thoughts, since Will had snapped at him for that before at his home. 

 “To not have to look at himself, and for the shard to put in their eyes,” Will said, swallowing, one hand on the wheel, the other against the door as he leaned into it slightly.

 Hannibal watched Will closely, stroking the dog. "Is it guilt he feels or is he merely not fond of his reflection? Forgive me...if you'd rather not discuss, we do not have to." 

 “He’s not fond of his own reflection, I think. Adds up. Perfect families he never had, resents them, likely hated by his own only family for how he looks, or so he assumes,” Will answered, more open tonight than usual.

 "So he has a deformity, or one he thinks he has?" Hannibal asked, though he agreed. It was helpful information and he was compiling the data in his mind. "I would assume this is more than simple vanity, but it helps in narrowing things down a bit." 

 “A defect, and one someone has used against him. Vanity it is not, though I am sure he uses it as a defence against others.” Will gestured, looking over at Hannibal and the dog for a moment.

 Hannibal looked back at Will and nodded, still stroking the sleeping pup and licked his lips. "I wonder if there would be a way to draw him out, bait him, in such a way he could not refuse the invitation?"

 Will gave Hannibal a look as they drove down the freeway back toward Wolftrap. “How so?”

 "If he does attend my university, I could convince them to put out a bulletin in the newsletter, something, shall we say, not so tasteful, or even in tattle-crime?" Hannibal suggested, stealing a calm yet somewhat amused gaze onto Will's. "Tattle-crime would be more your domain, however."

 “Since we don’t know if he goes to the university ,it would be,” Will agreed, taking the off ramp. “I’ll run it by Jack on Monday.”

 "An excellent idea," Hannibal said, and then looked out the window, contemplating. The dog on his lap started making quiet little noises, it's paws moving as if it were running which made the serious boy chuckle. "He's beginning to stir."

 “I’ll have to cage her until the other dogs get used to her,” Will sighed. “Shouldn’t be too bad.”

 "Hopefully not, as he is asleep, we have no idea as to what his temperament might be when he opens his eyes," Hannibal mused, stroking the soft fur, noticing how his clothing was covered in it. "It is an accurate example of man, is it not? Always hard to tell what lingers behind closed eyes, what beast waits there and is lying dormant, ready to sink its teeth into us when we least expect it. I can only fathom what this new killer sees behind his..."

 “I don’t think we want to know,” Will said, and pulled out his phone, showing Hannibal a picture on it, of a tree with a sign etched into it.“This was found on a tree of the first house he killed at.”

 "Ah, behold, a great red dragon," Hannibal said, looking at the picture for a moment before handing it back. He was becoming more and more fascinated, likewise agitated that this boy was getting a lot of Will's attention. "I suppose it is safe to surmise that it is not a beast beneath his eyes but a dragon." 

 “One on his back, under his skin might be more appropriate,” Will said, able to get a feel for these things. “He’s… changing people, like he wants to change.”

 "A kingdom of the corpses to give him his due, pay him the awe he lacked as a child," Hannibal said, nodding with understanding. "We all crave change, Will. Don't you?"

 “Not that kind,” Will said and turned off down his road.

 "Nor do I," Hannibal agreed, and then looked at the countryside again, the fog coating the ground. "However, change can range from a hairstyle to something more powerful. Blood and breath are elements that undergo change, and often to fuel one's radiance, as your killer is demonstrating." 

 Will gave Hannibal a side eye as he pulled into his long driveway. “My, aren’t you fascinated.”

 Hannibal canted his head, the dog stirring a bit more at the stop of the car and narrowed his eyes slightly in contemplation. He wasn't sure if Will was jealous of his interest, or suspicious of his motives. Perhaps both. "Should I not be interested in the killer that has all but stolen you from me? Is it not also useful knowledge for my safety and possibly pertinent for my career as a doctor?"

 “Surgeon,” Will pointed out, as Hannibal didn’t intend to be a doctor of the mind. He parked and got out, walking around to reach for the dog, scooping the thing up in his arms. “I’m doing my _job_ , Hannibal.”

 "A surgeon is in fact a doctor," Hannibal offered back, and walked with Will up to the door. "And such information is still useful to a surgeon, who often needs to study the mind. They go hand in hand, so to speak." He put his hands into his pockets and then offered a curt nod to Will. "Yes. I am aware." 

 Will glared at Hannibal for correcting him, when he was merely pointing out it wasn’t entirely necessary of the younger man to be as invested in _Will’s_ case as he had been so far. Will pushed the front door unlocked and open, carrying the dog to the back porch to sit in the cage and let the others smell.

 “As am I.”

 Will had been seemingly fine with Hannibal's help up to now, and even he hadn't been, the intrusive boy would have gotten involved anyway. Anything that involved his beloved, involved him, in his mind. Appearing unaffected by glare, Hannibal casually and silently, walked over to the kitchen, comfortable in Will's home, and poured them each a glass of bourbon, though inwardly, he was quite displeased. 

 The dogs swarmed the new one as she woke, and they barked once, but Will snapped his fingers at them, and they all quieted down. Settled, he sat down on the chair out there, head in his hands, still wrapping his mind around the crime scene.

 Hannibal took the two glasses out onto the deck, and offered one to Will. The student was still young, no matter how mature, and as such, could react snidely or irrationally, though it was rare. "I apologize for my behavior, Will...may I join you?"

 Righting himself, Will tugged Hannibal into his lap, and curled himself around him slowly. “Yes.”

 Setting his bourbon on the table next to Will's, Hannibal nuzzled into him, kissing his lips softly. "I do not wish to add to your stresses. I merely want to help alleviate them and offer insight. I know I am not trained, and this is not my case, but it is often hard for me to shut off my analytical mind."

 “It’s also hard for you to shut off your jealousy,” Will pointed out, gazing up at Hannibal with adoration and love, as much as he never thought it was possible to find. His heart only grew larger for Hannibal, even in instances like this one.

 "As I mentioned, when we give our hearts freely, it leaves even the strongest feeling that staggering sense of vulnerability," Hannibal agreed, not trying to deny it. There would be no point in doing so, especially since he knew of Will's ability, though even someone without empathy likely would have known that jealousy was at the root of his prodding. He leaned down to kiss Will, caressing his jaw before he finished his thought. "Beyond that, I also do care for your life, more than the lives of those you save and wish to offer my support."

 “You wish to prod and cover it with the facade of support,” Will offered, tightening his hands on Hannibal’s slim hips. He wasn’t upset, he wasn’t angry. He’d learned Hannibal’s little tendencies.

 "Can I not possess both intentions?" Hannibal asked, not angry either, more curious as to what else Will might see about him. He truly did want to help him, only him, but was also jealous, multiple trains, multiple motives, all hidden under the person suit that his beau could see through. 

 “I think your intentions mean well, but you have ulterior motives,” Will stated, factually, as though he knew Hannibal inside and out. 

 "I would love to hear what those motives are," Hannibal said, leaning in to rest his head on Will's chest to listen to heart rate for a moment. 

 “You tell me,” Will said, never letting their gazes distract from each other, constantly in motion and never leaving.

 "You're the professional," Hannibal whispered, licking his lips and then answered, though in a way that didn't quite tell everything but was still honest. "But if I have a motive, it would only be to hold your attention."  

“I might be but you love to contradict that,” Will sighed, a serious gleam in his eyes, watching Hannibal very carefully. Will Graham was no fool as to what his beau was, and what he did, especially what he would do to get Will’s utmost attentions. “I know you do.”

 "I never meant to imply you're not a professional, but I've stated why I probe as I do already and soon you’ll tire of hearing that," Hannibal said, considering his answer to the last bit as he raised up to meet Will's gaze head on. "You've seen my darkness, and I've seen glimpses of yours."

 “You’ve embraced yours, I can’t do that,” Will whispered, carding one hand through Hannibal’s hair slowly.

 Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the touch before opening them anew. "I've let you know me, and see me, like no other, I wonder if you'll return the favor...there is much about you I still do not know but can only imagine. Perhaps if you relinquish your past it will assist in embracing your glorious future, your _becoming_."

 “My past?” Will questioned, squinting up at Hannibal in the moonlight as it washed over his sharp features.

 "Yes, anytime I have hinted at the subject, be it in general or in reference to the time you said your heart was crushed, you avoid the topic," Hannibal answered, his eyes flitting over Will's features. "Reciprocity, Will, you know me, but I do not know all of you."

 “There is a span of four years in my life I don’t wish to recount,” Will said, solidly, willingly solidifying himself at the very thought, but his eyes went a little distant, like he had to work hard at keeping himself grounded.

 Hannibal paid attention to that but nodded and leaned in to kiss Will to try to bring him back. He decided he would just have to admit defeat and come to grips with the fact that their relationship would be lopsided, for now. "Stay with me, Will." 

 Will pulled Hannibal closer, arms around him, using his heartbeat against his own chest to steady his breathing. “Where else would I go…”

 The boy kissed him again, slowly, in answer, and ran his slender fingers through Will's curls as the dogs lay scattered on the porch around them and the cage. As they shared breath, Hannibal contemplated the case, and everything they'd discussed, wondering what it might bring in the future. 

 Will’s hand shook as he held Hannibal’s face with both hands. “Please don’t hate me, please don’t leave me…”

 Hannibal placed his hands over Will's and held them steady over his warm skin as he looked deeply into sea-blues. "I could never hate nor leave you, Will. I love you, now until the day I meet my end."

 “You can’t know,” Will whispered, voice broken, lips trembling against Hannibal’s. He was… breaking, slowly, just the thought of all those years ago... 

 "Listen to me, Will," Hannibal said, holding onto his beau's face now. "Listen to the sound of my voice, you are safe, here, with me. What once was, is no more but I do know without hesitation that my love for you will never falter." 

 Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal once more, desperately. He buried his face in Hannibal’s neck. “I won’t let anything happen to you…”

 Hannibal wondered then, if Will had literally lost someone in the past but did not express it. "I know, Mylimasis," he whispered, and held onto Will tight, applying calming pressure and rested the side of his head against the nest of curls there. "We will watch out for one another."

 “We will,” the brunet said, taking deep breaths and opened his eyes once more to look at Hannibal, less distant. “I’m going to make sure you stay with me.”

 "Good. That is what I want most in this life, to be with you," Hannibal murmured, looking into Will's eyes, hands clutching his shoulders. "I love you." 

 “I love you,” Will whispered, swallowing down the lump in his throat, clutching at Hannibal despite his tension easing.

 Hannibal captured Will's lips again, and snaked is tongue inside, seeking the agent's own. He let his arms rest atop broad shoulders and pressed his hips down a bit closer. Will tugged his beau forward and kept him just _there_ as they kissed, letting himself slip back into the present.

 "Will..." Hannibal murmured, holding his beloved's face as he kissed him slow and steady. He not only wanted to ground Will but to show him just how profoundly his love ran.

 “Hannibal,” Will whispered back, against Hannibal’s mouth, squeezing him tightly. “Inside?”

 Nodding, the boy flicked his tongue over Will's lips once more and gazed at him lustfully. "Yes, take me there..."

 Once again, Will lifted Hannibal with his arms under his thighs and  stumbled them both into the house. He pushed his boy against the wall, coming back into himself, slowly, as they kissed heatedly.

 Hannibal groaned, and bit at Will's lips, chasing his tongue with his own. His cock pressed painfully hard inside his trousers as blunt nails dug into the cover muscles of the agent's back.  The boy was on fire, jealousy forgotten as his heart raced and hole twitched.

 Will stripped them both down to nothing as fast as he could, pushing them onto his bed where he rolled over Hannibal, and immediately went down on him, taking his cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips and tongue around the swollen, leaking head.

 Slender fingers carded through soft tresses as Hannibal's head lolled back. He had to will himself not to buck up and into his lover's mouth, the feeling of being engulfed entirely overwhelming in most sinful way. "Ah, Will, yes-" 

Gripping Hannibal's hips, Will pinned him once more to the bed, all but devouring the boy’s cock, slipping his tongue and lips over the length, over and over again, blue eyes ablaze as he gazed up at him, a half hooded expression gracing his features.

 Hannibal lifted his head by way of folded pillow and watched as he was swallowed hungrily by his beau. Again he caught a glimpse of the beast and it made his cock and heart jump with delight. Crimson eyes held fast onto Will's, his tongue running over his teeth as a deep throaty moan escaped his full parted lips. "Perfect...I'm close, Will-"

 “Should I fuck you?” Will asked, blue eyes dark with lust, fist around Hannibal’s length.

 "Please," Hannibal breathed, one hand curling into the sheets at his side as he spread long lean legs in offering. " _Fuck_ me, Will."

 Will grabbed for the lube and slicked himself and then Hannibal, sliding right in, wasting no time but to start fucking his beau into the sheets, rocking the whole frame of the bed, threatening to break it. “God, you are perfect-”

 "As are you," Hannibal growled pleasurably, heels digging into Will's ass. Without warning, he leaned up and sunk his teeth deep into the muscle of Will's chest, breaking skin. The boy tasted copper, and gnarled there, vicious and yet loving, laving his tongue with hungry abandon. 

 Will panted heavily at that, groaning with how good the pain stemmed from the spot and then coursed through him. “Fuck, harder-” he rasped, pistoning faster.

 Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will's back, keeping him close, nails scratching as he bit harder, hard enough that there would be a scar. As muffled groans rolled out from his throat, he lapped at the blood which spilled from the source, right into his mouth. It was decadent and so much so, that the swirl of pleasure in his groin became too much and his cock erupted between them, hot and sticky, hole clamping down. "Will-!"

 “Fuck, Hannibal-” Will came with the pulsing throb in his loins, as Hannibal’s ass squeezed around his cock, milking every last bit out of him.

"Yes, that's it," Hannibal murmured and licked up Will's neck, a trail of blood following his tongue, until he reached his mouth. He plunged his tongue inside, sharing crimson nectar as he ate every moan and word that tried to leave his beloved's lips. 

 Will panted against Hannibal’s mouth as they shared the taste of his coppery blood, dripping down both their chins. “Fuck, I love you. Can’t… can’t live without you…”

 "I love you too, Will and you won't have to, ever," Hannibal swallowed, breath coming out in ragged bursts as held onto Will, not able to let go. "We belong to one another, always." 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Will brought up the article idea to Jack, who contacted Lounds himself, and they set up the interview. An article was printed, hoping to use Will as bait to get to the dragon, as the agent and his boss didn’t know of any other way, and considering Will was closer to the case, they hoped he’d try to come for him.

 “We’ll see if he takes the bait,” Will said to Hannibal, not wanting to alarm him if something did come up and he wasn’t home.

 "I suspect he will," Hannibal said back, feeling a few different emotions on the topic. He was glad, in any case, that his idea had been approved at least. "I will be waiting for you, Will, please be safe."

 Will cupped Hannibal’s face with both calloused palms. “I’ll be fine. I’ve got Jack and the rest of the FBI watching out for me… Nothing is going to happen. Going to get this guy and come home.”

 Hannibal looked into Will's eyes, memorizing the color spectrum there and placed his hands over the ones holding his face. "Good," he whispered and turned his head a little to kiss the inside of the agent's palm. "I know you will be fine."

 “Good,” Will said, with a little smile, more worried likely than Hannibal was, as their killer was not as predictable as he knew Jack thought him to be.

 The boy leaned in to kiss Will's lips, and then offered a small smile of his own. He was worried, but as usual didn't let it show, though his worries were coming from a couple of places. A part of him, as always, was curious as to how things might go, but he had confidence that the beast inside of Will would conquer in the end, hopefully. "When do you depart?"

 “Soon, I’m here to try and offer you support that everything will be fine, but you seem fine,” Will said with a little smile.

 "I am grateful for your support, Will. Would it be of help if I told you that I am more concerned that I am letting on?" Hannibal asked, lovingly, as he recalled the conversation they'd had the other night in reference to the mask he wore. He kissed him again, and wrapped his arms around Will's shoulders. "I am worried for you, Mylimasis, but I also have trust in your professional ability, and feel I know what you are capable of."

 “Yeah,” Will said with a bigger smile and nuzzled against Hannibal’s face. “I will be. I’ve been through and done worse.”

 Hannibal hummed, and nuzzled back, rubbing Will's back affectionately. "You never fail to astound and entrance me, Will," he said, his smile matching the agent's. It was impossible not to smile when he bore witness to his. "Have you any idea of how much I adore you?"

 “I have a little idea,” Will whispered, kissing Hannibal’s lips once.

 Grinning, Hannibal kissed Will again, not wanting to let him go. "I'm glad you know, otherwise I would have to keep you here and show you, then where would your case be?"

 “Put off,” Will said, with a light chuckle. He squeezed Hannibal in strong arms, holding him there for a moment longer. “I'll call you the second we reel him in.”

 "Yes, I suppose you are right," Hannibal chuckled and took in Will's scent, pulling back enough to look into the beautiful eyes he loved so much. "I will be awaiting your call." 

***

 Waiting was the worst, the anticipation of something that might not even happen was worse than anything else. Will waited and waited, and finally they called it off. The killer was not going to show, The Dragon, as they were calling him now, was likely too wise to the plan. After everyone left and the communication had been cut, Will went to his car, keys in hand. He got in the car, starting it up and the second his seat belt was on a gun was put to his head.

 “Drive and don’t even think about touching the phone,” a man said with a slight speech impediment. Will looked in the rearview, seeing the man with a stocking half over his face. He did as asked, and started to drive.

 “Where am I driving to,” Will asked, calm as could be, no emotion set on his face, crystal clear.

 “I’ll tell you when you when to turn.”

 An hour and some change later, Will was being jostled out of the car at gunpoint and shoved into house without a word. He was blindfolded which was when Will started to struggle, and even more when his hands were tied behind his back, and his ankles to a chair. Without room to see, to feel out his situation, Will felt the panic start to set in, the labored breathing that came with the attack.

 “Calm down,” the man said, sneering at Will behind his head. It was all Will could do not to lash out, but being tied up was only hindering his ability.

 Behind closed eyes, Will started to see the flashbacks, hear the bombs, the gunfire, the sound of people screaming in the distance. He could almost feel the heat, taste the coarse sand in his mouth, sun in his eyes.

 Will started to work his hands in his restraints, just rope luckily, trying to dislocate his thumb, or rub them raw enough to get them off... 

***

 Jack was trying not to panic of course, but Will had made him promise if something went wrong to call Hannibal, warn him at least. So, that’s what the FBI agent did. The line rang, as Jack held his phone to his ear, one hand on his hip, pacing.

 Hannibal was already worrying about Will by the time the phone rang, his mind going through different scenarios. He took a breath and answered calmly. "Hello?"

 “Mister Lecter, it’s Jack Crawford,” the agent introduced, first off. “We weren’t very successful, however we’ve got a mishap, and Wills’s gone missing. Told him to call me when he got home, and we’ve heard nothing.”

 "I see...yes I was growing concerned," Hannibal began, his eyes narrowing and heart speeding up. He wanted to destroy this dragon, especially if he has hurt Will. "Please, Agent Crawford, is there anything that I can do?"

 “We’re trying to track his car, it’s gone, but with everything we were doing, there is a chance the Dragon was waiting for him. Unless you know anything else…”

 "I sadly know nothing more than the public, Agent Crawford. Will is very discreet," Hannibal said, sounding dismayed. "I hope you will keep me informed, in any case."

 “Alright, alright, thank you. Let me know if you hear from him?”  Jack asked.

"Certainly," Hannibal said, already putting on his shoes, though he did so silently. "Thank you for the phone call, Agent Crawford, Will is strong, I have no doubts he will be fine."

“I’m sure he is,” Jack said, and hung up.  Hannibal hit end and put his phone in his pocket, grabbing his wallet, keys and another item.

 ***

 A while later, Hannibal parked his car at Francis', and shut the engine and lights. He got out and headed to the front door, smoothing down his shirt and knocking twice.

 There was shuffling about inside before the door opened, Francis in a silk kimono robe, snarling at Hannibal when he saw him. “What are you doing here?”

 "Please, forgive the intrusion, but I've come to speak with you, Francis. After our last conversation I thought it might be prudent to discuss your plans," Hannibal explained, calmly, his hand in his pocket. "Or shall I say the Great Red Dragon's plans, such a beautiful becoming would be an honor to behold. May I...come in?"

 Francis glared and then opened the door further, for Hannibal. The lights were dim, and the light in the living room was only from a slide show. “Come in, Hannibal.”

 Hannibal looked around as he entered, keeping an eye on Francis as well from his periphery and nodded. "Thank you. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"    

 Francis lead Hannibal away from the living room. “No,” the Dragon said., moving them to the kitchen. “I was… working on a school project.”

 It was apparent to Hannibal that Will was likely in the living room, but he allowed misdirection. "I am always interested in projects...I would be glad to watch you work," he offered, knowing Francis liked an audience as a rule. "If you would allow me the privilege?"

 Francis knew Hannibal was seeing the agent, and had to lead into this carefully. “How attached are you to those you love, Hannibal?”

 "Enough that I would find it beautiful, to see them elevated, and changed, under the ministrations of the Great Red Dragon," Hannibal lied, his eyes briefly flickering to the butcher knives on the counter as his fingers ran along the blade in his pocket. "Sacrifice is often a gift we give those we love."

 “I’m glad you think so,” Francis said, though now he knew he’d have to change Hannibal too, either way. “I’ve taken Will Gra-”

 Francis dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks, Will behind him with a small brick he’d found by the fireplace. His thumb was dislocated, his wrists rubbed raw from the ropes, and he looked flushed and pale all at once, like he’d been sweating, almost soaked through.

Hannibal stepped around Francis and placed his hands on Will's shoulders, assessing him. "Will, I was beside myself with worry, please, let me look at your hand," he offered, his tone soft and full of relief, still aware of the young Dragon on the ground. "I would not have allowed him to change you."

 Will had a lot of things on his mind, but it was all so cluttered, the panic attack was blinding, and he was running on pure adrenalin. He breathed hard, his hand out for Hannibal to see, thumb sickeningly loose. He’d pop it back in later.

 A crack was heard when Hannibal quickly popped Will's thumb back into place, not letting it stay that way, especially considering he needed to jolt his beau back to the present. He knew that his beloved wasn't all there, but he needed him to hold on just a bit longer.

 "I'm sorry, Will, but that was necessary."

 Will only looked mildly pained, swallowing once as he rested his head against Hannibal’s for the briefest of moments. “Hm?”

 "Come back to me, Will," Hannibal said, holding the agent's face, firmly as he leaned in to kiss his lips once. "We haven't much time."

 Below them Francis moved, groaning, and getting to his feet once more. He grasped the side of the counter, growling. “I’ll kill you _both_!” He lunged forward, a knife in hand and wrapped it around Will’s shoulder and into it as he pushed Hannibal away from the agent.

 Will elbowed the Dragon right in the face, tugged the knife out of his shoulder as his eyes turned dark as a storm at sea, raging under the surface, but calm as the eye of the storm.

 Hannibal, who was nearly knocked down, crouched and pulled the knife from his pocket, flicking it open with an audible click. He drove it into Francis' femur, blood spraying as he met Will's gaze, his own full of fire and reverent awe.

 The drive to kill and save was high, especially with Hannibal there, despite how well the boy handled himself, as Will turned and shoved the knife into Francis’ neck, causing the Dragon to gurgle and spit, blood dripping down his mouth and out of his throat as he fell to his knees, grasping where the knife was left. Will kicked the man over with one booted foot where Francis curled into a ball as the agent relentlessly smashed in his ribs with his foot. Then, he rolled the dying Dragon to his back, watching him bleed out, he got down on the ground next to his head, glaring down at him with a fire burned in his eyes.

 "Fuckin’ scum,” Will whispered, pressing his fingers into the Dragon’s eyes, pressing and pushing until they popped right back into his skull.

 Hannibal's lips were parted in adoration as he watched from near by, his chest heaving. He offered Will his hand, his grey shirt cover painted with slain dragon's blood. "Will..."

 It wasn’t until he heard his name again that Will finally stopped, hands covered in blood, limbs shaking, as he looked up at Hannibal, confused for a second.  Will took his hand and stood, slowly, trying not to slip in the pool of blood under their feet. “He was… he was going to kill you… _us_ …”

 It was as Hannibal had known all along, Will had shown his true nature, the beast had been set free from its caged and wreaked havoc on their prey. "This is all I've ever wanted for you, Will," Hannibal whispered, breathily, holding the lamb turned lion close to his crimson soaked body. "...for both of us."

 Will touched Hannibal’s face with his bloody one, not that it mattered, they were both covered, and his shoulder was bleeding out, but it wasn’t the worst wound he’d ever had. “It’s…” With Hannibal, it wasn’t something he felt ashamed of, “It’s beautiful.”

 Hannibal nodded, his dark eyes gleaming with love as he clutched at Will's soaked shirt and leaned in to kiss him. His heart thudded to the rhythm of their song that played in his mind, one of eros that was written in blood and he knew he wanted this moment to last forever. It would, in his memory palace, a special room just for this, for _them_.

 Heart hammering in his chest, Will managed to kiss Hannibal back slowly, eyes closed as he teetered on his feet, swaying a little. “We need to call the cops…” he was coming back to his senses.

 "I'm not certain that is the best idea, Will," Hannibal said, licking his lips and swallowing, trying to keep his boyfriend steady. If the cops were called, it would show Agent Crawford, Hannibal's capacity for violence, as well as Will's. "It was above and beyond self defense, this was a slaughter."  

“I…” Will reeled as he looked back down at the body, realizing Hannibal was right. “Suicide, burn the house… I’ll… say I barely escaped.”

 "Ding dong the dragon's dead..." Hannibal smiled, faintly and released Will, cleaning his knife off and putting it back into his pocket. He looked at Francis for a moment, and then back to Will. "There is a shotgun, hung over the fireplace." 

“How do you know that?” Will asked, going to get the gun from the other room, the slide show still up on the wall. He grabbed the shotgun and loaded it, knowing full well how.

 Hannibal followed Will, not touching anything purely out of habit. "He mentioned it, before you came into the kitchen," Hannibal explained, his face unreadable. "I suspect it was a threat."

Will gave Hannibal a look, curious, a lot of questions on his mind now that things were settling, but it could wait. He sat Francis up against the counter, and shoved the gun into his mouth, and then pulled the trigger. Francis brains blew right out of his skull, through the island counter. Will wrapped the man’s hands around the gun perfectly, and left him. Then, he went into the living room and kicked out one of the logs from the fireplace toward the couch.

 Watching, Hannibal stayed silent for a long moment before speaking. "Perhaps I should take my leave, Will. It is not what I wish but Jack thinks I am at home, waiting to hear from you or him. You could meet me there after you've spoken to him, and then I will take a look at your shoulder."

 Will looked at Hannibal distantly, and kicked more embers around the room, a fire starting to blaze through. “I’ll be a while here, so I’ll go to emergency after Jack. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Just the fact Hannibal showed up where Will was exactly and Francis talked like they _knew_ each other was enough to set Will off with suspicion.

 "Very well," Hannibal said, noticing all of the changes in tone, posture and presence in Will. He touched his beloved's arm and looked at him almost longingly, having one last thing to say before he left, "I am glad you are safe...I love you, Will, and will be awaiting your phone call tomorrow."

 “I love you, too. We… we’ll talk tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss,” Will said, leaning in to peck Hannibal’s lips. “Go home, burn your clothes.”

 "I will," Hannibal promised, licking his lips to taste Will's residual flavor tinged with blood. "Please at least text me tonight to let me know you did not incur any problems, but I will speak with you tomorrow."

 With this, Hannibal took once last look at Will and then headed out, down the road to his car. Once he was home, he burned his clothing and showered, having wine by the fireplace.

***

 After talking with Jack and giving his statement, Will left the burnt house in the FBI’s hands, and went to the emergency room, and then showed up at Hannibal’s house at four in the morning, leaning in on the doorbell.

 Hannibal woke, tying his robe on over his silk boxers and clicked on the light. He sleepily padded downstairs to open the door, though he had slipped a scalpel into his pocket incase. When he saw who it was, he let go of it and touched Will's arm. "A pleasant surprise, please, come in, Will."

 “I decided our talk needed to be in person,” Will said, scooting in past Hannibal into the house, and straight for the whiskey, pouring himself a few fingers of it. His shirt was undone, his shoulder bandaged up.

 Canting his head, Hannibal closed and locked the door, rubbing his eyes as he walked over to Will. "Alright, I'm all ears, Will, what do you need to tell me?"

 “I know you’re my painter,” Will said, pointing at Will around his glass. “I’ve been misdirecting Jack for a month now. I thought we had this understanding, you knew I knew, but it was okay, we’re happy, we’re in love… but, hey, stupid me, you’re off making friends with our other killer… You knew the whole time.”

 Hannibal considered his next words, as he often did, watching Will for a moment. "And what of your secrets, Will? The ones you keep from me and the world around you?" he asked, speaking calmly and stepping a few paces closer. "What I did, was not done out of a need for friendship with the Dragon, but rather born from the love I have for you."

 “So, this… this is you getting back me for not telling you everything? Not letting you in on my darkest, worst memories? You…” Will breathed out, raggedly, caught between anger and disbelief. “Love? You made friends with the killer and kept it from me out of love?” Will downed the drink, empty glass in hand.

 "This has nothing to do with vengeance," Hannibal said, his eyes narrowed as his beau insulted him with such petty accusations. "We often withhold things from those we love to spare them. I cannot help but be curious, are you upset because you are jealous or is it because you wish to continue denying who you really are."

 “I’m not sparing you. I’m sparing _myself_ ,” Will said, eyes ablaze as they had been earlier that evening, at Francis Dolarhyde’s house, but for much different reasons. “Jealous? No. I’m simply trying to figure out _why_ you befriended him and knew what he was doing, but didn’t tell me.”

 "I've made my reasons perfectly clear," Hannibal answered, his own eyes dark with silent swirling anger as the hand back in his pocket once again thumbed over the scalpel there. The fact that Will had not been forthcoming with him out of selfish reasonings cut the boy to the core. "It's apparent to me that you are more concerned with your own tattered ego than you are with me...perhaps our definitions of love vary greatly after all."

 “My _ego_? That’s what you think this is about?” Will shook his head, livid to the point of clarity, and sighed. He set the glass down on the counter, afraid he might smash it otherwise. “Perhaps you’re right. Clearly me not wanting to relive my worst moments for you is not love enough. You don’t have my best intentions, Hannibal. If you did, you’d give me time to tell you, let me work up to it. But you’re the selfish one, you want it all or nothing, and all at once.” Will licked his lips, dipping his hand into his pocket for the keys, backing out of the room toward the front door. “And uh, don’t worry. I’m loyal enough and in love enough that I won’t tell Jack about you. No matter what you think about me.” Will turned, and showed himself out, door closing behind him.

 Hannibal opened the door, impulsively, having followed Will as he’d been debating internally. "And yet Jack and Alana know these things that you were unwilling to tell me...just as I know things they would not care to hear," Hannibal pointed out, referring to the earlier slaughter,  thankful that there was noone around. "We'll keep each other's secrets then, Will, loyal until the bitter end."

 “I’ve known them for years, I’ve known you just over a month,” Will pointed out sadly, and got into his car, starting it up. “Yeah. Good-bye, Hannibal.” He shut the door and drove off into the early morning.

 Hannibal frowned, just slightly, the heartbreak apparent in his eyes as he watched the love of his life leave and likely for good. Had Will stayed, had he let the boy respond, he would have pointed out that while he had known Will less time, they were in love and with that love should come certain seniority. Alas, instead, he was met with the sound of gravel crunching under rubber. He went back inside, too upset to sleep now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end. I truly hope there is no offense taken to any of this considering the topic at hand.   
> We may or may not write more of them. Will be making this a series either way just in case, please feel free to follow! OR [Follow us here](http://identically-different.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more updates to all our fics when we post them.

“I’m going to give you something to sleep,” Alana said, writing out a prescription for Will, having just ended their session, and Will told her about being held captive and everything it brought back to the surface. “I’m very sorry Jack put your through that. I’m going to also suggest that you take a few weeks off, away from work and killers, Will.”

“I don’t need time off,” Will said, knowing now he had nowhere to go, nothing but himself to enjoy that time off with, and that was decidedly too lonely.

“Just a suggestion,” Alana said with a polite smile. “In a month we’ll resume the therapy and we’ll get you back to where you were before this, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Will replied with a nod, and took the prescription note. “You know sleeping pills make me sleep walk.”

“Lock your doors.”

“Very funny,” Will sighed, and stood, gathering his coat. Alana walked him to the doors outside, and touched his arm.

“You can call if you need me, Will.”

“Thanks.” Will walked off to his car, and Alana stood there until he was gone.

As soon as Will left, Hannibal, who'd been watching from a safe distance, got into his car, waiting for Doctor Bloom to go back inside. His skin burned with jealousy, watching her touch Will, _his_ Will, like that...it was becoming clear to him that something needed to be done and soon. Once Alana was inside, he left, heading to Will's. 

***

Will filled the prescription and went home. He set the bag on the counter and let the dogs out to pee, leaving the door open. Nothing was good anymore, nothing felt right, nothing was the same. He rubbed his bum shoulder and poured a glass of whiskey, flopping down onto the couch as the dogs started to pour back in.

Hannibal pulled up to Will's house and turned off the engine, getting out and going up to the door. He knocked once on the frame, out of courtesy. “May I come in, Will?”

Turning to look over his shoulder, Will stared at Hannibal, jaw shifting. “You drove all this way…” He gestured the boy in.

Walking in, Hannibal looked at Will, nodding his thanks. "I do not like how we left things the other day, Will. I've come to see if there is a way that this can be sorted or if you've moved on entirely."

“That depends on what you want me to do to keep things going as we were,” Will said, sipping his drink, and licking his lips for a stray drop.

"I see," Hannibal sighed, quietly, ticking his head slightly to the right. "Our impending reunion comes with stipulations. What is it you fear that I will require of you? Contrary to what you believe, I only want what's best for you, for us." 

“I want understanding that I’ll tell you everything in time, but I’m not ready yet,” Will said, watching Hannibal’ carefully. “It’s a thing I’m working through and as a soon to be doctor, I thought you’d understand trauma when you saw it.”

"It is _because_ I saw the trauma that I wanted to help you work through it," Hannibal pointed out, still standing, mind running over things. "But it appears as though you have that help now and have become quite friendly with the beautiful Doctor Bloom. I’m sure she is helping you in many ways."

“Alana has been helping me with my therapy for years,” Will pointed out. “There’s nothing new in our relationship, Hannibal. She and I are as we have always been, doctor and patient.”

"I thought it unprofessional for doctors to touch their patients as she touched you today," Hannibal said, knowing that with the statement, he was giving away the fact that he'd been watching. "A new form of therapy?"

“You were spying on me?” Will asked, eyes wide as they glared up with anger once more. “No, not new. Same therapy.”

"I happened by, yes," Hannibal said, honestly, his hand going into his suit coat pocket as he stepped closer. "So the same therapy as always. You told me once that there was something more between you two, before me, or that it had nearly come to pass. Useful to know, Will. It explains why you are able to open up to her, and not me..."

“There was but nothing came of it,” Will sighed. 

Hannibal sat down on the couch next to Will and then touched his shoulder, his heart breaking all over again at how the agent seemed to be regretful that nothing more happened between him and Alana, though it clearly seemed like it would soon, based on what he’d seen earlier and how Will had withdrawn from him. "I'm sorry, Will." 

As soon as the words left the boy’s mouth he plunged a needle into Will's carotid, injecting him with a powerful, fast acting sedative. He knew he was not strong enough to man-handle his beloved on his own. "I hope you will forgive me." 

“I-” Will was not fast enough and the drink in his hand fell to the ground with a clink, his vision blurring as his heartbeat seemed to pound louder and louder in his head. His expressed pained as he started to fall under, and then completely lax against Hannibal.

Hannibal held Will, lovingly, stroking his hair and taking in his scent. He sighed and maneuvered Will to the kitchen table, tying him up and securing him by way of a belt around his waist. Once he was done, he went to the car and got the bag he'd packed and brought it back in, administering a drug that would allow Will to be conscious, once the sedative wore off, but not be able to move. 

While he waited for his beloved to come to, Hannibal fed the dogs some of the homemade food Will had made previously and then started making soup. 

The agent wavered, in and out of consciousness, everything around him strangely surreal, as conversations replied in his mind, over and over. Most of them with Hannibal, a few from years and years ago, with an added snort-like, feminine chuckle that made Will visibly heave with sadness of the memory. Finally his eyes opened, lazily, eyes roaming the room of his house, aware he was still at home.

Hannibal walked into the dining room, with the soup and sat it down in front of Will, letting it cool a moment while he set up a side table next to it. "Ah, you've come to, Will." 

“Hannibal?” Will asked, mildly aware of the smells around him, and then more aware that he could not move, his body was stricken solid. Panic started to set in on his dazed mind.

"Yes, Will," Hannibal said, setting the items aside for now. He walked over and picked up the spoon, dipping it into the soup and blowing on it with an arm wrapped around the back of his beau. "I need you to eat a bit of soup, please." 

Will’s head lolled a bit, only the slightly microfraction movements available to him. “What? No…”

Hannibal sat the spoon back down for a moment, and looked at Will. "You deny me your love, choose to reveal what is inside of your mind to Alana, Jack...anyone who isn't me," he began, saying crouched next to his beloved. "The only way I can forgive you for that is to taste what they have only experienced figuratively, quite literally. But I need you to eat a bit of soup first, Will, please…"

“You…” Will felt bile rise in his throat, his body shuddering as the panic quite clearly started to set in. “You can’t eat my brain…” Being unable to move, Will squeezed his eyes shut to try and block his mind from stepping back in time, from reliving things, from being triggered all over again.

"I assure you, I can," Hannibal said, leaving the soup be for a moment. He would spend a little more time with Will before he would join them together for all eternity. Seeing the panic start to swell within the agent, the boy stood, and ran his fingers through soft curls. "You will not feel a thing, Will, I assure you. The brain itself has no pain receptors, despite it being a tool that we use to detect such."

“Don’t touch me,” Will snapped, looking at Hannibal for a moment, but his face distorted into something more vile, more evil, the face of a one of the men who once held him captive many years ago, overseas, in the desert…

Hannibal removed his hand, and sighed, quietly. He leveled his face right near Will's, angling his chin to meet his gaze. "Now, now, you are being rude, Mylimasis. Bad table manners will only earn you a seat at the kiddies' table or perhaps with the dogs." 

The imagery around Will was dark and dusty, and he could hear soft sobbing behind him, and Hannibal’s form was still that man, and his words weren’t what came from the soon to be doctor’s mouth. “Do what you want to me but let her go…”

A brow was arched at that, Hannibal standing upright once again. He pulled up the chair next to Will's and sat down. His curiosity was piqued, which bought a bit more time. "Why should I let her go, Will? What is she to you?"

“Please, please, let her go,” Will said, unable to hear much, the memory so vivid he was sure he was reliving it all over. The woman behind him said something, told him to stop, it was okay. “It’s not okay, it’s not, Foster…” Fear made his chest ache and his heart beat faster, watching the scene over in his mind, and the sickening sound of one of the men smacking the woman across the face hard with a gun.

Hannibal merely observed for a moment, noting the change in respiration, and tone. He put his finger to Will's neck to feel his pulse. It was clear his beau was panicking, and was not present. If only he had the proper tools at his disposal for EMDR treatment, which he'd read about, though hadn't performed it since he wasn't a doctor of the mind. A pity. "Will, what else do you see?"

Foster said something, swore at the man, and a the gun went off and a slick coating of warm trickled down his neck, the bullet having gone through her skull and barely missing his own ear. He shook involuntarily. “Fuck, fuck…” In the memory he had gotten so angry, he raged and broke free of his restrained by any means, and taken the men out. He’d gotten an award for that, but the memory was just that and Will could not move, and for that his eyes focused once more, the room changing back, familiar in his home.

The boy took Will's face between both hands, forcing him to meet his gaze as he continued observing. He only knew pieces from the things that had been said, but it was clear that the agent's past was much worse than he'd suspected. It reminded him of his own in a way, how his parents had been murdered, his sister eaten. Hannibal had conquered that, and knew Will could, or could have, if only he'd spoken with him sooner. "Will?"

“If you’re going to kill me and eat me, just do it,” he murmured, mind starting to clear a little bit, but he was still in panic mode, but with nothing to do about it, he was resigning to his fate.

"You disappoint me, Will," Hannibal said, remorsefully and then kissed the agent's brow as he stood, turning towards the side table. "And since you will not eat your soup as I'd hoped, we will begin."

The student bent over to plug in the circular bone saw, the blades whirling in the light and filling the room with the sound of Will's impending demise. Hannibal walked over to his lover again, and held his head steady, ready, nearing.

“I was in the army,” Will said, just over the sound of the bone saw. “I was about your age. Shipped off to Afghanistan.”

The blade had just started to saw through the first layer of skin, when Hannibal paused, the blood pouring down Will's face. He shut off the motor but stayed in place, waiting. It was all he wanted, to be included, trusted, perhaps ironic given the current situation. 

“Sergeant Graham, I lead small teams. Got a few awards,” Will said, aware they were in the house, but Hannibal would never know to look at them or for them for that matter. “My best friend and I, we got taken, trapped, and… she-” Will’s voice shook, tears welled up in his eyes. “She was killed, shot. It was my fault, all my fault… They beat us…”

At that, Hannibal debated for a second, and then sat the saw down. On the cart were bandages he'd placed there. He took one, and wrapped it around Will's head for the moment before sitting back down in the chair. "I cannot imagine it is your fault, Will. War means tragedy, loss."

“I was stupid and young,” Will said quietly, past the point where emotions took over, numb now.

"Were you and her more than friends?" Hannibal asked, trying to grasp the full depth of Will's past. He looked him over, fully, his heart brimming with love.

“Yes, we kept it very confidential though,” Will sighed, sure that Hannibal would blow that out of proportion, too.

Hannibal sniffed, his lips curling subtly. Will's confession, while not pleasing to hear, was honest, and it explained a great deal. He was jealous, though he knew it was irrational to be over a corpse. "A secret that was never told, or spoken of, until now, though I presume Doctor Bloom is aware," the boy surmised, his eyes narrowed. "Tell me, does the beautiful Alana remind you of this lost love? Her power and confidence springing up memories that made you feel comfortable with the telling?"

“No,” Will said, gaze meeting Hannibal’s. “Molly was nothing like Alana. Alana is my therapist to help me through the trauma. It wasn’t just that one memory, the whole experience left me broken, but better for it. Now and then I have nightmares, now and then I don’t cope well. Firecrackers set me off. I sleep in the living room because I _need_ to. I don’t tell people because I am trying to forget it ever happened.”

"It is a wonder Doctor Bloom has not tried certain techniques to help you expunge them from your mind...a rewiring of sorts," Hannibal mused, processing everything Will had told him as he kept keen eyes locked on striking sea-blues. "Keeping such traumatic experiences inside is not a healthy way to do that and explains the nightmares. I could have helped you, Will, despite my lack of degree, if you had asked me to. But you did not trust me. Love and trust go hand in hand."

“She and I are working through it. That’s what therapists do, Hannibal. That’s why I see her. It’s also in my contract to work for the FBI that I do, so I don’t have issues like the other night at Dolarhyde’s.” Will closed his eyes, blinking back tears. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you, it’s that I was not ready to share. I needed to do it on my own terms, in my own time and you were pushing me into a zone I was not comfortable.”

"You understand my mind just as I have an understanding of the state of yours, as I've said we're very much alike," Hannibal said, pursing his lips. "I only push because of the love I hold for you, and because I wanted us to move forward, Will and yet you would not tell me until you I was cutting into your flesh. Has it escaped your notice that we both have suffered loss, trauma? But that together we could become much more? You showed a great power slaying the Dragon..." 

The boy paused, his finger running over the silverware next to him on the table, aware that the drugs in the agent's blood stream would be starting to wane soon, if not already. "Be that as it may, there is a decision to be made..."

Will loved Hannibal immensely, more than he cared to say, to admit even after all the bullshit the boy just put him through. His toes moved, just so. “I am aware. We are identically different. But you had no right to push me. You overstepped. When you love someone, you respect their wishes, and their boundaries set for their protection. You don't... drug them and try to eat their brain out of petty jealousy.”

"The love I feel for you, allowed me to see your potential," Hannibal explained, considering everything that Will had just said. "And through that love, I acted in ways that I felt would serve to elevate it, make it flourish. Your betrayal was unexpected, and I knew then that the only way to forgive was to consume it... _you_ , keep us together always. But then you spoke..." Hannibal leaned forward and cupped Will's jaw next, licking his lips. "And even with all my knowledge and intrusive ways, it became apparent that I would never be able entirely predict you. For that reason, I must ask, will you give me your forgiveness?"

“You haven’t apologized, how can I give something you haven’t even admitted you did wrong?” Will asked, furious in his skin though still not yet able to move freely. His fingers curled into the chair.

Hannibal moved his hand and got up to grab the kit he'd also brought with him. Once he had that, he removed the bandage, and started stitching Will's wound before all feeling came back, pondering. "Nor have you apologized for leaving and betraying me. I will admit that eating your mind was an impulsive idea, one I would have regretted in the end." 

“You don’t want to talk about betrayal with me, Hannibal. You knew about Dolarhyde and did nothing to warn me, or tell me. You want open and honest communication, let’s really look at everything, you included,” Will said, flinching as Hannibal started to stitch him up.

It didn't take long and Hannibal had finished, cleaned the wound and re-applied a bandage. He also undid the restraints on Will, deciding that he was more curious as to what his beau might do once able to move properly. It hardly mattered in the end. "My alleged betrayal was done mostly for your benefit, to spare you, and yours, as you've stated, was only for your own," he said, sitting back down in his chair after he'd removed the soup. "But please, continue, Will."

It was clear that Hannibal would never see himself at fault for anything, that Will would never get an apology. He stared at the boy, both longing and seething all at once. Sweat dried against his skin, his clothing still slightly sticking to him as his chest rose and fell with an easier calm. “No. I think you deserve a punishment for all of this.” Oh, he longed to tear at skin and pinken Hannibal’s tan hide anew.

"And how will you punish me, Will?" Hannibal asked, his face showing interest. In Hannibal's mind, he'd apologized in his own way, for the attempt at eating him, if nothing else. "I believe the little mic drop of a goodbye the other night was quite the punishment on its own, was it not?" 

“No... I don’t,” Will said, his fingers curling tighter around the chair arms, starting to feel more and more as his body seemed to wake back up, tingling. “I’m going to take you over my knee.”

Hannibal licked his lips at that, meeting Will's gaze, flitting down only briefly to see how quickly his body was regaining it's feeling. "An old fashioned punishment, tried and true."

Hannibal roused things in Will he never knew he wanted, but right now he badly needed to punch or hit something, and it wouldn’t be Hannibal, so a spanking would have to do. His cock started to fill with blood at the thought, tenting his pants just slightly. “You won’t be able to sit for a week.”

The boy was aware of his own thickening shaft, interests entirely shifted onto another train track now. He could leave, he knew he could, avoid the situation but he would give Will his reckoning, see if the wolf would indeed bear his claws and fangs. "Quite a painful reminder for when I am to be seated in class...your marks just beneath my trousers."

“Get me a drink,” Will said, saying nothing else, until he could move properly.

Hannibal canted his head, just a fraction and then stood, walking to the kitchen to pour Will two fingers of whiskey. He did not get anything for himself and brought it back over, promptly, putting it to the agent's lips to let him have a swallow. 

Will took a swallow and moved his hand to Hannibal’s waist, capturing him by the hip. He drank the whole thing down, and licked his lips. “You’re damn lucky I love you.”

Stilling in Will's clutches, Hannibal swallowed, just slightly, though not out of fear, and grinned, subtly. His heart was starting to speed up in anticipation, surrendering completely to his beloved and his impending punishment. "And I love you." 

“I forgive you,” Will whispered, tugging Hannibal down into his lap, the use of his hands and arms the first full limbs to come back to him.

Hannibal placed his arms on either side of Will's neck, forearms on his shoulders as he faced him. "Betrayal and forgiveness is at the core of being in love," he whispered back and leaned in to place a soft testing kiss on whiskey tinged lips. "I am grateful for your forgiveness."

“You should be,” Will whispered back, and cupped Hannibal’s face with both hands and kissed him hard, no testing, no teasing, just unrelenting lust and love.

It was proof enough for Hannibal that he had overreacted, had been very impulsive in his assumptions. He kissed Will back, deepening it, no more subtly on his end either. "I apologize," he murmured, finally, coming around to things full now in his own time. 

“So do I,” Will groaned, aware he had to tiptoe around things with Hannibal and keep a better eye on him. He held his face and kissed him, over and over, biting at his lips.

Hannibal rolled his hips down on Will's hard cock, nipping at his lips and sucking his tongue. Moaning, his body heated up from the inside out, eyes blown black from the immensity of his desire for his lover. "Reciprocity..."

“Strip down and get over my knees,” Will groaned, nipping at Hannibal’s bottom lip, tugging on it.

Quickly, Hannibal got off of Will's lap and removed his clothing, piece by piece and laid them over the chair he'd been sitting in. He kept his eyes trained onto his beau’s as he did, and once he was naked, he laid over his lap, ass pert and presented. He thought a bit of theatrics might be useful here so he looked up, over his shoulder and parted his lips, "Is this to your liking, _Sir_?"

Will palmed over Hannibal’s ass, his cock pressed tight to the boy’s belly. “Look at you, so _willing_.”

"Only when it comes to you," Hannibal breathed, his words gravelly and laced with wanton lust. He writhed a little, poking his ass up, just so, in offering as his cock leaked from the sheathed tip. 

“Good.” The agent smacked the even round of Hannibal’s ass once, and then spread his cheeks and thighs, exposing his balls. Will stroked over Hannibal’s balls and entrance slowly.

Hannibal groaned, his pucker twitching and cock throbbing at the tease. The skin of his ass tingled pleasantly from the slap and as he waited, the boy sucked in a needy breath. "Will-"

Will smacked Hannibal’s ass again, once, then twice, three times in a succession, and then harder for a fourth. “I am going to fuck you so hard after this.”

The boy had held still with each slap, his ass hot and stinging. The only indication of the pleasurable pain he felt was a quiet growl that vibrated through Hannibal's chest; a playful challenge of power and dominance. "Will you rip me apart with your hands, and your cock, Will? Do you wish to make me scream?"

“Scream and cry, and writhe under me until you’re hoarse,” Will growled, slapping Hannibal harder on the ass three more times, his ass pink.

A small amount of involuntary tears welled up in Hannibal's eyes from the pain, but not due to sadness or displeasure. He looked up at Will, again over his shoulder, and bit his lower lip, groaning as he wriggled. "Please...Sir-" 

Three more hard slaps and then Will gave a gentler smack to Hannibal’s balls. “Please what?”

The slap on his balls pulled a cry from his throat, soft yet audible. He could have stayed silent but decided to relinquish his reserve for the time being. "Ah! Please, fuck me, Sir." 

“Get up,” Will said, able to feel his legs, and his cock, everything working properly now. “Spread yourself over the table.”

Hannibal did as bidden and got up, his ass sore and burning. He laid out over the table, moving the silverware aside and stretched his arms out in front of him, cheek pressed to the wood. Will undid his pants and grabbed the oil from the counter, He spread well slicked fingers into Hannibal’s entrance, working him open.

Moaning, Hannibal's cock dripped on the table, trapped between it and his belly. His breath quickened, creating a fog on its surface as he spread his legs further apart and splayed his fingers. "Yes, Will, Mm-"

“Good?” Will asked, snidely, and pushed in three fingers, widening Hannibal.

"Yes," Hannibal grunted, and glared back at Will, feigning defiance as his dark eyes narrowed. His hole was pulled taut, puffy, from the violent intrusion, and the boy drew a sharp, shuddering breath past his curled upper lip and exposed teeth. 

Will pulled out his fingers and replaced with his well oiled cock, pressing in through the first rung of muscle, hands on Hannibal’s hips, tugging him up against his hips. “This what you want?”

"Yes," the student said again, voice rumbling as pleasure shooting through his body like a live wire. He loved this side of Will, so raw and feral, commanding. "Harder-"

Pulling Hannibal to him with each whip of his hips, Will shoved his cock deep inside Hannibal, unrelenting and never losing speed, not letting his body’s screaming tell him to stop. “Good, want you to know who you belong to…”

Hannibal was moaning, all but screaming, louder than he ever had before, hair flinging into his maroon eyes with each rough thrust. He gripped the edge of the table, for leverage, moving it which made the silverware fall and clatter onto the floor. "You, Agent Graham, only you..." 

Will reached a hand and grasped those silky strands of hair and tugged hard as he leaned down and bit into his shoulder. “Only mine.” He thrust harder, beating his hips into Hannibal’s already smacked pink ass.

The long column of Hannibal's neck curved beautifully as his hair was tugged, his teeth sinking into the plush pillow of his own lower lip so hard he drew blood. He groaned, pleasure licking down his spine, into his groin where it heated and promised to spill at any moment. "Will, I'm-" 

Other hand reaching around to stroke Hannibal, Will fucked him harder, feeling his own impending orgasm on the brink of letting loose. “Come-”

A couple of passes from Will's calloused hand and the boy spilled, muscles stuttering and face contorting in a silent, yet powerful moan. He panted, raggedly, through each wave, hole gripping vice-like around his lover's cock. "Ah, Will-!"

Will came just after, filling his boy to the brim, and then he stayed there, pressing his cock against his throbbing prostate. After a moment of catching his breath, Will kissed Hannibal’s shoulder. “Don’t ever try to eat me again.”

Practically breathless, Hannibal swallowed, his body delightfully sore and marked. He leaned back against Will's body and looked back at him, grinning slightly. "Understood. You have my word, only in the pleasurable sense, will I attempt such an act again."

“I’ll hold you to that,” Will growled against Hannibal’s ear, arms around Hannibal’s chest, holding them close like this. He was still angry, livid even, but he knew it would pass, with time.

"I would expect nothing less," Hannibal said, softly, and wrapped his arm behind, to hold Will's head as he turned to kiss the corner of his mouth. While he suspected his beau was still mad, he was simply thankful that he had not gone through with what he'd originally planned.

“Never keep vital information to a case from me either,” Will whispered, biting the lobe of Hannibal’s ear.

"We will be open with each other, from this point forward," Hannibal whispered back, slipping in his hope as well in their agreement. 

“You know it all now,” Will said, and finally slipped out of Hannibal as he went flaccid.

Hannibal nodded, and turned around to capture Will's lips twice. "I would apologize again, Mylimasis, but I'm afraid it would be tedious." 

“Quiet,” Will whispered once again and held Hannibal to him, resting their faces together.

The boy complied, and closed his eyes as he took in Will's musky sex tinged scent, breathing it in deeply with a soft sigh of contentment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thanks for the Venom fan art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639624) by [marlahanni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlahanni/pseuds/marlahanni)




End file.
